


#180 YELLOW GREEN

by baekedaelights, moonstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedaelights/pseuds/baekedaelights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight
Summary: Jongdae is a wedding planner who’s busy with life and too preoccupied to think about getting married himself. Baekhyun is the best man at a wedding that Jongdae planned for and has always wanted to get married and now he can’t stop bothering Jongdae about wedding plans and colour schemes even if he technically doesn’t have a boyfriend so can he please leave Jongdae alone. Jongdae just wants to leech on the free wedding delicacies in peace.





	#180 YELLOW GREEN

A team of five huddled around a table while suppliers and staff worked around them. It’s a must to wear black to be lowkey in events. The intern looked sick to his stomach, finally coordinating an actual event; a wedding. Junmyeon, the head of the wedding organizers’ team, did one final rundown of everyone’s duties. “Understood? Okay, now Jongdae,” He turned to his left and there was no Jongdae. Everyone looked around. “Check the dessert table, please.” Junmyeon sighed.

“Is this strawberry or raspberry on the tart?” Jongdae asked one of the helpers behind the buffet table.

“Mixed berries,” she smiled, flushed as one of the handsome coordinators charmed her. “You can taste it, sir.” Jongdae thanked her warmly with a smile, eating one deliciously.

“Kim Jongdae!” Junmyeon’s assistant, Minseok, saw him chewing. “Stop stealing food. Junmyeon’s about to finish the huddle.” Jongdae got one more, mumbling it’s complemetary for him then winking at the female server before following Minseok. Junmyeon saw the tart bites in his hand, taking a bite himself. Stress eating, of course.

“You know your duties?” Minseok rolled his eyes. No wonder Jongdae always got away with eating off event buffets. Junmyeon tolerated it. Jongdae nodded, reciting his duties as an usher at reception and of course, making sure the caterer and mobile bar did their duties properly. “Flowers ready?”

“In the car. Minseok, go along. The bride can’t get married without a bouquet.” Jongdae smiled, crumbs stuck to the corners of his lips.

“Wipe your face, Dae.” The assistant left with two interns to oversee the wedding ceremony. Only Junmyeon, Jongdae, and the newest intern stayed at the reception venue.

Jongdae went to work, eyeing the cream puffs beside the cream horn. Maybe that’s his next target. His walkie talkie sounded, informing them that guests would be arriving soon. The wedding ceremony was just two blocks away from the reception venue. Junmyeon made sure everything was settled and lit. It’s a simple rustic wedding. Jongdae rolled his eyes at the originality of this couple. This was his 23rd rustic themed wedding this year and it’s not even June yet. At least they had wonderful food options.

Few of the guests arrived, sitting on their intended seats, taking pictures of the venue. Jongdae smiled kindly, directing the guests to their tables just by pointing at it. He manned the registration desk, handing out giveaways upon entering. Two men in suits strolled in, the taller one walking like a model with his hands in his pocket and the smaller one singing Panic! At The Disco exaggeratedly as he walked. “What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter. And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore.” They stopped in front of Jongdae, the singer changing expression in a second. He seemed attracted in a split second.

“Names please?” Jongdae did his job with a handsome smile on his face. The taller looked over the list, tapping his name Kim Jongin. “Table 3, and you Brendon Urie?” The smaller smiled amusingly, looking at Jongdae with warm eyes. He’s pretty cute, and quite familiar, Jongdae thought. Then again, there’s always at least three cute people in every event he went to. Two of those always left with someone, one probably had a family.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Huh, cute name for a cute boy. A popular name actually. “And I meant it. The bride’s a whore, poor Yixing, right?”

“Xing’s a whore too. Takes one to know one,” Jongin shrugged.

Of course, gossip was always invited to weddings even without an invitation. “Table 3 too, right side of the dancefloor. Have a good night!” Jongdae passed a special giveaway and gift to Jongin and one to Baekhyun. The smaller made sure he touched Jongdae’s hand when he received it. The two men, best men apparently, made their way inside. Jongin smirked to Baekhyun, who checked his special giveaway and gifts with a pout.

“What’s with the face?” Jongin noticed.

“That’s odd,” Baekhyun turned the two boxes around, feeling over the ribbon and shaking it. “He didn’t give me his phone number?” Jongin laughed incredulously, making Baekhyun chuckle.

The bride and groom finally arrived. Jongdae stood up, asking the doormen to close the doors first. He greeted the happy newlyweds, taking the bouquet off the bride’s hands. Surprisingly the bride changed outfit. Jongdae wasn’t aware she had a dress change. Minseok didn’t inform him too. The wedding team entered the venue, radioing instructions to Junmyeon and the other intern inside. One intern passed double-sided tape to Jongdae. “What’s this?” The intern whispered it to him, looking at the bride’s dress. Jongdae understood why he had no update on the dress change. Baekhyun may be right. This bride wore the shortest wedding dress Jongdae’s ever seen. The hem sat just below her ass. Of course she needed tape to keep that dress from riding up. Jongdae looked at the groom, asking permission if he could change the tape on his wife’s thighs. Yixing was an extremely handsome groom. Jongdae looked at the bride, not at her face but her chest. It’s bigger than her face. Yixing nodded, letting the intern fix his necktie. Jongdae knelt beside her and cut the tapes while she peeled the ones on her skin. She’s very pale, he thought. It must be the glutathione. Once the tapes were fixed (Jongdae secured that dress incredibly well, wanting to duct tape it around her legs because he’s a good Catholic boy), he stepped aside, signalling Junmyeon that they’re ready. The doormen opened the doors, revealing the couple. Claps and cheers welcomed the newlyweds with phones greeting them. Jongdae got his job done easily at a crucial part. He had no gown train to scatter properly as they entered. What would he scatter if half the dress was missing?

Amidst the warm welcome, Baekhyun just clapped his hands, not watching the couple. His eyes were on the registration guy quickly entering the venue, doing his best to be unnoticed. Joke’s on Jongdae, Baekhyun definitely noticed him. Every chance he got, he looked for the coordinator to see what he’s up to; coordinating the event obviously. Their eyes met from time to time, making Baekhyun smile a bit. Jongdae tried to ignore it. He got the tray of wine glasses from the waiter, preparing for the speeches. The host called the mother of the groom first. She gave one of the most heartwarming messages to her only son, hugging him tightly. The father of the bride followed.

“Well, isn’t this a fancy event? My baby girl got here, just when we all thought she’s made a business collecting rubber, if you know what I mean.” The father didn’t just say that. Jongin was dying of laughter in his seat. Baekhyun covered his mouth, trying to control his laughter. Beside Jongin was someone named Chanyeol, clapping his hands like monkeys and taking his phone out to video this. Jongdae was shocked. The bride’s father really threw his daughter’s whoring out there. He pointed to the male entourage’s table, that amazing visual pool called Table 3, being on the same page. “Yixing must have something special. I don’t want to see it though,”

Jongdae’s ears were so red just listening to this. Minseok was rushing to the sound booth, hoping to cut this speech short but it kept going...the wrong way. “I call her Baby Girl not because she’s my daughter. I have three other daughters from different women. She’s just used to being called Baby Girl by her patrons. Yixing’s probably one of them that’s why we’re all here.”

Half the crowd were uncomfortable, half were so amused. Bless Yixing’s mother’s heart for sitting through this one. “Baby Girl grew up a good girl as most girls do. She’s very bright, very caring, super flexible,” someone in the room just spat their drink. “Anyway, thank you for coming.” Sehun, one of the groomsmen, had his head on the table, covering his ears. No one could shake the innuendos, intended or not. “The bridesmaids, you all look sexy. Hope you like the gifts! She and I picked it out.” The girls smiled, and if anyone looked closely, two winked at the bride’s father. Jongdae looked at the bridesmaids for the first time that night. He looked away immediately, seeing enough in three seconds.

Jongdae took back his eye roll earlier that night for saying it’s a typical rustic wedding. No, this wasn’t rustic but exotic. Like the bridesmaids (and possibly the bride) were all exotic dancers. Their dresses were as short as the bride’s. Jongdae wondered why none of Yixing’s relatives were bridesmaids. He had no siblings but cousins were there. There were female cousins. Now he knew why no one was interested. The gifts were something else too! Jongdae saw one of the groomsmen opened his gift before entering the venue. It’s a wonderful pair of customized cufflinks and different One Piece character figures for each one. It’s cute and personal. For the bridesmaids, they got the same-shaped gifts. The content probably varied in sizes. He had no fucking idea the bridesmaids gifts wrapped in wonderful silver paper were vibrating dildos. Jongdae’s eyes met Baekhyun’s, obviously enjoying his misery with the wine glass tray. He simply shrugged, giving him that I-told-you-so look with that smirk.

Finally, thankfully, amazingly, the speech ended. That was the longest three minutes in Jongdae’s life. Scratch that, another very long three minutes added when the maid of honor spoke. “Bitch, you got the jackpot. You don’t need the club anymore. Your best patron bought you! That’s money, honey!” This was getting worse. Junmyeon watched Yixing’s mother the entire time in case he needed to call an ambulance. Yixing just smiled through it. What a man indeed! “Bitch, you know I love you. We’ve been up and down poles since we got our periods. Now climb your man well. Xingie honey, fuck her up!” She began twerking on the bride’s lap, getting hollers from nobody except the bridesmaids’ table...and the father of the bride. The groomsmen were too busy catching their breaths from laughing. The one beside Baekhyun probably passed out from laughing. Then mic drop. Minseok rubbed his hands over his face. That’s coming out of Yixing’s wallet obviously. “Which is the strongest, love?” The maid of honor asked Jongdae, sniffing the glasses.

“It’s wine. They’re all the same.” Jongdae blinked twice. She looked at each glass seriously, taking one. He just said they’re all the same. This wasn’t a life is like a box of chocolates moment because the chocolate was a Hershey bar. It’s all the same whatever you pick.

The host called a name Jongdae wished wasn’t chosen. Best Man Byun Baekhyun stood up and took his suit jacket off. He’s really feeling hot from all the laughing. Chanyeol whistled as the rest of the table screamed for him to take it off. Many of the guests laughed. They’re obviously making fun of the women in the entourage. Baekhyun made his way to the mic stand, checking the volume. The singer that he was jumped out for a moment. “Ah, ah, hello good evening everyone. I don’t need any introduction. I probably am the next famous person in this room after Xing.” Everyone laughed, even the coordinators. Not Jongdae. No wonder he seemed familiar. He’s the rising singer of the country. “Well, I’ll take longer than three minutes. Maybe three minutes and a second,” Baekhyun, the jokester indeed. “Seriously, Xing has been my big brother for years. He never had a sibling and I’m glad their family adopted me for dinner 300 nights out of 365 days a year. Now life opened,” he chuckled, innuendo lost in him.. “Opened a new chapter by marrying this...baby girl. Please, honey, take care of him in more ways than one. I’m hoping to be an uncle just as much as his mom wants grandchildren so cut the birth control pills, okay?” Oh TMI. Xing cuddled the bride who looked nervous. Someone coughed gold digger near Jongdae. He looked where the sound came from. It’s Yixing’s mom.

“What else do I have to say? You know what I wish for you Xing, what the guys wish for you.” Baekhyun looked so sincere now. Yixing smiled expectantly to his boys then Baekhyun. “Write a prenup immediately. Sehun will have it notarized in 24 hours. Please, fulfill our wish. Bank matters the most, Xing. Credit. Credit! It’s best to be safekept.” Baekhyun managed to say all that with a straight face while the whole room laughed, clapped and cheered for the Best Man of the decade. Jongdae bit his lip, stifling his smile. He definitely agreed to his words. Baekhyun jumped offstage, smiling beautifully to Jongdae. “Let it out, come on. You’ll end up farting.” Jongdae smiled wide, chuckling too. “That’s better. You look cuter when you smile.” Baekhyun raised his glass to the coordinator, walking back to the stage for the toast. Jongdae felt the heat on his ears again. Baekhyun drank the wine, eyes on Jongdae only, pleased he made the coordinator laugh.

After the delicious and expensive dinner, the night was topped, literally, with a performance by the bride. Jongdae wasn’t surprised. No one was anymore except Yixing. She gave him a lapdance in front of everyone. Jongdae’s leaning on the edge of the buffet table, arms crossed. His work’s more or less done for the night. Junmyeon and Minseok were assessing the interns so no one’s up his ass anymore. Everyone’s just enjoying now. He ate the mixed berries tart quickly then turned to watch the display in front, sipping his cider. A figure neared him, holding a small empty plate. “I saw that, mister.” He mumbled. Jongdae looked to his right, stopping his chewing. It’s Baekhyun smirking, of course. “I’ll keep it as our secret.” He winked then scanned the array of desserts and pastries.

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, seeing if the mess was finished. Nope. “Which one did you just eat?” He asked Jongdae.

“All of them are good.” Jongdae replied.

“Okay, but I want what you just ate for the seventh time tonight.” Baekhyun was getting confused with all these sweets. There’s 24 kinds. Yes, he counted. Jongdae sighed, obviously caught since Baekhyun’s watching all night. He stepped to the left once, revealing the tarts. Baekhyun smiled. “You’re really keeping them to yourself.” He ate one in one go, humming in appreciation. “Wow, this is good.” He spoke with his mouth full. Jongdae smiled a bit with pride. He looked to his left, seeing the drinks, handing one to Baekhyun. The Best Man put the small plate down, taking the drink.

“Try the Battenberg cake. It’s nice.” Jongdae recommended, Baekhyun ate. He popped a cream puff after.

“You sure know a lot about these.”

“I tasted all of it.” Jongdae shrugged then looked at Baekhyun. “That’s our secret.” Baekhyun smiled, liking this thing they have, whatever it was. He swallowed the Gansito snack cakes and copied Jongdae’s stance. That awful performance was still going and half the guests went home already. “Is your name a secret too or I have to taste it to know if it’s good?”

Smooth. Jongdae scoffed, secretly loving it. Baekhyun waited expectantly, sipping his cider. “Jongdae, Kim Jongdae,”

Baekhyun pouted, piquing Jongdae’s curiosity. “Well, that was easy. Shame, I wanted to taste it.” He sipped his cider again. Jongdae’s brows raised, amazed by this guy’s confidence. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Three years,” Jongdae didn’t mind the small talk. He’s rather bored alone anyway.

“Junmyeon isn’t abusing you or anything? I heard he’s quite the pushover.” Baekhyun chuckled, making Jongdae smile.

“He is a pushover, but it gets things done.” Baekhyun spoke so casually about Junmyeon. “Do you know each other?” The Best Man nodded.

“He’s a good friend of ours. If he wasn’t asked to coordinate this wedding, he’d be sitting with us over there.” Hmm, that’s new information. “So, when are you getting off work?” Again, smooth. Jongdae chuckled, shaking his head. This guy’s something else indeed. The look on Jongdae’s face signalled Baekhyun to try harder. “Sorry, that’s too forward.” He stepped around Jongdae, blocking his view of the disastrous performance because Yixing’s mom just yanked the bride off her son. “Can I at least get your number?” Jongdae laughed heartily. Junmyeon noticed, amused by the people involved. He’s never seen Jongdae like that. “You have to give it. I worked so hard tonight to make you laugh.” Baekhyun was so playful and cheeky.

“You’re not getting it, mister. I don’t do relationships or flings.” Jongdae was firm. Baekhyun tried to talk around it.

“I’m not the type to leave with someone after events.” Baekhyun felt slightly offended.

“I bet so. You’re reputation’s shining, Mr. Master of Light.” Jongdae definitely listened to some of Baekhyun’s songs so he knew Master of Light was his concept. Whoever gave him that concept deserved a plaque, Jongdae thought. Byun Baekhyun was truly a shining force.

“So you don’t believe in love?” Baekhyun was all ears now.

“I do, but it’s not a priority.”

“You must be a virgin. No, had a fuck but went horrible.” Baekhyun needed a speech filter.

“No and no. I’d rather focus on work. Schedule is always full."

“That’s odd for someone who organises and coordinates weddings. If you don’t want to get married, why do you stay in this job? You can even organise with other events.” Good question. Jongdae may have thought of it, even secretly wanted to be married. That was before… “Please, so I can thank you for suggesting amazing desserts. I’d like to take you to a bakery but there’s nothing sweeter than you.” Lame. “As if you’d knead (need) it,” Baekhyun looked at the dessert table to make his point. Jongdae wanted to kick himself for even giving a smile to that. Why was he a sucker for stupid cheesy lines?

“You can just thank me now.” Jongdae pushed another pastry in his mouth. Baekhyun leaned forward, taking one for himself. Jongdae leaned back slightly, not wanting to make contact with Baekhyun’s shoulder. The singer did smell absolutely delightful. Oh the mess in front took a new toll. Jongdae didn’t want to be part of that mess. Yixing’s mom was crying while Yixing comforted her. The groomsmen comforted her, fanning her and giving her water. They made a barrier between both women. The bride’s fanning her eyes, very stressed as her bridesmaids probably gave her a you’re a bad bitch, honey pep talk.

“Why would I? You haven’t even given me anything yet. That phone number would be a good start.” Persistent Byun Baekhyun, Jongdae’s quite amused with him. Good thing he’s good company, a good distraction from the mess in front. “Come on,” he held Jongdae’s elbow gently. “It’ll suck so bad if I have to ask it from Junmyeon.”

“No it won’t. It’s a good idea actually.” Jongdae smiled.

“So I’ll say, hey Junmyeon, Jongdae’s one of your guys yeah? Then he’ll say yeah, why? Then I’ll have to say Jongdae said to get his number from you.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes. He’s really going to name drop. “He’ll say go get it from him. So it will come back to what just happened a few minutes ago when I asked your number. I just saved us some time to escape that back and forth.” Baekhyun shrugged, making that scenario very convincing. Jongdae didn’t want to look like he’s ordering Junmyeon to give him his number. “You don’t believe me?” Baekhyun was really going to make the scenario a reality. Jongdae stopped him, holding his arm to stop him from leaving. Baekhyun looked at his hand, very happy. He wanted to scream out of giddiness. Jongdae began saying the first digit but Baekhyun stopped him. “Wait, you’re single, right?” Jongdae pursed his lips, hoping Baekhyun would stop being stupid.

“I just told you I don’t do relationships! Why would I waste my time talking to you if I wasn’t, huh?” Jongdae whined, accent coming out. He even hit Baekhyun’s arm. “Did you forget that Junmyeon’s my boss?” Baekhyun chuckled, enjoying this more than he should.

That’s an answer in itself. The last employee that left Junmyeon’s team was booted because she prioritized relationship over work. As much as possible, having a relationship was a big no to Junmyeon if it interfered with work. So yes, Jongdae’s extremely single. Baekhyun brought his phone out, ready to type. “Don’t give a fake number. Junmyeon will verify.” Jongdae groaned, hitting Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly this time. Baekhyun called the number immediately, making Jongdae take his phone out. The Best Man got Jongdae’s phone and handed him his. “For contact photo,”

“We are not doing a Troy and Gabriella in High School Musical after Start of Something New. Come on, Baekhyun, at least join the photo then we can share.” Jongdae whined, pulling him to his side. Baekhyun chuckled, handing Jongdae his phone back to take the photo. He stood beside him, flashing a cute peace sign. Jongdae took two photos so he had options on where he didn’t look bad. Baekhyun’s hand snaked Jongdae’s, startling him. “What are you--,”

“You’re holding my phone.” Baekhyun was so amused by Jongdae’s hostile nature just to not be uncomfortable or flustered. Jongdae apologised, giving it back. Baekhyun saw Junmyeon looking at them with narrowed eyes, pointing at Jongdae. Baekhyun’s smile reigned in, quite embarrassed someone saw them flirting. “Uh, your boss is calling you.”

“Of course he is. When is he not,” Jongdae sighed, drank his wine, then put the glass down. Baekhyun looked at where he placed it. Jongdae just drank Baekhyun’s wine. The singer didn’t tell him that. He didn’t mind.

“Thank you, Kim Jongdae! Hope we’ll see each other again!” Baekhyun smiled, taking the same glass.

"I'll check my schedule!" Jongdae felt gooey inside as he dragged himself back to his team. Why was he flustered? Junmyeon will probably call him out. No, it’s not Junmyeon but Minseok.

“Well, your stars are very lucky.” He teased. “I’ve known Junmyeon’s friends for a while now because of events. Baekhyun’s not the type to bring someone to events, let alone leave with one. He’s usually to himself or with his friends if not hanging out at the buffet table. He’s been to many weddings, but always the Best Man or Groomsman, never the groom.” Jongdae didn’t know why this was relevant but it confirmed Baekhyun’s description of himself. “He’s not a drinker too unlike his friends.”

“Get to the point, Minnie.” Jongdae didn’t like beating around the bush. Maybe that’s why he found Baekhyun amusing.

“Approaching you tonight held a lot of intention from him. Is someone finally trying to get our Jongdae hitched?” Minseok smiled prettily for Jongdae.

“Junmyeon forbids rel-,”

“Forbid has a distinct difference from discourage, Jongdae. Even the interns are dating someone, keep up.” Minseok whispered, leaving tons of bells to ring in Jongdae’s mind.

“I just met the guy!” Jongdae called after him.

“Then why are you so flustered around him all night?” Oh no, someone else watched him all night. Jongdae rubbed his ears bashfully for giving him away. He saw Baekhyun with his friends, confirming that he’s not drinking hard liquor unlike them. Apart from the wine Jongdae gave him, he had nothing else. Baekhyun met his eyes, giving him an adorable smile before turning his attention back to his friends. No, Jongdae’s not going to let Minseok demonise him. He’s not going back there again.

\---

Jongdae pushed his chair back and took a break. He’s going crazy with this bride who wanted a specific shade of yellow-green. He’s been looking at swatches for three days, finding that damn shade, went to different color mixers and artists but this bride was restless. She gave a reference but when Jongdae got close to finding it, she’d say it’s too yellow than green or too green than yellow. In Jongdae’s eyes, they all looked like baby’s diarrhea now. He’s had enough with this color.

He stared at the color of his coffee, thankful there was a seat in his favorite cafe nearby. He’s so thankful for the color brown. Dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair surfaced his memory. Jongdae blinked twice, asking himself why he just thought of that. Worse, he looked at his phone. Jongdae touched his chest, so surprised that he mildly hoped. “Byun Baekhyun,” he whispered to himself, loving how unique his name was. A cup dropped on the table, followed by its owner. Junmyeon sat down, smiling tiredly to him. “Found that yellow green?” He teased. Jongdae scoffed, not wanting to talk about it. “Let it go. Let the interns suffer real life terror clients.” They both chuckled. “I’m assigning you to something else.”

“What is it now? I hope their color preference would be better than yellow green and neon green as one motif.” Jongdae hated bright things as of now. This bride forced him to hate it. He leaned his head on the table, so exhausted. Junmyeon petted his head.

“You’ll love this. Because the bride doesn’t know what she wants, neither does the groom. They just want to get married. They're having the groom’s cousin fix things. You,” Junmyeon shifted in his seat. “You met Baekhyun, right?” He waited for Jongdae’s rejection but the guy didn’t move or react. “He’s the cousin who’ll fix this.”

“You set me up.” Jongdae slowly lifted his head and narrowed his eyes.

“I swear, I didn’t. I’m serious about the situation. His cousin just engaged this girl suddenly. We’re all shocked. Baekhyun’s the Best Man,”

“Of course, he is.” Jongdae sipped his drink.

“And he really needs help. It’s just a small wedding, 50 people max. He’ll just need help fixing the venue...in a month.”

“Ahh! That’s why you give this one to me! It’s a rush project, okay, okay I get your plan, Jun.” Jongdae pretended to ride along but Junmyeon knew better. That sarcasm had a catch.

“What are you worried about? You organized a wedding in 10 days. Is it really the time or the person you’re working with?” Minseok told this motherfucker. Jongdae threw a silent childish fit in his seat then calmed down. Junmyeon got him.

“I hate you and Minseok.” Jongdae glared at him, got his cup, then stood to leave. He turned to Junmyeon. “While you’re at it, why don't you admit to everyone you’ve been dating your assistant for almost two years now?” Oh, blackmail.

“I’ll admit when you do, Jongdae.” Junmyeon gave his most handsome smile. Jongdae really lost this one. The seasoned organizer ran back to Junmyeon, begging on his knees that he’ll eventually find the right yellow green sooner. “Why are you so bothered? Baekhyun’s harmless. You’ll probably have fun in this project.” The head petting continued. Junmyeon’s so affectionate to his employees.

“That’s what I’m afraid of, Junmyeon. I-I can’t go back there again. There's too many on my schedule already.” Jongdae’s eyes were so filled with worry. Junmyeon cupped his face gently.

“Jongdae, when it comes, let it happen. The best things in life happen unexpectedly. You could be missing on the greatest chapter ever told in your story.”

“What if it’s a plot twist? Attraction doesn’t always end with love.” Jongdae really refused to believe that he just left the starting line.

“It won’t hurt as bad as the first time. What the other did to you was the worst thing ever. I’m not saying date your client. That’s unprofessional, Jongdae. But just in case your resolve cracks, I’m willing to look past some professionalism lines.” Junmyeon smiled innocently. Something’s fishy.

“He asked for me, didn’t he?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, what the client wants, we must provide. You’re due to meet him at his place tomorrow. Dress casually. I’m sure Baekhyun’s just in his pajamas.” Junmyeon patted Jongdae’s head again and left first. Jongdae’s really tied to this one. He hit his head repeatedly, frustrated he didn’t get the right shade of yellow green sooner.

On his way home, he passed by a record shop. There’s posters of recent comebacks and new artists. There were fansign notices too. Jongdae wondered what if. He entered the shop, scanning through the selections. He picked up a Buzz album, remembering his high school days singing their songs in karaoke rooms. “See anything you like?” The old man who owned the shop neared him with a smile. Jongdae smiled, putting the album down. He looked at the old man, noticing a stand behind him. He excused himself, standing in front of albums with Baekhyun’s photos on it. “Ah, Baekhyun. He’s a good choice. Many teenagers buy his albums because of fansigns. He’ll be having one soon.”

Jongdae got one, seeing the tracklist. The credit card was swiped. His sanity returned as he looked at the four albums bought. It’s all Baekhyun. There goes a good amount that was equal to a decent dinner. He could’ve just streamed his songs online but he bought all his albums. Jongdae ran to his bedroom, hoping his best friend wasn’t there yet. He put the albums on his bed and opened each one like it’s Christmas. He got the photocards, stupidly smiling to it. The smile disappeared in a second. “I hate this.” He put the unsealed albums on the shelf, securing the photocards inside so they won’t fall off. He fell on his bed, rubbing his belly. Now he didn’t have any money for dinner. Was he supposed to eat the album instead? Jongdae shook his head. He’s rather sleep this off. He’s due to a meeting in a few hours.

\---

Jongdae followed Junmyeon’s advice in dress code, wearing jeans, a loose white shirt, and sneakers. He rang the doorbell above the platinum house number 404, checking its material; as expected from someone who linked suppliers for a living. Baekhyun opened the door, smiling warmly to Jongdae. “Oh good, you’re dry. It just started raining. Come in.” Baekhyun stepped aside, letting him enter. Jongdae noticed another pair of house slippers on the side.

“Do you live with someone? I only brought snacks for two.” Jongdae pointed the extra pair of slippers and raised a plastic bag shyly.

“What? Ah no, those are yours to use. Don’t worry, it’s new.” Baekhyun closed the door. “You didn’t have to bring snacks. I’m pretty stocked in the pantry but thanks.” Baekhyun walked in first, going right. Jongdae tucked his shoes neatly in the corner, wearing the soft house slippers. It’s very thoughtful of Baekhyun to buy new ones for a guest. “I live alone but I have this loaf.” Baekhyun emptied the plastic bag, smelling the fresh spring rolls as his foot rubbed Mongryong’s belly. Jongdae saw the place better, living room in front of him, kitchen on the right, rooms on the left, Mongryong lying on the wooden floor adorably. He barked once to Jongdae, making the guy smile. “He says hi. Make yourself comfortable. Cable’s paid. Wifi password’s on the table.” Baekhyun went to the fridge to get drinks. Jongdae sat down, impressed with his simple but elegant space. It’s very cozy. Mongryong jumped to his lap and made himself comfortable.

“Junmyeon said you asked for my assistance for your cousin’s wedding?” Jongdae got straight to work.

“Yes. It was either you or Minseok.” Baekhyun handed him a cool glass of water as he sat down beside him. “Hope you don’t mind. It’s just a small wedding. They suddenly got engaged after an Asian cruise.” He scoffed. “It was two weeks ago.”

“Oh, wow. So what will you need from me?” Jongdae held his phone, ready for notetaking.

“Where do we begin? I don’t know anything honestly. I just attend these things.”

“Best Man of the year?” Jongdae teased.

“Of the decade actually,” Baekhyun chimed. “I’m the guy version of 27 Dresses but I wear the same suit every two weddings.” They both laughed. “You decide, Jongdae. I’ll just...suggest.”

“Actually, I want you to choose with me. You know the couple more than I do. Maybe we can meet in between. What are they like?” Jongdae shrugged.

“I don’t know, but my cousin’s the groom.”

“What’s their story?”

“I don’t know,” Shrug.

“Your cousin’s preferences for the wedding?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun laughed incredulously, knowing how frustrating it was. He noticed Jongdae’s absentmindedly petting his dog. Odd, Mongryong isn’t friendly with guests.

“Is there anything you know about them?”

“None.” Baekhyun found himself smiling slightly.

“Then why are you fixing this? Doesn’t the bride have a maid of honor? Wait, don’t say it. You don’t know.” Baekhyun put his glass on the coffee table.

“I do know the answer to that. She doesn’t. She doesn’t have a family but lots of friends. And last time we spoke, which was two hours ago, she said she’ll just pull a friend to be the maid of honor on the day itself.” Jongdae sighed. “Yes! Yes, that’s exactly what I did!”

“Junmyeon was right. This will be more fun than picking the right shade of yellow green.” Jongdae scratched his neck. “Venue at least?”

“He has a boathouse. There’s a good yard beside it.” Baekhyun tried to remember the map of that place. Last time he went there, he was drunk. That’s a good start. “But I don’t want that rustic shit,” Jongdae’s so pleased they’re on the same page.

“So cruise ship, lakehouse, no rustic, thank heavens, 50 people, all friends? No, guy’s family and friends then girl’s friends only. Did I miss anything?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, who shook his head. “I have my work cut out for me. Let's see when we can schedule our next meeting.” He rose, making Mongryong jump off.

“Wait, you brought so much food. I can’t eat it all alone. Mongryong’s obese already. He’ll die if he eats more with me.” Baekhyun gave his best pout. “It’s still raining outside.” Jongdae left his umbrella, great. “I’ll drive you back to Junmyeon’s. Come on, do you really want to go back to picking that baby’s diarrhea shade? How full is your schedule?” Wow, he and Jongdae had the same analogy.

With several compelling arguments and Mongryong’s cuddling, Jongdae stayed...until dinner. “What is with you and sweets?” Baekhyun noticed that the organizer munched those lemon squares very well. He wasn’t disgusted but rather amused by the whole thing. Jongdae pushed the half-eaten box to Baekhyun, letting him taste to believe. Baekhyun ate one and enjoyed it. “I may not be the next Kim Junmyeon, one of the top event organizers in the country, but I’m still in his team for a reason. I give the best food and dessert recommendations. Even alcohol I think,”

“How did you even start working for Jun? He doesn’t hire just anybody.” Baekhyun was genuinely curious. He’s been friends with Junmyeon since high school and he’s a picky one, even with friends. Those he let it in his life and career must matter in some way or another. Jongdae smiled sullenly to his mug.

“Do you really have to know now?” Jongdae wanted to be polite about wanting to keep his privacy a bit longer. Baekhyun shook his head, knowing he’s too forward again. “You’ll know, I promise. It depends if you’re patient enough.” Baekhyun clasped his own hands on the table and sat straight like a proper student, promising to be patient. Jongdae thought he was very silly. “Drive me home, Byun Baekhyun. It’s getting late.” Baekhyun looked at the clock, not realising it’s almost 9PM. They spent the entire day talking and knowing about each other.

Baekhyun locked his home then walked with Jongdae to the elevators. “Junmyeon will give me a piece of his mind for keeping you all day.” Baekhyun hissed, not excited about that.

“Don’t worry. I’ll say we began discussing preparations.” Jongdae winked. He’s not going to hide he had a good time in Baekhyun’s company. He didn’t expect Baekhyun to look gratefully relieved. “I do have homework for you.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly with curiosity. Jongdae noticed he did that a lot. It’s a simple homework. To help Jongdae, Baekhyun must know what kinds of flowers, colors, decorations, traditions, themes and outfits were appropriate for weddings. “I’ll text you the list. You look so overwhelmed.” Jongdae couldn’t help but chuckle at his dumbfounded expression. He really couldn’t resist patting the guy’s cheeks lightly. Baekhyun smiled wider after Jongdae did that. It’s comforting to know they’ve gotten close. The elevator finally came.

In the parking space, Jongdae’s head was always left behind while they walked. The cars were no joke. Baekhyun felt that he was being left behind. He looked over his shoulder, turning his body upon seeing Jongdae take a photo of a Maserati. It didn’t stop there. He also took a photo of the BMW beside it, and the Mercedes Benz, and so on. Baekhyun strolled to his guest, who was unaware he’s already behind him. “I sense this won’t be your last time here.” Baekhyun rested his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder, hands resting on his waist. Surprise, surprise, it was tinier that Baekhyun expected. “Look at those next time. You still have to give me directions.” Jongdae froze, internally flustered with Baekhyun’s closeness. His voice was a tad deeper too.

“I-I’ll call a cab.” Jongdae felt his throat dry. Since were they into skinship? No, since were they comfortable with each other’s personal space? Why was he alright with this? Baekhyun’s eyes were kinder than expected. Jongdae found himself staring too long.

“You drag me all the way down to the basement to get a cab. Kim Jongdae, no. I need some air too. Let’s go, sweet tooth.” Baekhyun directed Jongdae to his car, letting him walk first, hands still firm on Jongdae’s waist. They stopped in front of a black Audi R8 with red accents, sending Jongdae’s mouth open. He raised his phone slowly, taking a quick snap. Baekhyun chuckled, unlocking the doors. “Don’t post that. Crazy fans will follow us.”

The inside of the car was no less than amazing. His interior was black with red piping. The steering wheel was obviously custom. What car brand installed steering wheels that had an intertwined monogram of the damn owner’s initials? None. Baekhyun pressed a button, letting the engine roar. He eased out of his parking space, smoothly going up the ramp until his black beauty’s on the street for everyone to see. Jongdae fastened his seatbelt, feeling the acceleration of the car. At the first stoplight, Baekhyun pointed the GPS screen to Jongdae.

“Who are you and why are you rich?” Jongdae didn’t mean to be that blunt. Baekhyun chuckled, wiping his hands on his lap. Ah, he’s so nervous being with someone cute and driving him home. It’s been a while since he did this.

“Well, I’m a Byun. Not sure if that rings a bell but,”

“You’re a singer.” Jongdae was shocked even if he knew that. Baekhyun nodded. He's the son of the singer named Byun so he’s also a singer now.

“Now I see why Minseok’s the entertainment specialist of the team.” Baekhyun gave him a quick glance. “Oh, put that address in fast. It’s about to be green.”

Jongdae did his best to set the GPS accurately, still holding on to what has been shared between them. He’s with a Byun, one of the top soloists in the country right now. The Byun of the elite family that owned so many businesses. Jongdae sat back, letting that information sink in. Baekhyun followed the directions, driving with ease. At another stoplight, he looked at his passenger. “Are you still breathing?” He smiled. Jongdae shook his head. “Come on, this is why I don’t tell people my name or my job.”

“No, no, please don’t think I’m uncomfortable. It’s just...I’m embarrassed to have you drive me home.” Jongdae spoke bashfully.

“Ey it’s nothing. We’re friends, right?” Jongdae found himself staring at Baekhyun with much awe. The singer had a warm smile on his face. “You’re helping me plan an entire wedding that’s not even mine. I need you more than anyone at this point. What if you got mugged outside? There goes my Best Man title,” Baekhyun groaned.

“Why is that so important to you? Don’t you feel tired attending all these weddings as a Best Man?” The tables have turned, and Baekhyun’s giving that sad smile now. Jongdae didn’t press further, knowing he could get grilled again. “Don’t answer that.”

“I promise I’ll tell you when the time comes.” Baekhyun smirked. “You might actually piece it together if you’re smart enough.”

Jongdae was scared to do so. He didn’t want to see the skeletons in Baekhyun’s closet yet. They just met. Who was he to find out anyway? “Is this your place?” Baekhyun leaned forward, looking at the building’s name. Jongdae unbuckled his seatbelt and checked if he didn’t forget anything. Baekhyun hasn’t opened the doors for some reason. Jongdae smiled adorably to Baekhyun. He’s thankful it’s dark or Jongdae would see him blush. Those lip curls are a gem. Jongdae stopped breathing. Soft pressure was demanded to be felt on the left corner of his lips. Baekhyun opened his eyes, coming to his senses. He bravely looked at Jongdae’s face, expectations meeting reality. “I’m sorry, oh god, I-I didn’t, I, Jongdae, I’m sorry, shit,” Baekhyun was malfunctioning. He just kissed Jongdae. The organizer gripped Baekhyun’s arm, stopping all unnecessary movements. Baekhyun’s breath stopped. He’s about to get punched. He turned his face, avoiding his eye in the line of contact.

“D-Don’t be,” Jongdae mumbled. He couldn’t recognize his voice. Baekhyun relaxed his face, intrigued. “Yeah, don’t be. I mean, I had a clue you liked me.”

“You did?” Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he’d be relieved or what.

“Baekhyun,” He looked at Jongdae better. A slap hit his arm. Oh god he’s just hallucinating. Jongdae still had his seatbelt on. “I said open the door.”

“Y-You’re still,” Baekhyun whispered, pointing to the seatbelt. Definitely hallucinating.

“Oh! Oh, I’m so stupid.” Jongdae laughed. Baekhyun unlocked the doors. “Thanks for a great time, Baekhyun. See you sooner! Send me your schedule too. I’ll find some space for you in mine." He got out and closed the door, waving to Baekhyun from the window. He’s so shook by what he just envisioned. Baekhyun shook his head and changed gears. At the first stoplight on his way back, he touched his lips...then slapped it.

“No Baekhyun, not this time. Don’t rush! This guy doesn’t want relationships. He was clear about it. Go easy, Byun. Yes, let whatever happens happen. Okay,” Baekhyun screamed when his phone buzzes beside him. He answered it quickly.

“Are you still with Jongdae?” It’s the boss.

“No, just dropped him off. It was a very productive meeting. He gave me homework.” Baekhyun laughed with Junmyeon.

“Of course he would. He hates dumb people. Go with it, Baek. It could lead you to places.” The hope was there.

“Don’t say that.” Baekhyun rest his elbow on the door, biting his thumb while he drove with one hand. He didn’t want to rush hope. “I thought you said he’s not into relationships. Why would I push my luck on this one?”

“You seemed happier.” Baekhyun was impressed. Someone did watch him that night. Not that he’d admit his feelings showed.

“Happiness is relative to the situation and events before the scenario, Junmyeon. Don’t force this on me.” Baekhyun spoke smartly. “Leave me alone. I’ve been well on my own too.”

“It’s been five years, Baek. You should live again.” The advice of an elder was something welcome yet unwelcomed. “Drive safely.” Baekhyun let the call die by itself, just like his uplifted mood from earlier.

\---

“This is awfully late. How was work?” Kyungsoo, Jongdae’s roommate and best friend, interrogated from the sofa.

“Had an offsite meeting with a new client and the rain poured,” Jongdae felt the exhaustion now.

“The one with the nice car?”

“Yes,” Jongdae bit his tongue afterwards, knowing Kyungsoo was watching him from the balcony. It’s five floors up and even if his horrible eyesight, he owned a great pair of glasses that functioned as magnifying glasses. Kyungsoo smiled. “I can explain.”

“It’s okay. You seemed to have a great time. Your ears are pink. Good for you,” Kyungsoo mixed rice and sauce in his bowl, loving Jongdae’s misery. “Who was it?” Jongdae pointed to the TV screen. How convenient Kyungsoo’s watching a music show where Baekhyun performed. “No seriously, who was it?” Jongdae didn’t move.

“He’s one of Junmyeon’s mates. My boss is amazingly well connected.”

“Please don’t tell me he was the Best Man that got your number from the last wedding.” Kyungsoo closed his eyes, begging it wasn’t so, but Jongdae was silent. “Jongdae, have you met your dealbreaker?” The smile on Kyungsoo’s plump lips held so much excitement. Of all people, he got a rising singer’s attention. It screamed stress and trouble for him. Jongdae went to his room without another word.

Few days passed and Minseok turned his chair, noticing his coworker dressed quite casually for office. He’s in an undone flannel with a tank top inside, jeans, and sneakers. Jongdae hastened to his desk, pulling drawers out and creating a mess. Minseok just watched him. Junmyeon wondered what the noise was outside so he checked. Jongdae’s a mess. He’s shoving swatch books, flowers samples, and pens in his backpack like a madman. The interns were shocked by the calmest coordinator’s behavior. Junmyeon signalled for them to calm, that it’s no big deal. “He has somewhere to be.”

“I don’t need to guess.” Minseok smiled, loving this sight. “Why are you torturing him, Jun? He doesn’t have to please his client. Come on, it’s just Baek.”

“I’m not doing anything! It’s him putting pressure on himself.” Junmyeon held his hands up.

“Jongdae likes him.” Minseok narrowed his eyes, realizing something the person himself hasn’t acknowledged. “Junmyeon, what have you done? You’re going to lose an employee. Look at him, he’s so eager and he doesn’t even realize.”

“Jongdae, where are you going?” Junmyeon finally intervened when Jongdae’s wearing his backpack. Poor boy looked so shocked as if he got caught doing something illegal.

“Oh, Baekhyun finished his homework faster than I expected. I have to finish this phase so we can end in a month.” Jongdae explained.

“The wedding will be in two or three months.” Junmyeon’s brow furrowed.

“I know. I just want to go back to picking the right shade of yellow green already.” Jongdae waved to everyone. “See you all tomorrow!”

“He won’t be back tomorrow. Maybe by the end of the week, but not tomorrow.” Minseok turned his chair again, getting back to work. “He probably forgot to call the supplier I asked for but okay, let him go.” Junmyeon looked at the interns, so defeated with the yellow green shade that’s been passed to them.

Jongdae met Baekhyun at his favorite cafe nearby. The shade of brown on his hair fit so well with the place. He’s wearing a loose sweater and jeans with sneakers. Great, no one’s overdressed. Baekhyun slid a cup to Jongdae’s direction. “As instructed, Iced Americano, bland.” Baekhyun smiled.

“What did you get?” Jongdae peeked at the cup.

“Preschool preference, Strawberry Latte.” Baekhyun wiggled his brows. “Anyway, here’s my homework.” Jongdae got the thin stack of papers, disappointed already. All five pages were blank. No wonder it was so fast. “Teach me where to begin.”

“I told you to-”

“I know what you told me but we’re paying you to tell me things I don’t know, which is your job. Guide me through.” Baekhyun leaned on the table, flipping the first page. At the top of it was a one-liner idea. Theme: Cruise. Jongdae’s mind burst with ideas.

Baekhyun flipped through Jongdae’s swatch book, looking at the shades of blues, greens, and creams seriously. It took quite some time for him to create a color palette so Jongdae pointed at a color. “Blue is an obvious choice. It means faith, heaven, skies, sincerity, loyalty,”

“Trust,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes lingering on a certain shade. Jongdae nodded. He did a double take to see if his hunch was correct. Baekhyun valued trust. It’s something he didn’t give easily. “Which one would be nice?”

“Personally?” Jongdae was cautious not to impose his likes. Baekhyun nodded, eyes on him now. This was trust. “Go for the middle, blue green shades.”

“You and mixed colors, you sure you don’t miss yellow green?” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae chuckled, pointing to Viridian Green. Baekhyun was so pleased they were on the same page. Jongdae knew he liked it. “It would go well with Chantilly Lace, don’t you think? It has some blue undertones.” Jongdae sat back amazed. Baekhyun did some homework after all. After three hours, they had a very relaxing color palette or Viridian Green, Chantilly Lace, Powder Blue, and Navy Blue. Jongdae pulled those swatches out, clipping them at the cover of the book.

“If this was my wedding, I’d choose the same colors.” Jongdae mumbled to himself. Baekhyun smiled warmly, nodding. He too would choose the same.

“Okay, next is flowers.” Jongdae was in the zone.

“Actually I have to go. Family’s expecting me for dinner.” Baekhyun checked his phone for the time.

“But you just got here,” Jongdae was so shook this meeting had little productivity. Three hours and he just got there? Baekhyun really didn’t have to be anywhere. He’s just cautious of what he’s feeling. Was he allowed to feel like this? Baekhyun wondered if Jongdae’s concerned about something else.

“Are you free for dinner next week? I’d love to see you again.” Jongdae checked his schedule and nodded.

“I’m pretty free until this project’s over. Junmyeon made me focus on this fully.”

“So I have you all to myself?” Baekhyun challenged. Jongdae nodded, biting his own tongue for being too eager to answer. “I’m just really busy with recording lately,”

“New song?” Jongdae sipped his drink, making small talk. Baekhyun shook his head. It was for a fellow artist that needed backing vocals. Baekhyun was paid to do it. “I can’t keep you here any longer. Go on,” In Baekhyun’s mind, he wanted to stay in this moment forever. Baekhyun leaned his upper body on the table, not wanting to go as he closed his eyes. He hated to be the guy who left first. Jongdae’s hand tapped Baekhyun’s cheek, encouraging him to do so. The singer found himself liking this each time it happened. He leaned to Jongdae’s touch.

“You’re really warm. Was the cake good?” Baekhyun slurred. Jongdae cut a piece and fed Baekhyun sideways. “Oh, do you know any good bakeshops? Of course you do. I’ll be picking the cake too. Help me.” Baekhyun rubbed his cheek on Jongdae’s palm.

“Are you the one getting married? Why are you picking everything?”

“Then pick with me! It’s weird I’m like marrying myself.” Jongdae laughed. “The couple’s on another trip. They’ll be back on the day of the wedding. Limits were set so I’m not picking her wedding dress.”

“But you’re picking the neckties I’m sure.” Jongdae scoffed.

“Come with me, please.” Baekhyun pouted, holding Jongdae’s hand this time. “Come with me! Come with me!” He shook the organizer, making a small scene for fun. Jongdae slapped his hands off his arms.

“Fine! Fine! Tell me your schedule and we’ll work around it.”

Later that night, Jongdae fixed what they had and what still needed to be done. Kyungsoo was surprised to see his friend home first. It’s a rare occasion. “Jongdae, are you hungry?” He called. No answer. Kyungsoo found Jongdae in bed, laptop open, papers all over, head tilted to the side, sleeping. He looked at the screen, impressed with his work as always. It was a very intricate and polished moodboard. Jongdae’s phone lit. Strawberry Baekhyun.

Finished another take. I have 10 minutes break. What about Daffodils? I saw it in the lyrics just now. New beginning and all

Is there a blue daffodil?

White?

Seems nice to have the flowers all white hehehe

Jongdae?

You busy?

Have to go back to recording. Let me know if I’m doing horrible HA HA HA

Kyungsoo smiled amusingly. Baekhyun’s really trying hard. Jongdae snored, choking on it then coughed. He saw Kyungsoo beside his bed. “Oh, you’re home.” He yawned. Kyungsoo nodded.

“I have new pastry samples. Do you want to try? That’s impressive. I’m actually thinking about hiring you as my wedding organizer.” Kyungsoo laughed. Jongdae stared at his work, thinking it’s so-so. “Come out when you’re ready. Ants will beat you to it.”

Jongdae checked his phone, seeing the messages. He replied quickly then ate. Sweets came first in Jongdae’s life. He needed a sugar dose too.

\---

Minseok was right. Jongdae returned to the office by the end of the week. He sat down as his laptop booted. Beside it was a compilation. Minseok was amazed. He’s done a lot in a week. The elder strolled to Jongdae for a quick chat. “This is definitely easier than yellow green.” Jongdae laughed, making the interns groan at the side. They’re still not finished with it. That bride was a terror and a nuisance already. At least these interns were met with the worst case scenario. No one would probably beat this client. Minseok liked the ideas the more he looked through the compilation. Jongdae’s browser had tabs of flowers.

“Well, the Kim Jongdae elegance is definitely there. How does it feel to plan your own wedding?” Minseok teased.

“Ha. Ha. I’m not getting married. When will you?” Jongdae gave a mischievous smile. Minseok covered his mouth, looking at the interns.

The office doors opened. An intern freaked out in his seat. “That’s Baekhyun, right? Whoa, Sir Junmyeon has a great social circle.”

“Why do you think I applied here? I heard celebrities and rich people come by every week.” Another gossiped. Minseok winked to Jongdae, rising first to acknowledge their boss. Baekhyun and Junmyeon talked and walked at the same time. Jongdae smiled kindly with Minseok. Junmyeon separated from Baekhyun, going to his office. Baekhyun called him, pointing straight ahead. Junmyeon nodded. Minseok rushed to get out of the singer’s way. Baekhyun saw Jongdae standing there, smiling beautifully. Those kitten curls were really adorable. Jongdae felt his throat dry. Why’s Baekhyun looking so formal? He had his white button-down tucked in his black dress pants, hair quite...silver now. Baekhyun definitely had a haircut. He looked older, more lethal actually. The way he said good morning while strolling to Jongdae’s desk was a fantasy in reality.

“Good god, I mean, good morning. What brings you here?” Jongdae motioned for Baekhyun to sit. “Thought you’re busy until next week. Dinner’s cancelled?”

“Dinner is still a go. I just didn’t feel like attending a company meeting. Did you get my suggestions? Were they too many?” Baekhyun worried, tapping his fingers on the desk.

“I’m just looking at them now. Since you’re here, we can talk about it if you’re not in a hurry.” Jongdae looked for the flower pages in his pile.

“I have to go after lunch. We’ll work well, right? We’re a good team actually.” Baekhyun gave a lopsided smile. Jongdae just scoffed, seeing the suggestions list. He mentally agreed they were.

This suggestion list took three phone calls and tons of messages. Baekhyun first called him on a Sunday while Jongdae’s at his parents’ place. They were having lunch when Jongdae’s phone vibrated. He picked up after the second ring, smiling as he got up and went out for a moment. His mom was pleasantly surprised he picked up a call that fast. From the window, she watched Jongdae speak on the phone. He was serious for the most part but when he cracked a smile, it never faded anymore.

The second call happened when Baekhyun’s recording. Chanyeol pushed his chair across the room, wondering if his phone was vibrating. It was Baekhyun’s. Lily of the Valley was written on the caller ID. Baekhyun always used nicknames as contact names but Chanyeol noticed this was new, and very sweet too. Was his friend dating? He couldn’t recall when he put Baekhyun and dating in a sentence. The singer exited the booth, drinking water. “Did someone call?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol pointed to the screen, saying it’s still ringing. Baekhyun walked to his phone, seeing the name. He excused himself quickly, almost running out of the studio.

The third call sent so many signals to Kyungsoo that Jongdae hasn’t seen or noticed. They were walking down the street, shopping for anything when Jongdae stopped talking mid-sentence to answer a call. “What is it now? Are you a bee? How many flowers to do you need in a lake house?” Jongdae was smiling as he scolded the caller.

“Five kinds to be exact. The bride finally expressed a preference so let’s fulfill her wish.” Baekhyun sat on the kitchen counter, moving away from his friends.

“Did she say anything about giving you a helper in fixing her wedding?” Jongdae sighed.

“Why would I need it? I have you.” Baekhyun smiled as if Jongdae could see him. Kyungsoo heard it, scoffing with a smile.

“Why are you calling me? It’s not work hours. This is additional pay, mister.”

“Game day’s getting boring. I won everything so they told me to stop playing. That’s what I’m using to pay for your extra hours.” Baekhyun’s pout could be heard. “And this isn’t about flowers, it’s about the food. What’s your recommendation?” Baekhyun ate a kiwi slice on the side, watching his friends push each other while they played.

“This really can’t wait until Monday? Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker. I’m with a chef friend right now.” Jongdae switched settings, surprising Kyungsoo. He pointed to the phone with wide eyes. Jongdae mouthed that it was Baekhyun. “Do they have any allergies? Are we going to serve cruise ship food? Will this be luxurious or homey? Fill us in.” Jongdae worked like a robot.

“No allergies but they both love fish and chicken, and like you, a fan of sweets. I don’t know what cruise ship food is. I’ve never been to one. What’s the last question?”

“Fine dining or rustic?” Baekhyun laughed. “Fine dining it is,” Jongdae realized the joke again. He explained it to Kyungsoo quickly, understanding the humor. “Oh wait introductions. Baekhyun I’m with Kyungsoo. He’s my best friend and roommate. He’s working as a chef.”

“Huh, no wonder you’re good at what you do. Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun guessed.

“Wow! Yes! How do you know him?” Jongdae looked at his best friend, who just looked at his feet shyly.

“It’s Do Kyungsoo? Seriously? He’s one of the best chefs at The Prime Hotel. He has a wall of accomplishments there. Jongdae, you don’t know where your best friend worked?” Baekhyun was amazed.

“You’re a head chef?” Jongdae hit Kyungsoo’s arm. “He just tells me he’s cooking at a hotel.”

“A very expensive hotel. My parents are there every other weekend.”

“Ah yes, I’ve met them twice.” Kyungsoo nodded, remembering it fondly. “You look like your dad, Baekhyun.”

“I feel so out of place now. You two talk.” Jongdae passed the phone to Kyungsoo, who chuckled as he held it.

“You can serve cruise ship food but upscale. If it’s not hurting your budget, I can get some people at The Prime to cater. Jongdae knows the pastries and sweets selection more than I do.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Wow, that’s so generous. Our family will have no complaints. Okay, that’s settled. Will there be food tasting? Can you do the wedding cake too? Jongdae, it’s easier to get one supplier, right?” Baekhyun’s getting the hang of this.

“We can try their selection first. If you don’t like it, we can find a baker.” Jongdae always had solutions.

“Is this his wedding?” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“No, for his cousin. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“I’m taking notes in case I plan to get married someday. What do you say, Jongdae?” Baekhyun smiled. Kyungsoo gave him a knowing smirk. Jongdae rolled his eyes. Jongin saw Baekhyun missing in the mix. He’s smiling while talking to someone on the phone. Chanyeol looked behind, getting it. “It could be Lily of the Valley.”

“Who?” Jongin was so confused.

“You’re just like Jongdae. Do you know he has a notebook of wedding ideas in case he gets his head off work and actually gets married?” Kyungsoo dropped. Jongdae got his phone, hitting Kyungsoo’s arm. Baekhyun chuckled, pleased to know that he’s not all work after all.

“Is there anything else you need? Flowers? Attire?” Jongdae rushed. Baekhyun heard what he wanted; Jongdae’s voice.

“No more. Let me know when we can visit The Prime. See you soon, Dae. Don’t forget dinner.” Baekhyun hung up. He jumped off the counter, seeing his friends looking at him. Baekhyun bit his lower lip and made a run for it. He got his coat and ran out the door before the rest followed. He wasn’t in the mood for interrogation knowing Chanyeol saw Lily of the Valley already. Kyungsoo pulled Jongdae’s ear, dragging him home. His best friend had a lot of explaining to do.

Now they’re together again, about to finalize this list of flowers. Aside from peonies, they were at several crossroads again. Junmyeon saw the two were getting in a heated argument since the start so he moved them in a meeting room to not bother the rest of the team. With one of five filled, Baekhyun’s hungry and drained already. Jongdae kept revisiting the meanings. “Jongdae,” Baekhyun mumbled as the other looked away from the list to give his attention to him. “What’s your favorite flower?”

“Why do you need to know?” Jongdae was a sass machine when exhaustion and frustration mixed. Baekhyun sat properly, knowing the other’s agitated already so he shrugged. Jongdae scanned the list. “I like lilies a lot. They’re the unusual kinds. You?”

“What flower can I be?” Baekhyun rest his face on his palms, pretending to be a flower. Jongdae smiled, knowing Baekhyun’s goofing off again. His eyes looked at Baekhyun’s with fondness, staring at him freely. Why was this so easy to do?

“Carnations, Asters, either of the two,” Jongdae really thought this through. It’s obvious it’s not the first time he thought about it either. Baekhyun smile slowly faded, awe replacing his expression. It’s Jongdae’s turn to give a shy smile as he looked at his hand on the table. “You expected me to say sunflower, right? Everyone sees you as a sunflower already but I see you differently.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s face again. “I’m not supposed to suggest this because it’s a private event but it seems like we have no choice.”

“If it’ll cost you your job, don’t say it.” Baekhyun tried his best to not be flustered by Jongdae’s words.

“I’m going anyway. I mean, Junmyeon asked me yesterday.” Jongdae shrugged. “It’s the flower showcase. Organizers always fought for slots since they limit it to five per year. Guests are limited to 50 per year. Knowing your friend, he got a pass. Maybe we can pick flowers there. It’ll have the rarest flowers too. There’s still a lot to do and there’s not much time.” Jongdae’s honestly worried about their productivity. He fixed the logistics and setup but they really lacked suppliers with the short amount of time given.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun felt guilty putting so much burden on Jongdae. “Tell me when is it so I can clear my day.” They rose together. Jongdae walked with him to the elevators. The people inside the office poked their heads out to see better. Jongdae’s back faced them. Baekhyun’s giggling, scratching his neck. Jongdae suddenly reached for Baekhyun’s ear, touching his newly dyed hair. They’re talking about his new hair color. “I was right to name you Lily of the Valley in my phone after all.”

“You search meanings online then start associating people with it. You’re really sentimental, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae teased.

“Don’t tell anyone that. You called me an Aster. It’s rare for someone to see me beyond a Sunflower.” Baekhyun shrugged, hinting that Jongdae’s analogy meant a lot to him.

“Honestly, there’s more to you than I expected.” Baekhyun was pleasantly surprised. He didn’t expect such raw honesty from Jongdae. He’s obviously not joking because his eyes maintained the sincerity and Baekhyun’s drowning in them. Jongdae felt good telling Baekhyun that. It wasn’t meant to give offense or give him the impression that he thought Baekhyun a shallow guy, no. It’s just, in every turn of events, Baekhyun’s been surprising him in the most satisfying way possible. It’s been almost three weeks since this project began, four weeks since they met. Each week has them meeting at least once. Although it’s work for Jongdae, he’s had more fun working these past few days than other projects. Truthfully, he’s been missing working with the team but he’s slowly believing Baekhyun’s words; they made a great team. Jongdae, have you met your dealbreaker? Kyungsoo’s words echoed in his mind. The elevator bell made both of them flinch.

Minseok released a held breath with the rest of the interns. Junmyeon found himself staring too. Hearing the sighs made him guilty of invading Jongdae’s privacy. “Eyes on your work. What were expecting to happen, Jongdae to get a kiss?” He scolded. Everyone felt ashamed for getting caught but a brave intern said yes, sending everyone in a round of laughs.

“He deserves it!” Another chimed, wanting to see some office romance in this restricted environment. Junmyeon and Minseok were that good in hiding.

“Who deserves what?” Jongdae chimed in. Everyone froze, even Junmyeon. Minseok sipped his water innocently.

“M-Minseok, sir Minseok to go on a date with Sir Junmyeon!” This intern really took one for the team. Minseok spat his drink. Jongdae shuffled backwards, staying away from the spray. Junmyeon blanched. “Yes! Sir Minseok deserves it. He’s been drawing hearts around Sir Junmyeon’s name.” The owner looked at Junmyeon in shock. He didn’t expect something cheesy from intimidating Minseok. Jongdae handed napkins to his coworker, who was very red.

“Not so smooth now, Min.” Jongdae teased, running away before Minseok could choke him. Another eventful day at the office ended.

\---

Another moodboard was sent to Baekhyun. Another moment for Jongdae to sink in his chair. He’s done with the concept, even the references. Logistics were halfway done, much to Jongdae’s relief. He only needed food, neckties, and flowers. Maybe getting Baekhyun a new suit to go too. He wasn’t going to let the Best Man wear the same damn suit again, no, not on his watch. The office glass door opened. “Jongdae? Minseok, is he,” Shit. Minseok was happily surprised...for someone else so he nodded, pointing to Jongdae’s area at the far end of the room. Jongdae covered his ears and hid under the table. Baekhyun handed Minseok coffee and donuts for everyone. An intern saw his boss hide, following the motion with his eyes. Baekhyun peeked behind the divider cautiously with a smile. The seat’s empty. He saw the intern gawking under the table.

Baekhyun wondered what’s going on. The table had a clear foot space so he saw Jongdae curled in a ball underneath. He got on his knees and started crawling slowly to the organizer. Jongdae looked to his right, hoping to not see Baekhyun’s bulky sneakers. What he saw was the singer’s face beside him. Jongdae didn’t flinch but his heart stopped. “What are we doing under the desk?” Baekhyun whispered in the most curious sense.

Junmyeon went out of his office to ask something, completely forgetting it when he saw Baekhyun on all fours on the floor. Minseok was chuckling to the scene. Junmyeon looked at him for an explanation but Minseok just shrugged. “Byun Baekhyun,” he put an end to this. The singer looked behind him, smiling as he stood up. “Stop harassing my employee.”

“I’m not. I was just wondering why he’s hiding under the table.” Baekhyun dusted his hoodie as he laughed. Jongdae crawled out of his hiding place, very embarrassed.

“I can explain.” He looked at Junmyeon from his position. The boss waved him off, going back to his question who was meant for an intern.

Baekhyun helped him up, dusting his knees. “Are you stressed or something?” Jongdae shook his head. “Hope you’re not too busy. Walk with me.”

“I’m working.” Jongdae scratched his eye.

“I’m your client, right? This is about work.” Baekhyun pointed out. Jongdae hoped they could just discuss there. “Jun, can I borrow him? I need to show him something.” The boss nodded, just wanting Baekhyun out of his office immediately.

Jongdae looked unamused as he held his ice cream cone. He was dragged out of the office before lunch so Baekhyun could show him that Baskin Robbins had his favorite flavor My Mom Is An Alien at half price if they bought two. He only needed a plus one to get the discount. Baekhyun sat in a booth, tasting the frozen treat happily. Jongdae stood at the edge, judging Baekhyun so hard. “Sit down, sit down. It’s starting to drip.” Baekhyun offered the seat in front of him happily. Jongdae did as told, still so unamused by the turn of events. He ate the ice cream, eyes still judging Baekhyun for his childishness. “Anyway, let’s work. So my cousin called and he suggested that the only for you to get to know him and his preference is to talk to me. That’s genius, I said, because we’re literally like brothers. So ask away, Mr. Kim.”

The confusion on Jongdae’s face couldn’t clearer as it was then. Baekhyun waited patiently for the questions. “Are you out of your mind?” The first question was drawn. Baekhyun thought for a moment and nodded. “Why would I ask you? You’re not the one getting married.”

“Good point but I’m all you have right now. You sure you don’t want to ask?”

“Don’t you have a job?” Jongdae bit the scoop out of disappointment. Baekhyun nodded, telling him that it’s his day off. Jongdae was slightly jealous of that. “Fine. Have you thought about what you will wear? Are you keeping that hair color?” He gave up.

“Same suit,” Jongdae stopped him there. He voiced his decision that Baekhyun must get a new suit for this event. Might as well keep the hair color too since it looked good on him. Baekhyun didn’t protest and just nodded. “My family’s not that big, by the way. Two tables are fine. Keep my mother away from most relatives please.”

“We can do family tables in front on both sides of the stage. I assume you’ll sit with friends?” Jongdae arched a brow.

“Cousins; Jongin and Chanyeol are my cousins from my dad’s side. Jinyoung’s our cousin.” Bottom line, they’re all cousins. Jongdae took that down. Their talk was cut by Jongdae’s stomach rumbling. He patted it to hush as he kept writing. Baekhyun was biting his thumb when he heard it. He checked his Oyster Perpetual Rolex, not realizing the time. It’s past two in the afternoon. “Dae, let’s grab lunch. Sorry, I didn’t notice the time.” He felt bad for starving him.

“No, no, it’s fine. We can finish then I’ll eat.” Jongdae smiled kindly. Baekhyun looked so guilty. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m used to this.” Baekhyun wasn’t having it. He closed the organizer’s notebook and pulled him out of Baskin Robbins. Jongdae protested, needing to get back to the office to get his things. Baekhyun obliged, accompanying him back.

The building had no lights. Security said a power switch sparked just an hour ago so they sent everyone home to be safe. His stuff was given to them when Junmyeon and the others left. Baekhyun looked at the wires on the walls. Jongdae thanked security lead Baekhyun out. “Where do you want to eat?” The singer asked. Jongdae shrugged. He’s still in work mode. “Do you trust me?” He nodded and kept walking. Baekhyun stopped, calling him by his name. Jongdae turned around, seeing a car door open. Baekhyun held it for him as he tilted his head for the other to get in. That amazing black Audi was sexier in the light. The driver’s sexy too. Jongdae shook this thought away and got in the car. Baekhyun rounding the front of the car felt like watching an ad campaign. Jongdae looked at his lap, remembering this was his client and he had no time for love.

The partners ate at a pizza place. This was the last place Jongdae expected from Baekhyun as an amazing dining experience. Worse, it was a food stall. The car was just parked behind the tent. Baekhyun handed a piece of paper, thanking the owner for the meal. Jongdae held his backpack in case of thieves. Baekhyun kicked a plastic stool near Jongdae. “This place is amazing. Eat up. The owner said you can get sodas in the cooler, on the house.” Baekhyun winked. Jongdae saw the owner taping Baekhyun’s signature in front of the counter for marketing. The organizer took a hesitant bite on the pizza, eyes widening. It was a flavor explosion in his mouth. Baekhyun smiled proudly. “Well?”

“How did you find this place?” Jongdae stuffed his cheeks with the italian delight. Baekhyun didn’t answer. He simply ate, watching Jongdae enjoy this humble meal.

Back in the car, Jongdae was in a food coma. He ate half the entire pan, much to the owner’s delight. Baekhyun saw his passenger in a daze. He was about to bring him home but Jongdae forgot to buy groceries. Baekhyun drove him to the supermarket. Once Jongdae was out of the car, he was rushing to Baekhyun’s side. “No, no, I can do this by myself. You can go home or something.” Jongdae smiled, thankful for the free meal, ice cream, and ride already. They began playing in the parking lot; Jongdae blocked Baekhyun’s path and Baekhyun running left and right to get to the entrance.

“What is wrong with you? I’m out of shampoo!” Baekhyun’s smile was so wide, unable to hide this lie. Jongdae told him he’ll buy it and just have it delivered to him. The singer laughed heartily. Jongdae’s really quick and persistent so Baekhyun timed his run and did a Brazilian kick to hook Jongdae’s waist with his leg, sending him to the side of the Audi. Jongdae was so shocked, he thought he broke the car window. Baekhyun’s hands slammed the hood of the car, trapping Jongdae. The organizer was about to escape from under but Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him, locking and spinning him around. Jongdae’s a dizzy mess now. He finally agreed to be accompanied by the singer. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae’s hand, fishing something in his backpack. A face mask appeared. Baekhyun had to wear it to avoid getting noticed. He understood and obediently followed Jongdae inside.

It’s a novel for Baekhyun to be in a supermarket again. There were so many things being sold nowadays. Jongdae got some fabric softener then looked around. He lost Baekhyun. Worry clouded his mind. What if he got kidnapped? Jongdae knew he wasn’t fit to be in jail. He looked horrible in beige jumpsuits. The singer appeared behind an aisle display, holding a box of washing machine pods. “Jongdae, this exists? Since when?” Even with half of his face covered, his eyes were so expressive. It’s a childlike shock. This grown man wearing a white hoodie with black joggers and bulky shoes was truly asking about washing machine pods. Jongdae thought he’s seen everything until that moment.

“Don’t you have a washing machine?” Jongdae mentally kicked himself for stuttering. Baekhyun shook his head then nodded. He has but didn’t know those existed. “It’s the same as fabric softeners, I guess.” Baekhyun put it in the cart, separating it from Jongdae’s items.

“I’ll pay for that. Don’t touch it.” Baekhyun warned him. Jongdae chuckled amusingly.

They passed by all the aisles, checking if they needed anything. Aside from the pods, Baekhyun kept his hands in his pockets. He’s just looking at items. Jongdae stopped walking after they rounded an aisle. Baekhyun wondered if he got something. Jongdae arched a brow, looking at Baekhyun. The singer looked clueless. “Thought you need shampoo,” the organizer smirked. Baekhyun shook his head. Jongdae knew he was smiling behind his mask. “You came with me for pods?”

“No, I came with you because I’m bored at home. You’re good company, that’s all.” Baekhyun shrugged and kept walking. Jongdae let that sink in. He’s just been complimented. A slap by his own hand met his cheek. Snap out of it. Snap out of it! 

The next aisle had biscuits and cereals. Jongdae walked slowly, trying to recall if they still had breakfast in the cupboards. Baekhyun walked, moonwalked, slid, all of those to the song playing in the place. He stopped upon hearing a pleasant voice. Jongdae’s absentmindedly singing to his song while looking at cereals. Baekhyun could smile all he wanted. No one could see it anyway. He walked slowly to Jongdae, hearing his voice better. It’s very good, he thought. The chorus was nearing. Baekhyun looked left and right, seeing they’re alone. He slid between Jongdae and the shelf, singing his song and bopping to it. He held Jongdae’s hand and danced with him. The organizer stood still, trying to be unimpressed. Fail. The Byun Baekhyun gave him a private performance, dancing to it too. Jongdae rolled his eyes and smiled. They began dancing in the aisle, singing to it like idiots. Baekhyun had more finesse in his moves because it’s his job. He found Jongdae’s trendy dance moves so amusing so he copied it. Jongdae dabbed at the end of the chorus. Baekhyun fell to the floor laughing with tons of claps. He couldn’t believe this guy still dabbed in 2019. Jongdae laughed with him, kind of exhausted from that performance.

Baekhyun held on to the cart, gaining his composure. Jongdae pushed the cart, almost making the singer fall again. “Yeah I know, it was bad.” He admitted shyly. Baekhyun’s laugh suddenly stopped. That was the freakiest thing ever. He held Jongdae’s face so they were eye to eye. Jongdae kept leaning back, afraid to be kissed.

“Your version is my favorite cover. You’re really good, Jongdae.” Baekhyun genuinely meant that. He’s never had that much fun singing that song until that moment. He’ll remember this moment each time he sang this song. A gush from the end of the aisle made the two look. It’s an old lady hoping they’d kiss. Jongdae began denying they were together. Baekhyun covered his mouth with his hand, smiling to the old lady. “Ma’am, what do you think we are?”

“Oh, a couple. I know a good couple when I see one.” She gushed adorably. “My husband and I were like that. Oh, you got pods! Where did you get those, boy?” She touched Jongdae’s arm, feeling his bicep. Baekhyun just smiled, eyeing the hand that felt and squeezed Jongdae’s arm.

“Aisle 4, Ma’am.” Jongdae was always so kind. The old lady leaned on Jongdae, hugging his arm. Baekhyun’s really enjoying his discomfort. She finally let go, giving Jongdae one more glance before returning to her pushcart to get those pods. Once she was gone, Baekhyun jumped to his side, trying to feel his biceps now.

“Whoa, she likes you!” He teased. Jongdae kept walking, dismissing it. “Aisle 4, Ma’am.” Baekhyun imitated. Jogndae stopped walking and turned around to put his hand on top of Baekhyun’s head and hit it with his other hand. The singer flinched but kept laughing. Jongdae walked faster, very flustered and embarrassed by what just happened. Baekhyun ran after him, grabbing his waist. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to start something.” He peeked at Jongdae’s face from the side. Jongdae side-eyed him then nodded. He didn’t want to be too close to Baekhyun. It’s dangerous territory. The singer held himself back from then on.

True to his word, Baekhyun drove Jongdae home. I got this. That’s what Jongdae kept saying all day to Baekhyun. The singer respected it. Fine, Jongdae got this; even carrying five plastic bags of groceries and his backpack to the fifth floor. Baekhyun was almost frustrated, gripping the steering wheel. He was about to step on the accelerator as his window closed. Just as Jongdae turned around to enter the building, a plastic bag ripped. Baekhyun switched footing at stepped on the brake as he closed his eyes and sighed. He didn’t care that his wheels left marks on the road. It’s not that. It’s Jongdae’s pride biting him in his ass. Jongdae mentally scolded himself when he heard the wheels’ friction. So much for I got this. Baekhyun unbuckled his seatbelt and turned the car engine off before exiting with a bag from his glove compartment. Jongdae’s picking up cans, looking pitiful because of his pride. Baekhyun began picking the cans nearest to him and dumping it in the bag. As he neared Jongdae, he wanted to kiss the top of his head. So he did. Jongdae froze, terrified to look. It was a trap, he thought. Baekhyun’s hand with the ring was all he saw, picking up cans and putting them in a bag. Jongdae’s crouching on the pavement as if he’s warming the cans like a chicken. Baekhyun pulled him up, setting him to stand on the side. He moved the four bags by his feet while cleaning up the cans. Once that was done, he whistled for the valet guy and threw his keys to him. “Speed all you want, just don’t scratch it.” Baekhyun got two bags from Jongdae’s feet and lead the way. Jongdae followed like a scolded child.

In the apartment, Jongdae began kicking mess out of the way. He didn’t expect VIP to enter his home so, yeah this was as good as it could get. Baekhyun put the bags on the counter and announced that he’s going. Jongdae’s mouth ran first before his brain. Baekhyun waited expectantly for what he had to say. “Do you, do you know, want to stay for dinner? If you’re not busy!” Oh that’s too eager. “Sorry, if you’re not too busy. I can, I can just pop these in the microwave and ta-da, dinner!” He laughed awkwardly. “Oh, never mind, you might be on a diet.”

“I know a good place.” Baekhyun smiled kindly. Jongdae shifted his footing, quite thankful Baekhyun didn’t want to embarrass him further. “You’re paying?” The organizer nodded quickly. It’s the least he could do for running errands with him.

Dinner was truly good. It’s a hidden restaurant with an affordable price. Baekhyun’s nice enough not to burn Jongdae’s wallet. It’s near the river too. Jongdae invited him for a stroll. Surprise, surprise. They walked in silence, admiring the view. Jongdae didn’t realize that Baekhyun still wore his mask. In this silence, both were itching to make a conversation. Baekhyun broke it, asking about Jongdae’s work again.

“I was a marketing associate before moving to Junmyeon. He wanted to train someone who had no experience.” Jongdae supplied. “If you’re going to ask me about singing, I’m not answering it. This is just a hobby now.”

“Would you collaborate with me given the chance?” Baekhyun sounded hopeful. Jongdae would have to think about it. Singing professionally was in his bucket list anyway. “If it’s not too much to ask Jongdae, what are weddings for you, relationships for starters?” That’s a random question but related to work somehow. What were weddings to him? A painful event? A happy event? Something he didn’t see happening for a while?

“Bittersweet.” Jongdae smiled to his feet, watching it move one after the other. Baekhyun waited for an elaboration. “We fall to get hurt, to test ourselves on our limits, to test others on their loyalty.” Baekhyun could see from his eyes that this came from experience. “Anyway, it’s not something I see for myself in the future. I’d rather help other people get married. At least there’s still some happiness in it.”

“So you do believe in love.” Baekhyun smiled, very pleased to hear that. Jongdae chuckled, nodding. “How many partners?” The singer tried to make things lighter. The organizer chuckled, not telling him. A number slipped his lips. It was a humble number. Baekhyun told his. Jongdae screamed out of shock. Baekhyun loved his reaction. It’s so hard to believe the Byun Baekhyun only loved once.

“It wasn’t natural love. I learned to love the person. There’s a difference.” Baekhyun pointed. Jongdae found that upsetting. Falling seemed better than learning to love.

“What happened?” Jongdae’s voice was so soft, so concerned. Baekhyun smiled as he looked ahead. He didn’t want to say it. Yet. The light from the post made a glimmer to Baekhyun’s eyes, his teary eyes. “Sorry, I overstepped.” Jongdae didn’t mean to make him cry.

“It’s nothing. Best to look ahead. There’s many to see.” Baekhyun didn’t dare to lower his chin. His tears would fall after. Jongdae squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulder for comfort. “Did you hear from Junmyeon? Is the building safe again? You have work tomorrow, right?” Work, the best distraction in life. Jongdae said he’ll do that later. He didn’t want to think about work. He wanted to make sure this guy was okay.

“How did you get Mongryeong?” A cute topic change. Baekhyun smiled. “You two are very alike from what I see.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Baekhyun laughed. Jongdae smiled. “He was a puppy when my dad got him for me. I kept him ever since.”

“Do you still go home? I mean, family home.” Baekhyun nodded. Family was important to him but he didn’t like staying there for long hours. He’ll only get pestered to get married like everyone his age. Chanyeol’s engaged and he’s younger. It won’t be long before Jongin was too. Anyway, Baekhyun’s found a promising candidate. He’d hold on to that for now.

In the silence of the night, Baekhyun and Jongdae kept a respectable distance from each other. With both hands in their pockets, they did their best to avoid controversy. There’s something Jongdae wanted to know about Baekhyun; his job. “When will you show me how your job works?” Baekhyun chuckled shyly. He didn’t want Jongdae to see him like that. “No fair! You’re all over my job and I can’t see yours? I can clear my schedule!”

“You’d do that?” Baekhyun knew he cracked the gates of Jongdae’s wall. The organizer didn’t just cancel plans for anyone. Jongdae nodded, surprised with himself too. “I’m really shy to show you that side of me. You might not be a fan of sunflowers.”

“I’m open for anything as long as it’s pretty.” Jongdae flirted. “I won’t force anymore, Baekhyun. Guess I’ll have to line outside studios to get in your shows.”

“Don’t do that. I’ll give you passes.” Baekhyun pouted. “Just, just don’t change the way you look at me.”

It’s a deep wish from Baekhyun. Jongdae stopped walking, looking at Baekhyun out of empathy. He kept forgetting Baekhyun’s a personality. He’s barely seen him as that. Why would he be worried about that now? “Promise.” Jongdae whispered, only for Baekhyun’s ears. The singer raised his pinky, Jongdae wrapping his own around it. To his surprise, Jongdae moved in to hug him. Baekhyun felt home in it. “Why would you think that? Am I the only one who saw you like this?” Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around Jongdae’s waist, nodding. Jongdae’s mind thought of nothing else but how to see the singer as a singer. What’s so different about the Baekhyun now?

From the river, they walked back to Jongdae’s place talking about pastries. Baekhyun listened and responded well to Jongdae’s enthusiasm over food. He learned the difference between baklava and kanafeh. Jongdae’s really organized weddings of all sorts. That’s for a middle eastern couple, an heiress. He had to learn their culture to fit the food. “Favorite dessert, Mr. Byun?” Jongdae pretended to pass him a microphone.

“No street interviews please.” Baekhyun spoke to Jongdae’s fist for fun. Jongdae hit his arm, wanting an answer. “Anything with strawberries, tarts, cheesecake, the trifle we had at Yixing’s wedding was amazing. I’m converted, Mr. Kim.” Jongdae took pride in that. “My Mom Is An Alien is still a staple even if it’s not strawberry.” Baekhyun felt proud of his childlike choice. Jongdae had to admit, it was really delicious.

“Next time there’s a plus one discount, just call me, okay?” Jongdae backpedaled, knowing Baekhyun had to wait for his car to be delivered by the valet. Baekhyun beautifully smiled, loving the idea.

“Kim Jongdae, are we really friends?” Baekhyun looked disbelieving. Jongdae laughed.

“I thought that’s why you wanted my number?” He flirted. Baekhyun couldn’t contain his smile. His cheeks were about to burst from smiling. They heard the roar of his magnificent car from afar. “Text me when you get home, okay?” Baekhyun nodded, watching his car arrive carefully in front of him. The valet guy was all smiles, commending the owner for having an amazing car. Baekhyun slapped a generous tip on his palm, smiling kindly. Jongdae watched them take a photo together. Baekhyun’s a singer after all. It’s not everyday the valet guy got to drive a celebrity’s car. “Ya, where’s my photo?” He quipped. Baekhyun already had one foot in when he heard it.

“We can take one next time.” Baekhyun waved and got in.

“Drive safe!” Jongdae waved back. Baekhyun buckled in with good spirits. Jongdae rushed inside, running up the stairs and bustling in like a madman. Kyungsoo wondered what’s up. Jongdae ran to his laptop then his shelf.

“Should I be worried?” Kyungsoo asked from the bedroom door.

“I need to get in a fansign.” Jongdae typed so fast. Kyungsoo laughed at him. “He’s really not going to let me learn about his job.”

“Why do you need to know? He’s a singer. He sings on stages and TV. That’s it.” Kyungsoo had a point. “Kim Jongdae, are you wondering what’s it’s like to get those fake loving stares?”

“They’re not fake.” Jongdae mumbled, registering his albums. It’s just four but it still counted as a chance. “I need to see something.”

“Can’t you see it when you’re with him?” Kyungsoo tickled Jongdae’s foot. The elder almost kicked him. “Kim Jongdae, admit it! You’re whipped!”

“Fuck off!”

Indeed, he was. Jongdae was in the middle of a team meeting when he got a text message. He got in the fansign that would be held on the other side of the country. Junmyeon wondered what happened. Minseok tried to peek but Jongdae hid his phone. “Supplier gave a discount.” Jongdae smiled innocently. Strange behavior. Truly strange because he didn’t go to work for the next three days. Jongdae’s on his way to Baekhyun’s fansign.

In the line, Jongdae made sure he had a mask on. In the midst of fangirls, he was one of the seven boys. Only 250 fans could get in and he got a slot. Other fangirls bought tens and hundreds of albums but he only bought four. Baekhyun came out, greeting them. Jongdae felt ridiculous feeling his heart race. The singer’s in a comfy sweater, ripped jeans, and bulky leather shoes. “Did you bring umbrellas? It’s pouring outside.”

“No!” Fans screamed.

“Why? Ah, hold on.” He left the stage for a moment. “Who isn’t from this city?” Jongdae raised his hand hesitantly, not wanting to be caught. There were four of them. Baekhyun nodded then went backstage again. Everyone wondered what’s going on. “It’s settled! We’ll get a bus to bring you home. Those who are from another city, we’ll pay for your taxis. Okay?” Everyone around Jongdae began gushing at Baekhyun’s kindness. “Ah, don’t thank me. I just want you all safe.”

A sunflower indeed. He’s too bright, too sweet to them. Jongdae wondered why Baekhyun didn’t want to show him this side. It’s not far from who he was. The fansign began. Jongdae’s in the last 50s so he watched the interactions. Baekhyun’s eyes shined for each person, listening intently, reacting well. He’s really trained for this. Girls held his hand, putting headbands on his head and all. Baekhyun indulged them as he signed. He didn’t listen to security, letting each fan take their time. Jongdae felt his mouth tasted sour. What’s this feeling? He’s just a friend. A fan leaned in to talk to Baekhyun’s ear. Jongdae gripped his album tight. Baekhyun smirked, whispering something to her too. This was it. Baekhyun didn’t want him to see things like this. Jongdae’s jealous. He really was. He knew he was but he didn’t know why. The closer he got to the stage, the more this feeling changed into excitement. It’s just his job, Jongdae thought. Baekhyun had no idea he’d be here of all places.

The person in front of Baekhyun hurriedly went to the singer’s table. He could hear their conversation. She’s telling him about how his voice calmed her anxiety. She watched all of his videos and streamed his songs daily. Baekhyun thanked her gratefully. “Baekhyunnie, you’re still single, right? Would you date a fan?” She bravely asked. Baekhyun smiled warmly then shook his head.

“Sorry, but it’s against my contract. I don’t want to put any of you in danger too.” Baekhyun’s genuine, direct in turning it down. The fan understood.

“Are you dating someone? There’s people in SNS seeing you around the city with someone.” She’s really persistent. Baekhyun just chuckled. “Baekhyunnie, please stay happy, happier than before. Whoever he is, we only want your happiness.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun’s eyes were directly on hers. It’s extremely genuine, grateful. Jongdae looked down, hoping his strong gut feeling would stop screaming it’s because of him. He didn’t want Baekhyun to like him. He never wanted to be more than friends, client and worker. Yes, he found Baekhyun attractive but he knew his limits. Yes, he knew Baekhyun had intention but he hasn’t felt the strength of it. All he knew between them was friendship because that’s what they had at the moment. If there was something more, if the time came, would he be ready for it? “Next!”

Jongdae looked at the guard, rushing to get to Baekhyun’s desk. The singer’s cracking his hands and fingers from all the writing. When Jongdae’s in front of him, Baekhyun looked up. It took a second for the gears in his mind to work. “Hi,” Jongdae found himself smiling behind his mask. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped, cheeks puffed as he smiled. His eyes were the best part. It bursted so much happiness. Jongdae slid the album to Baekhyun.

“What is this?” Baekhyun laughed heartily. “What are you doing here? Is this really you?” The singer stood up for the first time since the signing. The fans squealed. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae’s mask down and held his face. “Oh my god! You came all this way? Kim Jongdae, what are you?” He’s so in awe of him.

“Surprise!” Jongdae giggled. “I’m a big fan, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun sat down, opened the album and tried to find a good page to sign in. He kept looking at Jongdae every other page turn. He really couldn’t believe Jongdae travelled far for a signature. “Which page?”

“Anywhere. I don’t mind.” Jongdae copied the fans’ behavior, keeping his hands to himself and standing properly. Baekhyun opened a blank page and got the silver marker. The fans behind began whispering and murmuring. Jongdae looked over his shoulder, wondering why.

“Silver marker! He’s using it!” He heard a girl said to the other girl beside her.

“It’s the lucky one of the day!”

Baekhyun got his microphone from under the desk and bent his body to see the crowd. “Everyone, calm down. It’s not the lucky one of the day yet. Well, I’ll pick another one. I know him.” Baekhyun assured.

“What’s the lucky one?” Jongdae asked.

“The fan who gets a photo with me. I’m just using it for you because I want you.” Baekhyun signed neatly, drawing flowers and his signature character.

“Baekhyun-ah! Is he your friend?” A brave fan screamed. Baekhyun didn’t answer.

“Boyfriend?” Another shrieked.

“Don’t go after the signing. I’ll drive you to the station, home, whatever you want. Dinner?” Baekhyun offered.

“You’re hungry already?” Jongdae smirked, getting the album. Baekhyun rubbed his belly, nodding with a pout.

“It’s been three hours. Wait for me, yeah?” Baekhyun begged. Jongdae didn’t notice the time. He was ogling Baekhyun for three hours? Jongdae went back to his seat, checking the album again.

To my Lily,

Jongdae closed the album slightly.

You make me very happy. I’m thankful for you, for seeing me as someone special. Buy 1 take 1 ice cream? Let’s go! Keep walking this flowery path with me, Lily.

Aster Baekhyunnie

Jongdae found himself smiling. He looked at the stage, surprised to see Baekhyun’s looking at him as he thanked a fan for coming. Baekhyun waved subtly to him. Jongdae looked down, smiling to himself. What is this feeling? Was he acting like a teenager? Baekhyun greeted the next fan with a big smile on his face. Jongdae checked his watch. He’s really hungry. Baekhyun took his time with each fan. It’s really a nice sight but Jongdae looked away when they touched him. He’s not supposed to be feeling like that. He’s just a friend.

He’s just a friend. Yes, he is.

“Ready to go?” Baekhyun asked once he sent the fans to the buses and taxis. “Something wrong?” Jongdae was too quiet.

“I didn’t see you differently.” He mumbled, holding the album with both hands. Baekhyun just smirked, doubt in his eyes.

“Stop lying, Dae. I saw you when the fans after you touched me. It’s part of the job. Don’t worry.” Baekhyun didn’t have to assure him because there’s nothing between them yet he did. “What do you want to eat?”

“I’m not hungry.” Jongdae felt ashamed he got caught. He didn’t mean to be possessive when it’s not something he even owned. Baekhyun nodded, understanding that Jongdae could be tired. He did travel all this way to see him.

“What time do you go back?” Jongdae just shrugged. “Junmyeon doesn’t know you’re here.” Baekhyun peeked at his face. “Jongdae,” He’s so flattered, he pulled Jongdae by the waist so their chests touched. Baekhyun found himself pressing his lips on Jongdae’s ear. The organizer whined softly, feeling embarrassed by all this. “I’m very grateful you came all this way to see me. Really,”

“You’re not. I just wanted to see how you work.” Jongdae admitted. Was it the whole truth though? Baekhyun smiled, looking at his eyes.

“This is just a part of it. Tell me if you want to see the studio. Concert? Are you really into my music?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes playfully. Jongdae chuckled. “That’s what I thought. Come on, I’m really hungry.”

The two ordered room service in Baekhyun’s hotel room. They talked about memorable fans and experiences. Jongdae’s amazed he stayed for hours writing and talking. Baekhyun owed all his success to them. What’s three hours or so to spend time with fans that supported him 24/7? Baekhyun laid on the sofa, resting his head on Jongdae’s lap. He’s so full. Jongdae sent emails, not minding the singer resting on him. He took a photo of Baekhyun sleeping. The singer opened one eye, smiling wide. Jongdae smiled too.

“Won’t Junmyeon kill you for coming all this way for me?” Baekhyun yawned.

“I told him I went to see my mom. She’s just in the city by the way.” Jongdae said it like it’s not a big deal. Baekhyun scoffed then sat up to stretch. “Go to bed. I’ll take the couch.”

“No, sleep in the bed with me. It’s too big. We can put a wall if you’re, you know, sensitive.” Baekhyun shrugged, walking first. Jongdae didn’t say no to that. Baekhyun laid on one side, adjust the baby blanket over his pillow. His skin was very sensitive so he needed it. Jongdae laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Wall?”

“No, I’m fine.” Jongdae whispered. It’s been awhile since he’s in bed with someone. Baekhyun’s frozen too. Was he supposed to cuddle? Was he supposed to stay far? Jongdae closed his eyes, thinking he’s alone. Baekhyun did the same. Remembering someone in their beds only tugged painful memories. Later in the night, Baekhyun stirred upon feeling breath tickling his neck. He opened his eyes, seeing Jongdae tucked to his side with no blanket. Baekhyun put some over his body, giving him access to cuddle. Jongdae’s arm slid across Baekhyun’s middle, pulling him gently. Baekhyun’s careful not to wake him or make unnecessary moves. Once Jongdae’s satisfied with his position, Baekhyun adjusted himself in his hold.

From the light coming from the window, he could see how the light hit Jongdae’s cheekbone. Baekhyun had a soft smile on his face, listening to Jongdae’s peaceful breathing. He leaned in slowly to kiss his forehead, tucking his head under his chin. Does he know I’m falling for him? Does he know how many songs I’ve written for him? I hope he notices everything I’m trying to do to get his attention. I want to be the only one he sees. I want to be the only one he looks for. I want to be his only one. Does he see me? Jongdae, please see me in that light.

Jongdae closed his eyes tighter upon feeling Baekhyun’s kiss on his forehead. He tried to not let his tears escape. He tried to be brave, to not cower from being the lead in this chapter. He wanted to let this happen but his fear spiked. Even with his eyes closed, he forced himself to believe this was all a dream. He couldn’t have this in this life. No, he’s going back there again. Jongdae opened his eyes from the nightmare. It’s real. Baekhyun’s real. Baekhyun’s feelings are real. Jongdae denied it with all his heart but his own chest could feel Baekhyun’s heartbeat. With their bodies this close, he could feel the other’s feelings pouring over him. Baekhyun’s been so clear as day with his feelings. Jongdae’s known this but ignored it. Until when? Jongdae closed his eyes again. Until when will you weigh me down? I want to love him but when? Please let me go. Please let me love Baekhyun freely.

In this bed, two hearts raced for different reasons. Both wanted to feel, both wanted to let this happen. Both were still weighed down by their own ghosts. “Baekhyun-ah,” Jongdae whispered as Baekhyun hummed. “What am I...to you?”

Baekhyun didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. He didn’t want to scare him knowing he had commitment issues. “You are what I am to you.”

He knew. Baekhyun knew Jongdae’s feelings. The younger felt so apologetic. “Can-can you...wait for me?” Baekhyun kissed the top of Jongdae’s head in response. He would. He would wait for Jongdae because he knew his heart and it’s Baekhyun’s. He’d wait for Jongdae accept that.

In the car, silence stretched. Jongdae bravely looked at Baekhyun, wanting to talk about the night before. They were sober so everything’s remembered. Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood to talk. He just drove silently, biting his thumb from time to time. He would look at Jongdae from time to time, discreet enough to not get his attention. Jongdae still had the album on his lap, holding on to it for dear life. Baekhyun noticed one of his fingers was wedged in the album. Jongdae’s been reading his message every now and then for strength. He saw Baekhyun staring at his hands when they were at a stoplight. Jongdae unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned in to kiss Baekhyun’s soft cheek.

“What was that?” Baekhyun’s ears were red.

“Um, I, thank you...for believing in me.” Jongdae slowly backed away, stunned he just did that. Baekhyun reached for his hand, holding it firmly.

“You don’t know how much your visit meant to me. You’re just...unbelievable. Junmyeon’s going to kill you once he finds out you came to my fansign.” Baekhyun laughed. Jongdae mimicked him, agreeing.

“I needed a break.” Jongdae shrugged. He needed company too. The only one he felt safe in was with Baekhyun. He’s been looking for his company more than he expected. Yes it’s for work but he’s losing every thread of control and every brake lever from letting this happen. “I’ll see you next weekend?” Baekhyun nodded, looking forward to it. Jongdae smiled peacefully. It’s a real peaceful feeling that he hasn’t felt in a long time. Baekhyun hit his head on the seat once the door closed. He’s reeling from that cheek kiss. Jongdae hugged his album as he went inside his home. It’s really happening, he thought. He’s really falling in love again.

\---

The invitation was sent to his email early Thursday morning. He sipped his coffee (thanks Kyungsoo for the pancakes) and read the invitation twice. His eyes must be blurry so he read the third time. Jongdae choked on his coffee, running to the sink to vomit. He read it again, zooming the entire text.

Kim Junmyeon [kjunmyeon@kjm.kr](mailto:kjunmyeon@kjm.kr)

To me

Email Head: Next time, inform me if you have additions.

Uh-oh, no smiley at the end. Jongdae knew he did something wrong.

Kim Jongdae,

You gave me no choice. Here’s the upgrade of your ticket/s for the Floral Showcase.

Junmyeon upgraded his Organizer Pass to a Couples Pass. Couples. Pass. Jongdae called him immediately, not caring if he’s having morning sex with Minseok. “Hello?”

“Why are you torturing me?” Jongdae sounded mad.

“You gave me no choice. Who said you can invite whoever you want to this event? I had to know from Baekhyun that you invited him. You could’ve went alone, looked for options yourself.” Junmyeon had a point. “You know this event only lets in the top organizers and selected couples to be married soon. Pay me the cost of this reservation or suck it up and play house with Baekhyun for a day. Have the courage to inform him of your mistake too. I expect the contacts list on my desk by next week.” If this was just some employee, he or she would have sent his resignation the next hour. But this is Kim Jongdae, the tough standing employee next to Kim Minseok. It meant they’re doing something substantial. Jongdae felt shaken by that scolding. The last time Junmyeon scolded him was during his first year at work for a costly error. Jongdae just did the same with this one again.

Jongdae saved the catch until the day of the event. Baekhyun really cleared his schedule for this. He picked up Jongdae then set the GPS to their destination. The organizer stared at Baekhyun’s hair. It’s very silver again. “You’ll be bald by the wedding.” He mumbled, making Baekhyun chuckle. He talked about it like it’s their wedding. Since it’s a high class event, they’re dressed neatly. Baekhyun opted to wear all black, button-down tucked in his pants. Jongdae had a white button-down tucked in his pants. “Your hair’s brown. I like it.” Baekhyun noticed. Jongdae smiled to himself, thanking him for the compliment. He’s nervous for a reason. Baekhyun doesn’t know the situation yet.

At the stoplight just near the venue, Jongdae had to say it. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”

“Why?” Baekhyun had his elbow resting on the door, biting his thumbnail.

“I...may have forgotten a detail about this event.” Jongdae closed his eyes. Baekhyun looked at him this time. “Junmyeon had to upgrade our tickets because I invited you.” Jongdae opened his eyes to check Baekhyun’s reaction. He’s just attentively listening, thumb stuck between his teeth. “It’s a couples pass. We have to act like a couple when we get there or they’ll kick us out. They can spot fake couples very well.” Still nothing. Baekhyun saw the stoplight turned green behind Jongdae. He put a hand on the wheel and changed gears.

“No problem,” Baekhyun mumbled nonchalantly, continuing his drive.

That’s not the reaction Jongdae expected. It was the complete opposite. Jongdae put his hands over his face. “I’m so embarrassed! I’m sorry, Baekhyun!” He was pathetically fake sobbing. Baekhyun smirked, enjoying Jongdae’s misery. He thought the news would be worse. In fact, Baekhyun was excited. It’s been a while since he showed affection for someone publicly. Pouring all of his kept romance to Jongdae would be easy. Jongdae still whining in his seat until they reached the last stoplight before the valet line. He petted Jongdae’ hair gently, telling him it’s alright. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun again, unable to return the singer’s gentle smile. Baekhyun looked at his hand behind Jongdae’s head, getting an idea. He took off one of the two rings on his right ring finger and slipped it in Jongdae’s left ring finger. Baekhyun slipped his slim fingers on the gaps of Jongdae’s hand and looked forward, staring at the timer to avoid explanation. Jongdae looked at their joined hands. What the actual fuck was going on? What were they doing? Baekhyun’s a famous face. He’d make headlines if anyone noticed him. This mistake topped another. Jongdae absolutely forgot his client was a celebrity. “Don’t worry about the eyes. I can clear with the press that I’m your Best Man for your wedding, awfully close since kids hence the closeness. The only story that can hurt you later is when someone cares that your wedding didn’t happen.” Baekhyun thought that far ahead.

Jongdae looked devastated. “Don’t worry about that.” Baekhyun wondered if he struck the wrong cord. “Do you remember when, when we met again after Yixing’s wedding?” Jongdae’s voice was a whisper but loud in this small space. “You asked me why I got into wedding planning.” He looked at Baekhyun, unbarriered emotion in his eyes. “I’m frustrated; I’m jealous of all my clients.” Now that he said it, he realized how ridiculous it was. “Five years ago, I was about to get married.” Baekhyun’s jaw fell slightly. Jongdae smiled but there’s tears in his eyes for this fond and painful memory. “He left me on the day of the wedding.” Baekhyun felt Jongdae’s grip tighten on his hand. He’s still braving through the pain. “It’s ironic, right? I prepare weddings when it’s the most painful memory for me. I don’t want to hate it because it sucked for me. I hope to grow out of it by giving someone their dream come true. Does that make sense?” Jongdae sighed as Baekhyun nodded. “I’m sorry if I’ll be rusty in this couple thing. I don’t really care about the implications of this on my life. You’re the one I should be protecting, and I’m sorry for putting you in my mess.”

The car behind them began honking the horn to make them move. It’s green light. Baekhyun’s eyes softened. He’s so touched Jongdae told him something so personal. “Kim Jongdae,” the sad eyes looked at him. “Sweetie,” Baekhyun practiced, making Jongdae break the sadness. “Is that alright? Do you prefer baby, or love? Honey?”

“Jongdae is fine.” He smiled gratefully, amused by Baekhyun’s testing.

“Yes you are, honey. You will be,” Baekhyun cupped Jongdae’s face with his free hand and leaned in to kiss his forehead. The honking horn continued. “Alright! God, give a man a moment.” Baekhyun groaned. Jongdae was letting go of Baekhyun’s hand so he could drive but the other refused to let go. He used his free hand to push the stick then stepped on the accelerator, holding the wheel with the hand. Green turned to yellow, the Audi’s wheels screeching rubber with the asphalt. Baekhyun zoomed just before it hit red, pissing the driver behind him even more. He’s stopped at another red light. Baekhyun’s cocky smile was attractive to Jongdae’s eyes. He still felt the warmth of his lips on his forehead. But nothing’s warmer than Baekhyun’s hand in his. Jongdae looked at them, seeing the rings. Could he really make it through this event without breaking down? Baekhyun felt his anxiety. “Just think we’re spending time like we have these past few weeks.” Right. They’re on supplier search anyway. It’s the same as the days before. Just now, they had a matching accessory but no big deal, right?

Baekhyun got out of his car, handing the valet guy his car keys. Jongdae waited for him before entering the tent. "Kim Byun," Jongdae said to the registration staff. Baekhyun's hand slipped on Jongdae's waist, resting there comfortably.

"Are you getting married?" She looked at them seriously.

"Happily engaged. He loves lilies so I want to give him the best in the world, whatever the cost." Baekhyun spoke smittenly, gooey eyes for Jongdae only. Jongdae looked at him, hoping he didn't. He's too captivated now. The staff was impressed with Baekhyun's devotion. She gave them extra passes. As they entered the venue itself, Baekhyun leaned in to Jongdae's ear, saying they passed with flying colors because he was handed seven vouchers. Jongdae knew they should be given three only. "The way you looked at me was impressive. I almost believed you really love me or something." Baekhyun smirked.

"It's oddly easier to play along than I thought." Jongdae wondered why it's so weird. Baekhyun knew the answer: one of them or both of them are genuine with their feelings. As far as he knew, it’s him who had genuine feelings. He pulled Jongdae to the nearest selection, seeing the white flowers first. "Don't you think we should split up first so we can cover the space more?" Jongdae was right.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Baekhyun was so good at acting, Jongdae thought. He watched Jongdae go before smiling to the owner and asking for details.

Jongdae was in floral paradise. He’s seen flowers he’s never seen even on the internet. All whites caught his attention, noting the flower names and taking photos so he and Baekhyun could decide together. He introduced himself as an organizer as well, delighting the concessionaires. One checked his badge doubtfully. “Why do you have a couple pass if you’re an organizer?” Her stance became defensive. Guests nearby gave Jongdae a judging glance. He smiled kindly, saying he’s engaged. She looked at his hand, seeing a simple ring.

“You are?” Jongdae looked to his left, shock, pain and heartbreaking mixing all at once. “Me too! Wow, Jongdae, you look amazing.” Suddenly, all the flowers in Jongdae’s life wilted. It’s him, the one who was supposed to be titled husband, the one who Jongdae planned his life around, the one who shattered his hopes of having a partner in life.

At the other side of the center stalls, Baekhyun’s charming an elder woman, humoring her by listening to her etymologies of flowers. She noticed him zoning out, looking over his shoulder from time to time. He’s watching over his partner, she guessed. “Do you want to know your flower fortune?”

“Pardon?” Baekhyun gave his attention again.

“Flower fortune is reading someone based on his or her petal aura. Do you want to know yours? I can also guess your partner’s, see if you’re a match.” She was an adorable elder woman.

“Please,” Baekhyun indulged her. She was so fond of Baekhyun for some reason.

“Your partner is a pure one. He seems to be many things but you’re unsure which part of him you love the most.” Baekhyun was taken aback by this. “He seems delicate on the outside but strong inside, broken like the spaces of filaments at the center but he’s whole. It’s a he, I think.” She smirked, making Baekhyun nod.

“He’s my lily of the valley.”

“He’s a lily.” She smiled.

“How did you see?” Baekhyun was amazed. She kept her lips sealed but commended Baekhyun picking a certain type of lily. “He’s very sweet, loves sweets too.” They giggled together.

“You’re definitely a sunflower, boy. You’re just shining all over!” She was so delighted. Baekhyun only smiled, touching the lilies in metal containers by his hand. He’s loving the scent more and more. “Jongdae sees me differently.” This mystified the elder. “He told me I’m an Aster.”

“Oh, oh forgive me for judging you wrong. He’s right.” She’s so in awe. “He’s...he’s right. Only a true pair would see beyond everyone’s eyes. He’s...boy, I beg of you, cherish your partner. You’re good for each other.” She reached for Baekhyun’s hand. He’s getting flustered with all her words because one, him and Jongdae aren’t even together. A stem touched Baekhyun’s palm. It’s a beautiful purple lily. “Give this to him. Don’t say anything.” She smiled slowly. “I can see your heart blooming.” Baekhyun thought twice, fishing his wallet. “No! No, dear, I can’t deny a blooming heart when it's in front of me. I wish you two all the best.” Baekhyun felt torn getting an expensive flower for free. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Jongdae not there. He began to panic. He turned around, scanning the entire tent. Jongdae’s with someone, and he looked scared. Baekhyun thanked the elder and rushed to get to Jongdae.

“It’s been a while, huh?” Luhan, Jongdae’s ex-fiance, smiled. Jongdae felt his brain crack. This was the first time they saw each other after that day. In his arm was his...new one: a woman.

“Yes,” Jongdae was surprised by his voice being so even.

“Babe, is he the ex you’re talking about? The one too deep in wedding planning?” She knew him. They talked about him.

“Yes. Are you still in event organizing?” Luhan was genuinely curious. Jongdae nodded. He broke his interpersonal skills.

“Babe! We should’ve just hired him. He could do it for half price, for old time’s sake, right?” This girl was downright rude. She could be mocking Jongdae or was just plain tactless.

“Actually no.” Jongdae was smiling kindly but he’s getting so irritated. “I’m far too busy for charity cases.” The lady from the flower store they’re in front of whistled, loving that response.

“Where do you work now anyway?” Luhan was oddly interested in useless details. That’s how he referred to Jongdae’s career five years ago; useless details.

“Kim Junmyeon,” The dumb bitch freaked. Who wouldn’t? It’s the top wedding planner in the country.

“Oh my god! Luhan! You didn’t tell me you had connections like this! It’s so hard to set a schedule from him.” She gushed.

“You don’t say,” Jongdae arched a brow. Working with Kim Junmyeon taught him many things about people and Kim Junmyeon. For one, Kim Junmyeon had a clean schedule policy of three weddings per week only. He was always in the office if there’s no wedding, and that’s 90% of the time. One thing Jongdae learned about people, especially those who want to avail his services, was either they really wanted it or can’t afford it. Luhan and his fiancee obviously couldn’t afford it because for the last three months and the next three to come, Kim Junmyeon and his team only had one wedding scheduled per week.

“Yes! Oh my god, Luhan, talk to him.” She’s begging for employee discount? Jongdae wouldn’t grant that to her even if he had to die. Luhan looked nervous. He’s really on the spot here. Jongdae wanted to excuse himself already but Luhan opened his mouth. “So can you? We’re all good now anyway, right?”

“Wait, they were supposed to get married?” The other lady inside the flower shop mumbled, asking the one who saw everything from the start. Both gasped when a dark knight strode in the scene, hand placed firmly on the small of Jongdae’s back. That touch somehow melted all the frozen joints in Jongdae’s body.

“Is something wrong here, honey?” Baekhyun spoke without hostility, looking at Jongdae’s pale lips then the couple in front of him. Luhan and his fiancee were stunned by the famous beauty in front of them. “Who are you?” The hostility slowly rose as Baekhyun took a step forward, shielding Jongdae with his shoulder and pulling him closer to his body. The younger gripped Baekhyun’s elbow to stop him from making a scene.

“It’s nobody,” Jongdae mumbled, glaring at Luhan. He pulled Baekhyun’s arm but the singer stood firm. “Yeah, he seems to be.” Baekhyun backpedalled with a look from head to toe, following Jongdae. Luhan’s fianceé blushed at Baekhyun’s demeanor. It’s very sexy, domineering, and protective. The ladies in the flower stores loved the drama. They’d definitely not sell any to Luhan and his fianceé now. Jongdae was the clear victim. If it weren’t for Baekhyun coming in perfectly, he’d be swallowing a tough pill already.

Jongdae’s walking too fast, dragging Baekhyun behind. Baekhyun jogged to match his steps until he stopped him, letting him bump to his chest. Jongdae didn’t look up. “Whoa, why are you crying? You totally dusted that guy.” He wiped Jongdae’s eyes with his thumbs and sleeves. It’s unexpected for him to cry in public. Baekhyun hoped no one’s looking too. He pulled him to a secluded corner for a moment, shielding him from the world.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae’s voice cracked, holding the other’s forearms. “That was him.”

“The guy that looked like a girl?” Baekhyun looked incredulous. Jongdae chuckled as he wiped his own eyes. How could Baekhyun make the most uncalled for remarks and still come off as funny? Jongdae let himself lean to Baekhyun’s touch.

“You look like a girl too, Baek.” He chuckled through the tears.

“Thank my mother.” Baekhyun smiled, taking it as a compliment. “Come here,” he pulled Jongdae in a massive embrace, burying his face to the side of Baekhyun’s neck, patting the back of his head. “You were so brave facing them. You shouldn’t be sad because he’s getting married again. Who knows, he could leave her like that too?”

“I wushun way,” Jongdae’s voice was muffled. Baekhyun moved his jaw away to hear better but Jongdae followed it. His arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist as if it’s made for it.

“I can’t hear you.” Baekhyun moved his head around so he’s face to face with Jongdae. “Say it clearly.”

“I wasn’t brave. It-it was you.” Jongdae sniffed.

“Whether it was me or just you, it doesn’t matter. We braved through things together.” This side of Baekhyun was awfully new to Jongdae, attractive and disarming too. He found himself nodding. “Smile for me?”

“Baekhyun, I’m not a kid.” Jongdae whined, dropping his arms to his sides. Baekhyun didn’t let go.

“Smile for me,” Baekhyun repeated, smiling himself.

“Baekhyun, stop I’m a grown man. I can smile when I want.” He slapped Baekhyun’s arms away with no give.

“What about what I want?” Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae began stomping his foot adorably. So much for being a grown man. “Please,” Baekhyun moved his arm from behind, slipping the lily between them until their chins. He had that in his back pocket the whole time. Jongdae’s mouth was agape as he saw the light purple lily for him.

“Baekhyun, put that back. Put that back! Don’t steal flowers, oh my god!” He panicked. Baekhyun felt offended, explaining an elder woman gave it to him to give to his partner. “Last time I checked, you’re the one wearing my ring. So take it.” Baekhyun got Jongdae’s hand and wrapped his fingers around the stem. “I’m being sweet here and you ruin it.” Jongdae didn’t mean to offend him. “Let’s go. We need to find white flowers.” Baekhyun huffed a breath, walking first. How dare Jongdae embarrass him for his efforts? Jongdae didn’t know what to think. Whether it was me or just you, it doesn’t matter. We braved through things together. Jongdae looked at the purple lily, feeling his cheeks heat. His eyes looked at Baekhyun’s back as he walked, then the flower again. Light purple lilies meant first love. “Baekhyun-ah,” The guy turned around. Jongdae thought he whispered the name but he said it in a normal voice. His mind swam that much, deafening his ears. It must be a rush of blood. The look of expectancy on Baekhyun’s face changed something in Jongdae. When was the last time someone listened to him attentively? He couldn’t remember. “W-Wait for me,” Jongdae rushed his steps to get to him. Baekhyun held his hand out for Jongdae to take. Just like the simple touches, skin against skin, fingers tangled with each other, Jongdae felt warmth. He remembered what a lady showcasing Asters told him; these ones are connected to the stars, celestials, Astrea the goddess. They’re very enchanting, star-like little fireworks, don’t you think? They’re beautiful but dangerous too.

“When they burn,” Jongdae read that somewhere.

“Yes. They drive evil serpents away.” Jongdae remembered Luhan, the warmth of Baekhyun’s skin. It’s an Aster burning. “It means love and patience.” She saw Jongdae’s eyes, seeing the interest. “It’s also the birth flower of September.” Jongdae was amazed. He was born in September. While he wasn’t into superstition, he couldn’t help but think what if Baekhyun was born for him? He’s the one who compared Baekhyun to an Aster. Now he’s looking at a light purple lily, the birth flower of May.

“When’s your birthday?” Baekhyun looked at him with a confused expression. Jongdae chuckled, apologising for the random question. Baekhyun answered May 6th. Jongdae nodded, smiling to his flower. The stars aligned for some reason. “Did you know that this is your birth flower?”

“It is?” Baekhyun found that convenient and easy to remember. “Do you like it?”

“Very much, thanks.” This somehow pleased them both. Playing fiances with each other came so easy for them, both wondered why, how. In front of white flowers, Jongdae asked and asked for the project’s sake and Junmyeon. Baekhyun stood behind him, hugging him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder, trying to listen to the facts. From time to time, Baekhyun would place light shoulder kisses on Jongdae. The younger only noticed it after the third one. He fould himself kissing Baekhyun’s temple. Then Baekhyun yawned, feeling his feet hurt. There’s still one line of stalls they had to check. Jongdae pocketed another calling card, asking him if he’s hungry. Thank heavens there were a few patisseries inside the tent. Baekhyun had his hands in his pockets as Jongdae checked the selection. His fingers played which credit card to pull out at the counter. He had a soft smile on his lips, loving Jongdae’s enthusiasm over cakes and sweets.

“Petit fours?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun behind him. “Strawberry?”

“Get whatever you want.” Baekhyun was really tired but he wanted to keep his eyes open for this. Jongdae began ordering in french, impressing Baekhyun.

“Avez-vous un mille-feuille?” Baekhyun asked. The lady looked behind her, nodding. “Deux s'il vous plaît. C'est sa préférée.” She smiled at what he said. Jongdae hit his stomach lightly with the back of his hand. “What? You vacuumed that at Yixing’s wedding. You’re lucky they’re out of trifles or they’d see murder with your teeth.” Baekhyun laughed. Jongdae pouted, hitting Baekhyun’s arm with no give. He’s really throwing him under the bus for sweets.

When they reached the counter, Jongdae was checking his wallet. Baekhyun sighed, knowing this brand very well. Jongdae wouldn’t buy here on a daily basis, maybe not even monthly. The total flashed. Here they displayed the social classes they belonged in. Jongdae flinched at the price while Baekhyun didn’t. Baekhyun handed his card, shoving Jongdae’s wallet back in his pocket. “Baekhyun!”

“You’re welcome!” Baekhyun pulled Jongdae’s arm to follow him to a seat. His feet were killing him.

Jongdae was looking at the list of flowers, crossing many out. They had seven left; tulips, gerberas, lilies, hydrangeas, daffodils, lily of the valley, and camellias. Baekhyun got the pen, crossing out lilies and lily of the valley. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, wanting to ask why but Baekhyun’s on his phone now. No one really called him. He just didn’t want to explain himself. Baekhyun wasn’t going to put the flowers of his crush on someone else’s wedding. If it would be in a wedding, it would be theirs and theirs alone.

He looked at the selection, very pleased there’s no rose. Jongdae looked at the light purple lily on his lap and held it. Baekhyun saw him admiring it, smelling it. He tilted his phone slightly, taking a photo of him. The ring around his finger was amazingly on display. Can I be happy again? Will you let me?

The sweets came, exciting Jongdae. He prayed first then took a bite of each one except Baekhyun’s strawberry petit fours. Baekhyun cut a part of his order, his only order (compared to Jongdae who seemed to be having a food tasting), and offered it to Jongdae. “No, just eat it.” He declined modestly.

“Come on, sweet tooth. This may be the best dessert here and you won’t even know.” Baekhyun made a compelling argument. Jongdae leaned in, eating from Baekhyun’s fork, giving him two thumbs up. Baekhyun ate some, enjoying it. “This is the only thing I order from this patisserie.”

“Of course you’ve ordered from here,” Jongdae sipped his coffee then cut a part of the creme brulee. “Try this, so you have variety.” Baekhyun ate from Jongdae’s fork, liking the texture. They ended up sharing all the desserts, noting which were delicious and which were mediocre. Baekhyun was a harsher critic than Jongdae. Of course, his taste buds were far more refined than Jongdae’s. Baekhyun excused himself to go to the washroom. He rounded Jongdae, holding his shoulders then placing a kiss on his cheek before moving along. Jongdae froze. When Baekhyun got in the washroom and stood in front of the urinal, he couldn’t feel nature’s call anymore. He just realized he just kissed Jongdae’s cheek so casually.

The two became frantic messes in different places. Baekhyun stood in front of the sink, staring at his reflection. He washed his face thrice but still felt hot. He’s so flustered and embarrassed. His mouth began rambling pep talks, thinking whether he would act cool or apologise. Baekhyun practiced once, twice, until he opted to be himself...and pretend it didn’t happen unless brought up. Yes, that’s the best thing.

Outside, Jongdae’s too warm. A waiter neared him, asking if he’s alright. He’s too red, too warm, too fidgety. “I’m fine. I’m just...can I have more water?” Jongdae stuffed his mouth with a whole cream puff and chewed it while his eyes welled with tears. “Kim Jongdae, calm down. It’s not love! It’s not love!” He mumbled to himself, chewing quickly. The waiter returned with water. He downed it quickly, cooling down slightly. He saw the washroom door open, swallowing the food and composing himself but stuffing an eclair in his mouth this time. Baekhyun sat down, smiling shyly as he put the table napkin on his lap again.

“Do you have every card Junmyeon needs?” Baekhyun talked business. Jongdae looked up, nodding. “A-Are you okay?” Baekhyun worried, seeing Jongdae’s cheeks stuffed. Jongdae said I’m fine but in muffled version. And then he coughed. Baekhyun stood up, patting his back. Kim Jongdae continued to embarrass himself further but Baekhyun’s covering him from eyes. Once he swallowed it, he held Baekhyun’s wrist for leverage.

“These eclairs were so good.” Jongdae smiled, laughing at himself. Baekhyun laughed, shaking Jongdae’s hair with his hand. “Let’s go?” The two were on their way out when streamers popped at the entrance. An organizer of the showcase jumped in front of them. “Congratulations! You were chosen by the concessionaires as their free couple of the year! All you have to do to claim your prize is to kiss!”

“Excuse me?” Jongdae screamed.

“Wait, wait wait,” Baekhyun got in between them.

“A free couple is awarded to the cutest couple in the room! You can get all the flowers you want for your wedding for free!” What a tempting offer. This would be so easy if they were a real couple but…

Jongdae tugged Baekhyun’s arm. “This would help cut down the cost.”

“You think money is an option with my family?” Baekhyun really didn’t want to make Jongdae more uncomfortable. A cheek kiss already flustered both of them. A real kiss would make their heads explode.

“It’s not about you, it’s my job. I can get all the contacts that I want if we, you know,” Jongdae had very decisive reasons sacrifice his lips. He’d sacrifice anything for his job actually. Baekhyun saw his dedication. He respected his work ethics and love for his job. It’s the same respect Jongdae showed to him.

“Just know, I’m not doing this for you or Junmyeon.” Baekhyun cupped Jongdae’s face, alarming him with the aggression.

“Th-then who? Your cousin?” Jongdae didn’t think Baekhyun would actually bite.

“Me,” Baekhyun whispered, closing the gap between them with a kiss that sent bursts of color in Jongdae’s eyes. Baekhyun coaxed his lips gently, savoring his taste. Jongdae felt the warmth spreading all over his body. Fuck it. Jongdae responded, taking his sweet time. Baekhyun smiled into their kiss, finally getting to kiss the corners of Jongdae's lips just like in his dreams. Jongdae felt goosebumps all over his body. Were kisses supposed to be this strong? Jongdae pulled back, eyes on Baekhyun only. The singer slowly opened his eyes, blinking slowly before leaning in again for a gentle seal.

"Whoa," they let out shaky whispers, so overwhelmed by the power of that kiss. People cheered around them, congratulating them for their impending marriage. Luhan looked away, making his fiancee worry. Neither Baekhyun nor Jongdae could hear anything except their pulses slamming to their ears.

And the silence continued on their drive back home. Jongdae counted the calling cards in his hand while Baekhyun drove, looking everywhere but Jongdae's direction. The backs of their hands touched by accident, making them apologise. They ended up chuckling at each other awkwardly.

No one prepared them to go the extra mile. No one briefed them that they had to kiss in public. Baekhyun's worry about mild headlines was nothing compared to now. His kiss with Jongdae could be all over the internet already. Not that he cared. He's been very open about his feelings for Jongdae since day one. He hoped the feeling's mutual with Jongdae but seeing him with his ex earlier, it's clear he's far from moved on. Has he even tried to move on? Baekhyun put the car in park in front of Jongdae's place. Apart from the usual expression of gratitude and follow ups on next time, nothing else happened. Jongdae closed the door as Baekhyun lowered the window to see him enter better. He's proud of Jongdae braving through to keep his career. Jongdae didn't deny that he couldn't do all this without Baekhyun's help. We braved through this together.

"Baekhyun," Jongdae's mouth and body moved faster than his brain.

"Yes?" Baekhyun sounded so eager, he wanted to pull his hair.

"Uh, do you, do you want to go up for-for a bit?" There's no turning back.

"Oh, yes, okay, yes sure. Let me just," Baekhyun, a flustered mess, was a sight to behold. He accidentally reversed the car, startling them both. Baekhyun laughed at himself then parked the car quickly. Jongdae went inside once Baekhyun's walking to the entrance.

In the elevator, Jongdae stood properly while Baekhyun leaned on the wall. It’s perfectly quiet until a camera shutter broke it. Jongdae side-eyed Baekhyun, who was holding his phone up to take a photo of them. “What are you doing?” He asked. Baekhyun smiled to his phone.

“I’m remembering this moment; when I was engaged to someone so kind and sweet as Kim Jongdae.” Jongdae saw the sullen smile on his lips. He didn’t press anymore. Let the moment last, he thought. He’s not going to lie. Being a partner to Baekhyun was easier than most things he’s done in his life. Maybe because it’s just pretend. He touched his lips. Were they? Baekhyun looked at the number on the screen after hearing the bell. It must be Jongdae’s floor. “Is this you?” Jongdae put his hand down, rushing to get out. Baekhyun followed.

Inside Jongdae’s place, Baekhyun took his jacket off. Jongdae got it from him and hung it in his bedroom. “Sit down, go watch something. I’ll have your drink ready.” Jongdae called from his room. Baekhyun looked around the cozy space, sitting down on the sofa. He turned the TV on, thankful it’s on cartoons. Jongdae got changed into sweats and an oversized shirt then ran to the kitchen to attend to his guest. He found Baekhyun bent in front of the fridge. “I said sit down!” Jongdae whined with a smile, pulling Baekhyun by the waist to get away from the fridge.

“You have pudding! Wait, I’ll just get the pudding.” Baekhyun reached for it but Jongdae was stronger than he looked. He threw Baekhyun to the sofa, falling back together. Baekhyun played harder, trying to get up. Their ruckus ended with heavy breaths, Baekhyun’s leaning on Jongdae’s side. Baekhyun watched the cartoons, arm slung over Jongdae’s leg. “Can I stay over? I’m too lazy to drive.”

“Sure. Kyungsoo will be out all night anyway.” Jongdae didn’t mind the company. “Hold on, I’ll get you some clothes.” Jongdae got up and checked his closet. He’s thankful Baekhyun’s the same height as him, almost the same size.

“Where’s my drink?” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae threw the clothes to him and got the pudding from the fridge. Baekhyun began unbuttoning his shirt, not bothered by Jongdae being there. He stripped his shirt off and wore Jongdae’s shirt. He’d think about the sweats later. Baekhyun’s moving so casually around Jongdae’s place like it’s his. Jongdae’s drinking water but he felt his throat dry. Baekhyun sat on the stool in front of him and enjoyed his pudding. Both of them forgot Baekhyun’s background for a moment. Baekhyun cleaned after himself, drinking water from Jongdae’s glass. The owner of the place just watched him. Baekhyun put his hands on the counter, trapping Jongdae. “You’re awfully quiet. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing. That’s why I’m quiet.” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun mimicked him. “Work. I’m thinking about work, how to transport all the flowers we got to your cousin’s lake house.”

“Rent a truck.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“You know anyone?” Jongdae hoped. Baekhyun fulfilled. “You’re so easy to work with. I hope all clients are like you.” Baekhyun smiled, grateful for the compliment. “Have you thought about what you’ll wear?”

“Help me pick?” Baekhyun looked down, seeing Jongdae’s hand with his ring. He knew Jongdae would whine about it, saying it’s added work. “Please, as my partner.” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s left hand, locking his fingers with his. He raised the back of Jongdae’s hand to his lips. Jongdae arched a brow.

“What are you doing? I’m not your partner.” Jongdae scoffed. Baekhyun begged to differ, looking at the ring on Jongdae’s finger.

“You’ve been engaged to me for more than 12 hours already. You’re not allowed to complain until tomorrow, 11:32am.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Fine. I’ll let this slide because you did well at the showcase earlier.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae’s lips.

“Which part did I do well at?” He challenged. Jongdae gulped. “You were thinking about it earlier,” Baekhyun whispered seriously. “In the elevator.” Jongdae held his breath. He thought Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention. He couldn’t deny it. Why would he? He’d just look pathetic. “Was Luhan your last kiss?” Jongdae shifted his footing. Body language was one of Baekhyun’s favorite languages, mastering it well with an observant eye.

“W-Why are you asking me so suddenly?” Jongdae’s guards came up as Baekhyun backed away slowly.

“Sorry, you were quite stiff, that’s all.” Baekhyun smirked. Jongdae pushed Baekhyun’s shoulders slightly in offense. Baekhyun lied. Jongdae’s kiss melted well, slipping and sliding perfectly with his lips.

“You’re not that good too!” Jongdae said it childishly without any conviction.

“You’re my first kiss in five years.” Baekhyun’s honest at least. Jongdae was silenced by the look in Baekhyun’s eyes. “You told me yours so, let me share mine.” Baekhyun didn’t know where to begin. “I’ve been a Best Man for the last five years for friends and family. You asked me why I’m not married or taken. Well, I choose not to be.”

“You want to be a monk?” Jongdae made a face. Baekhyun laughed.

“No, I still want a family. But five years ago, before I was all this, my fiancee was taken from me a month before our wedding. She...was in an accident, car shattered with no chance of surviving.” Jongdae’s heart sank. “She’s the first one to call me sunflower, so after she passed, I wanted to be that for her. So when she looks down on me, there’s a sunflower by her feet.” All this, Baekhyun said with a peaceful smile on his face. “I can’t be selfish. Like you, I can’t let my misery affect others. So I accept all offers, I become the guy she would’ve wanted me to be at our wedding. Oh no Jongdae, don’t look at me like that.” Baekhyun laughed, seeing the puppy eyes on Jongdae’s face. “Stop that, I’m okay, really.” Because of you, I’m okay. 

“You...deserve to be happy, Baekhyun.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun looked down, reaching for Jongdae’s hand again. It’s the warmth he’s been yearning for. He looked at Jongdae through his lashes, smiling slightly. “We both do.” Baekhyun whispered, extending his empathy and friendship to a fellow friend with a failed wedding. Jongdae suddenly pressed his body to Baekhyun, lips meeting lips again, taking the elder by surprise. He succumbed to the feeling, holding Jongdae gently, kissing back slowly. This kiss was definitely different from the first one. There’s less aggression, more passion. Jongdae opened his eyes upon feeling something wet drip on his cheek. Jongdae cupped his face, kissing Baekhyun’s tear-stained cheeks. Please let me be happy. Baekhyun’s thought resonated to Jongdae’s heart.

If they’d be allowed to go back in time, Jongdae and Baekhyun would be shocked to know they were in the same place at the same time. Five years ago, they were supposed to get married on the same date, place, and time. In a hotel with two ballrooms, two weddings were supposed to happen but none did. Baekhyun went in the venue of his supposed wedding five years ago, forearm covering his mouth to control his sobs. The place was fixed; tables, chairs, carpets and drapings, all were there except the flowers and the people, the signs of life. Baekhyun sat on the first table, staring at the altar for a while. He got up and stood on his spot, pretending to see his wife. “I do,” he mumbled as he forced to smile. “I do, my love, I always do.” He cried on the spot. “Why won’t you say something? Say something!” He screamed, echoes bouncing off the walls. “Why does it have to be you?” Baekhyun dropped to his knees. “Please, take me with you.” He couldn’t stop looking at the empty space in front of him.

In the other ballroom, Jongdae’s seated on a step of the makeshift altar while his mother held his hand. Guests slowly filed out, dismayed and heartbroken for the boy. He hasn’t spoken a word. He’s too in shock by the turn of events. He loosened his tie, wondering where he went wrong. Baekhyun went out of the ballroom, wondering if the other wedding’s over. He went inside, seeing no happiness there. The groom’s on the ground while his family fanned him. “Excuse me, is the wedding over?”

“Why? Are you a friend of the couple?” An elderly man asked. Baekhyun just blinked. “No wedding happened. The groom didn’t show up.” Baekhyun was shocked. Two weddings refused to happen. He couldn’t see the groom’s face but he felt so sorry. If he could only go near him, he would try to empathize with him. The setup was so grand, so beautiful. Where did it go wrong? “I’m sorry, we became victims of dreams that never was.” Baekhyun mumbled to himself, hoping the other groom would feel it. He left the venue, heart twice as heavy. Who would’ve thought time would bring those two grooms together with a possible second chance in each other?

They kissed a little more, for the sake of comfort. When they pulled back, Baekhyun’s giggling as Jongdae wiped his soft cheeks. No barriers held them back anymore. “Ah, you’re so red.” Jongdae teased.

“I lied. You’re not stiff.” Baekhyun admitted.

“You’re not bad at it either.” Jongdae shrugged. “But this is unprofessional. I just kissed my client.”

“Stop that.” Baekhyun scolded. “You’re at home. This isn’t an office. Me. Think about me,” Baekhyun was really fighting for attention. “We’re still engaged for nine hours.” Jongdae chuckled, nodding.

“It’s so weird to be engaged again, even for 24 hours, but it feels good.” Jongdae sipped his water, leaning on the counter. Baekhyun trapped him again, finding it very comfortable.

“It is. We make a great team, that’s why.” Baekhyun extended his fist, Jongdae pounding it.

“We’re braving through it together.” Jongdae borrowed the elder’s words, flattering Baekhyun. “Go to sleep. I’ll crash the couch.”

“Are we an engaged couple fighting? No, you’re staying with me. There could be ghosts in your closet. You could choke me in my sleep and I can’t do anything about it. No, you’re staying with me.” Baekhyun dragged him to the rooms.

“Wrong room,” Baekhyun was halfway inside when Jongdae warned him. He turned clumsily then finally saw Jongdae’s room. He moved the blanket and let Jongdae sit. Having Baekhyun in his room was weird. He’s never had anyone there except Kyungsoo. Jongdae laid down, watching Baekhyun scan his room. The singer pulled something from the bookshelf, looking at Jongdae with an impressed smile. It’s his first album. “It was a gift.”

“Sure it was,” Baekhyun pointed to the price sticker on the back. Beside it was the album Baekhyun signed. Jongdae buried his face to his pillow and threw one to Baekhyun. “So you knew me since we met?”

“Who doesn’t know you? You’re a rising star. Oh my god, media will think we’re dating.” Jongdae worried about the implications. Baekhyun jumped in bed, lying down beside him. “Let them. It’ll die down.”

“We kissed in public.” Jongdae reminded.

“Stop worrying about something that hasn’t happened yet.” Baekhyun cuddled to Jongdae’s side, yawning. “Sleep.” Jongdae didn’t know how to sleep with a log beside him. Amazingly, he dozed off quicker than expected.

Kyungsoo came home at 6am, quietly wondering why there’s an unfamiliar pair of shoes by the door. He saw clothes hanging on the sofa too. It’s awfully quiet if it’s a one night stand with Jongdae. And the person wouldn’t stay over this long. He saw the bedroom door open, surprised to see his best friend with someone in bed...wholesomely. Kyungsoo covered his mouth, realizing it’s Baekhyun. The elder shifted, blinking awake. He saw Kyungsoo there so he sat up. Of course he fixed the blanket to cover Jongdae properly. “You just came?”

“Y-Yes,” Kyungsoo whispered. “I brought some leftovers.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun got up and dragged himself to the kitchen. No chafing. Kyungsoo noted they didn’t have sex. Yet. “You should get some rest. I’m leaving in a few anyway.”

“No, stay until Dae wakes. It’s fine. I’m not that sleepy yet.” Kyungsoo followed him, helping him uncover the leftovers. He watched Baekhyun eat well, loving that this guy enjoys his cooking.

“This is my first real meal since yesterday. Jongdae fed me desserts all day.” Baekhyun groaned, loving the taste of anything unsweet.

“Really? Well, that’s not a good impression on his clientele skills.” Kyungsoo smirked.

“Definitely not. He told me he got a couple pass for the showcase before actually got in the venue. We’re engaged for 24 hours. Ah no, five more hours.” Baekhyun recalled.

“He did what? You’re engaged?” Kyungsoo laughed. “Ah Kim Jongdae!”

“Don’t wake him. He’ll freak out. We’re calling it off after five hours. It’s just for the event. We had to kiss to get free flowers, you know. It was an eventful yesterday.” Baekhyun hissed, mixing the vegetables in the sauce.

“You kissed Jongdae?” Kyungsoo was surprised when Baekhyun nodded. “D-Did he, did he tell you,”

“We actually ran into his ex-fiance. The nerve of that guy asking Jongdae for free service for his wedding.”

“So what did you two do?” Kyungsoo loved drama. This was his cup of tea. Baekhyun smirked.

“We braved through it together.”

“Baekhyun-ah? Are you locked in the bathroom?” Jongdae called from his bedroom. Kyungsoo felt so embarrassed.

“No! I’m in the kitchen...with Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun giggled. Jongdae nodded sleepily, registering what he just said. His eyes opened in a flash, jumping out of bed.

“Kyungsoo! It’s not what you think!” Defensive mode: on. Baekhyun continued eating, paying no mind. He’s used to Jongdae’s bursts of defenses already. Kyungsoo was silent, fond smile on his face.

“Ah, ah! You’re so loud! I’m not thinking anything. Come eat.” Kyungsoo halted the litany of excuses. “Baekhyun’s finishing everything already. How could you feed him cakes and desserts all day?” Baekhyun was thankful Kyungsoo scolded him.

“Aah,” Baekhyun offered a piece of fish fillet to Jongdae, who ate it gingerly. He leaned on Baekhyun’s side, looking over the leftovers.

“Give me that.” Jongdae pointed at the squid. Baekhyun dragged the container with his chopsticks, feeding Jongdae. Kyungsoo leaned on the counter, smiling.

“You two look cute together.” He blurted. Both guys stopped chewing and looked at the other person in the room. He was honestly forgotten for a moment.

“No we don’t,” The denial in their expressions was uneven. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide for a reason. He stared at Baekhyun a second longer then conceded. He figured out who’s in love with who.

“It’s just what I think. What’s one opinion anyway? Enjoy the food. I’m going to bed.” As Kyungsoo walked to his room, Baekhyun followed to get his phone in Jongdae’s room. Jongdae’s back faced them. “Baekhyun, enlighten me.” The elder looked at Kyungsoo expectantly. “When you pretended to play house yesterday, was it really all pretend?” Baekhyun kept his mouth shut. Kyungsoo arched a brow.

“Maybe for him,” Baekhyun mumbled. Kyungsoo’s judgement was right. Jongdae failed to see it. He looked at his best friend again, humming Baekhyun’s song. Did he really fail to see it?

After a quick shower and Jongdae drycleaning Baekhyun’s clothes from yesterday, he’s dressed and ready to go. “Did you get everything?” Jongdae looked around them. Baekhyun nodded. He only had his phone, car keys, and wallet anyway. Jongdae opened his jacket for him. Baekhyun turned around and wore it slowly. Jongdae’s hands held Baekhyun’s shoulders, resting his chin over his fingers. “Thank you so much, Baekhyunnie.” They wobble to the front door.

“It’s no problem. We had a productive day.” Baekhyun pocketed his hands, turning to face Jongdae. The organizer leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, surprising Baekhyun. “What was that?” He smiled.

“I had a lot of fun. It’s been a while since I felt...loved. Surely missed the little bits of couple life,” Jongdae felt shy to admit it.

“Me too, honey.” Baekhyun played along. “Call me if you need anything, okay? I’ll make sure my schedule’s free in case you need a fiance again.” Baekhyun wiggled his brows, stepping out of the door. Jongdae pressed his cheek on the door, holding the doorknob.

“Drive safely, honey.” Jongdae spoke adorably. “We still have three minutes.”

“So can I?” Baekhyun rocked from toe to heel, kind of embarrassed for asking. Jongdae tilted his head to the side, silent question of confusion on his face. “Hate me after.” Baekhyun shrugged then slid his hand on Jongdae’s neck, kissing him sweetly on the lips. The feeling became more familiar each time. The way their lips molded together felt right. Kyungsoo passed by, about to drink water when he saw the two kissing. There goes his sleepiness. Baekhyun pulled back slowly, opening his eyes first. Jongdae’s ears were red, cheeks pink. Baekhyun’s sight moved right to Kyungsoo, smiling innocently to the chef. “See you soon, Jongdae.” The organizer let out a hiccup in reply. “Bye Kyungsoo,” the best friend raised his hand, still processing what he just saw. Jongdae whipped his head around so fast, shocked his best friend saw that. Baekhyun walked away, biting his lip. He held his chest, feeling it bloom. Soon.

“Jongdae, are you two,”

“No! No, we’re not! He’s just playing around!” Jongdae closed the door, begging to be believed.

“That-that-that’s not playing around, Kim Jongdae! No, that guy’s falling for you!” Kyungsoo had so much conviction in his voice. He knew the truth because Baekhyun hinted it.

“No, he’s not! We were just playing couple for 24 hours. Soo, believe me.” Oh Kyungsoo felt bad for Jongdae.

“You saw Luhan. Now you can’t see someone who’s in love with you. Jongdae, tell me, how many times have you and Baekhyun kissed?” Jongdae didn’t like getting scolded.

“Three? Four times? It’s nothing, I promise.” Kyungsoo sighed.

“Just make sure you’re not leading him on.”

“He knows, Soo. He knows I’m not interested.” Jongdae was begging to be believed.

“Even I don’t believe you’re not interested and I’m just watching. I hope you let go of Luhan already. He’s getting married to someone else. Give yourself some happiness.” Kyungsoo looked at the hand holding his arm. “Nice ring,”

Jongdae looked down. Baekhyun’s ring was still around his finger.

\---

If Kyungsoo called him out for it, Minseok did too. Early morning, the senior passed by Jongdae, warning him about a private meeting with Junmyeon within the day. It happened. “I got the business cards, good work.” Jongdae waited for the blow. He slid his phone to Jongdae, showing an article. “Tell me the truth.” It’s Baekhyun heading inside Jongdae’s building. Another photo appeared of them kissing.

“He came up for pudding.” Jongdae said truthfully. “And stayed over,” Junmyeon sighed. “We didn’t, nothing happened.”

“Okay, say I believe you but what is that?” He pointed to the ring.

“It’s Baekhyun’s. It’s just a prop for the couple pass. I can’t afford to lose it. It-it looks expensive.” Jongdae took it off, seeing the engraving.

“Jongdae, please listen to me. I know my friend more than you do. Give it back if you’re not serious with him.” Junmyeon was dead serious. It slightly frightened Jongdae.

“I will, I’m just waiting for his schedule.” Jongdae felt wronged. Why were they so hostile to him about Baekhyun? He wasn’t a bad person.

“No, ship it back now. Before anyone gets hurt,”

“Why are all of you speaking like he’s a bad guy?” Jongdae really didn’t understand the hostility. Baekhyun wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“He’s not. He really isn’t. I’m just protecting him and you. Playtime is over. You two are not dating. Help him. Help him clear this mess.” Jongdae sat back, clicking the pieces together. It’s been a week and Baekhyun hasn’t messaged him. He’s cleaning the articles for Jongdae’s privacy. Jongdae couldn’t understand one thing.

“And what if we will date each other? I thought professionalism was waived with this one? I got what you wanted, right?” Jongdae felt wronged but it came off differently to Junmyeon.

“Are you falling for Baekhyun?” There’s the million dollar question.

Minseok covered his mouth as he listened from the door. He looked behind him, panicking. “Baekhyun, where are you going?” The singer just arrived. He looked at the purple lily in a vase on Jongdae’s area then the ones in his hand. “Don’t you want to know if he does?”

“I’d rather have him tell me himself.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Baekhyun had the longest lunch break all week (two hours), using it to see Jongdae only. He knew he’s been quiet lately but it didn’t mean he didn’t care. He was busy making things easier for Jongdae. Now he’s starting to think if those efforts were useless.

Jongdae came out of Junmyeon’s office, wondering why everyone’s looking at the main door. Minseok’s oddly standing up. Jongdae walked to his area, weirded out by everyone. One by one, the interns returned to their work, giving Jongdae a quick glance of worry before avoiding the drama. Junmyeon wondered why everyone was at a standstill outside. From the strip of transparent glass on his window, he saw something on Jongdae’s table. Jongdae saw it too. It’s a small bouquet of Asters. “Did Baekhyun,” he couldn’t finish it. The look in Minseok’s eyes said it all.

“He didn’t hear anything. He didn't want to. But I did,” Minseok looked so sorry. “Please tell him, Jongdae. Please. This won’t be like last time. He’s so different from last time.” He knew Jongdae’s past and his motivations. Despite Minseok sassing him and giving a hard time, he’s still Jongdae’s friend and favorite co-worker. Hell, Minseok trusted Jongdae with his relationship with Junmyeon. He’d do the same for Jongdae.

But Jongdae couldn’t say it. He’s afraid to. He’d never.

\---

"Are you sure it's okay? I can tend to Baekhyun." Kyungsoo calmed the pale Jongdae as they stood outside The Prime Hotel.

"No, no, he's my client. I can...I can do this." He exhaled. "I can't do this, Soo. It's bringing five years back at once. I'm going to pass out." He slightly lost his balance.

"Whoa, whoa, don't die on me now." Baekhyun caught Jongdae, smiling charmingly. The Prince really rescued on time. "I still need you." Kyungsoo looked at the sky then the two. "Ah it's been a while. I stay away from here as much as possible. My wedding was supposed to be here."

"You don't say," Jongdae mumbled in awe as he stood properly. Baekhyun made sure he wasn't woozy or something.

"Yeah, August 9th, 2014." The roommates' eyes went wide.

"You don't say. Right, Jongdae?" Kyungsoo widely smiled. "That date seems familiar,"

"Oh? Parents' anniversary?" Baekhyun was genuinely curious.

"Right, an anniversary," Kyungsoo wasn't helping.

"Uh, mine." Jongdae looked at his feet.

"You don't say," Baekhyun whispered, piecing history together. "Wait, were you the wedding beside mine? The one that, and he, shit." Baekhyun covered his mouth.

"Yes. Shit indeed," Kyungsoo chuckled. Jongdae hit the back of his head.

"I think I'm dizzy now. I can't do this." Baekhyun held Jongdae's wrist, feeling his breakfast rising. Jongdae rubbed Baekhyun's back.

"Hey, what's that thing you two kept saying? The braving through thing?" Kyungsoo played dumb. Jongdae looked so worried for Baekhyun. "Let's go. The head chef made sure you got the best seat without cameras. You're welcome." Kyungsoo went in first.

The two failed grooms walked with a heavy heart, traumatized by this place. Kyungsoo stopped, turning around. "You might want to hold hands. I told the head chef you're the engaged couple." Jongdae kicked Kyungsoo's butt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jongdae was pissed.

"Getting you free passes. He knows you're a Byun, Baek. The cousin Byun at least," Kyungsoo hoped he got the message.

"Let's just finish this." Baekhyun really wanted to leave that place sooner. He grabbed Jongdae's hand, dragging him inside.

They sat at a secluded area while Kyungsoo fetched the head chef. Baekhyun noticed the ring's still around Jongdae's finger. "I saw the Asters. Thanks for dropping by."

"Ah, it's nothing. Happened to find some and wanted to show you they're not so rare after all." Baekhyun smiled shyly. "I had to go right away. Minseok said you were in a meeting so I just, why are you looking at me like that?" Jongdae had a lopsided smile, eyes bursting with love.

"Like what?" Jongdae wasn't aware.

"Like you're in love with me?" Baekhyun felt awkward.

"Oh, sorry." Jongdae snapped out of it. Baekhyun wanted it to last but he didn't want Jongdae to dive into anything he's uncertain of. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's adorable." Baekhyun smiled to himself, adjusting his seat.

"Welcome! Welcome to The Prime! I'm Chef Hwachi." The elder looked at the two skeptical. "Have we all met before? You two seem familiar." Jongdae panicked. Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he stood behind the chef. The old man had a great memory of his clients, especially those with dramatic experiences.

"We look very common according to our families." Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, anyway, we'll be serving you the best food close to your cruise ship theme. There will be tons of seafood, as requested. Shall we begin?" The hungry boys nodded.

Appetizer was a breeze. Main course was decided the moment it landed in front of them. The challenge began with dessert. Baekhyun wiped his lips with the napkin, enjoying the last of that salmon. Jongdae finished earlier so he watched Baekhyun. “You eat so well but you’re still fit.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Cheat day,” He pointed to the plate.

“What happened?” Jongdae spoke so softly, quite scared that he’d break glass. “If you don’t mind,” Baekhyun looked a Jongdae for a while, debating whether to share. He shrugged, nothing to lose.

July 2, 2014, a car crash happened by the skyway bridge, sending three cars over the bridge, and four dismantled on it. A speeding motorcycle lost control, breaking against the driver’s will, sending him and the vehicle flying. He landed on a car’s windshield, startling the driver, crashing to the ones nearby. She was driving home with a coworker when the car was hit, sending it tumbling to the edge, not over. “I got the call after auditioning to the agency. I was about to call her first because I got signed. One’s joy can easily be a pain.” Baekhyun gauged Jongdae’s reaction; he’s still listening. “Anyway, she died. The funeral happened so fast. I didn’t want her to be mourned for very long. She didn’t like sadness. I can’t help it. What do you do when you realize you lost the love you’ve waited for?”

The rawness in Baekhyun’s eyes scared Jongdae. Baekhyun expected him to know the answer as someone who got left at the altar. However, Jongdae couldn’t speak. He tried to think hard but no answer came. Baekhyun didn’t like the tension in the air, it’s too awkward. “Anyway, how’s the interns’ luck on that yellow green?” He changed into a lighter tone, bringing his smile back.

“Stuck,” Jongdae shook his head, feeling bad for them. “Odd enough the bride’s not cancelling her reservation with us. Then again, why would you cancel Kim Junmyeon? That’s death to a social circle,” Jongdae rolled his eyes. Baekhyun wasn’t so convinced it was for the social circle but he could be wrong.

“Which yellow green do you prefer though? Personally,” Baekhyun studied tons of blues, greens, and whites for the past month and he’s sure some hues were darker or lighter than the other. Some were one color and some other color.

“More yellow. It’s more alive. It’s a warm color so it’s brighter.” An optimistic insight from Jongdae. “I guess you’re more green based on your smirk.”

“Well, yeah. Just go. Green, go. Relax and go.” A stoplight reference. “Think I’ve been stuck in the yellow for a while, waiting and waiting. Why not have a change of color and just go for it?” Baekhyun seemed proud of himself. Jongdae didn’t think of it that way. “That bride probably preferred the yellow side like you but did you show her the yellow green that’s super yellow but in the dark, seems kind of green? Chartreuse?”

“Fancy word, Byun.” Jongdae couldn’t help but tease him.

“Booger Buster if you look it up on Coolors. It’s the perfect baby’s diarrhea.” Baekhyun smiled, sending both to a round of laughter. Baekhyun really referenced a color generator website.

“What’s so funny? Pick four pastries and three glassed dessert. You’re lucky Baekhyun charmed the Chef Hwachi. Dessert will be free.” Kyungsoo hit Jongdae’s head. “Do your job better.” And left. Baekhyun smiled cockily, motioning for Jongdae to eat and pick. It’s his forte anyway.

Outside the restaurant, Baekhyun closed the deal with Chef Hwachi, paying for half the price already. “You chose a fine man, Mr. Byun. I know where I remember him. He’s one of the few tragic stories in this hotel. It’s good to see him well.” He smiled kindly. Kyungsoo kept his relation to Jongdae a secret.

“So I’ve heard. So we’ll see you next month?” Baekhyun extended his hand.

“Yes, yes sir! Kyungsoo and I will be there.” What a great gig indeed. Kyungsoo’s invited too. “Please extend my congratulations to your fiance. Excuse us,” Kyungsoo smirked to Baekhyun, heading back to the kitchen. Baekhyun looked around, not seeing Jongdae near him. He checked the front desk, the receiving area, even the fountains. Behind the beautiful water attraction was a guy standing in the middle of a vast carpeted space. It’s the foyer of the ballroom spaces. Baekhyun sighed, running his hands in his hair as he neared a reminiscing Jongdae.

Jongdae was aware Baekhyun’s coming. He didn’t need to look. Only Baekhyun could walk so coolly with emotions at bay. He didn’t do it with everyone but Jongdae noticed it’s like that with him. He found it amusing that his trip down memory lane was cut by the sound of Baekhyun’s leather shoes tapping the carpet. Why was he thinking of Baekhyun anyway? Jongdae arched his brow, scolding himself mentally for caring. No one would look for him except Baekhyun too so this situation was a given. What he didn’t expect was Baekhyun to slip his hand around his waist, pressing his chest gently to Jongdae’s arm as if he’s blocking the world’s view of him. A soft question of concern escaped his lips. Jongdae nodded timidly, looking at the doors of where his wedding sham happened.

“I don’t get it. How can you walk in here with ease?” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun tilted his head, seeing Jongdae’s eyes better. He’s not crying, good.

“I held your hand on the way in, remember? And I don’t look at that door.” Baekhyun whispered, letting his own sadness sit. Even with hushed voices, it seemed to ring loudly. The acoustics of this hotel was truly amazing. No wonder it’s expensive. “Let’s leave this behind, please.” Baekhyun pursed his lips on Jongdae’s shoulder, holding his hand. Jongdae held it back, hoping to get some strength.

He took a step forward, stunning Baekhyun as he’s dragged forward. He’s coming to terms with the ghosts of his past, with Baekhyun. Jongdae pushed the door of the ballroom, pulling Baekhyun inside. The echoes of their leather shoes felt like hammers to Jongdae’s mind. Were they hammers or chains snapping apart?

Empty. It’s empty. It’s nothing now. The place has moved on, erased every trace of tragedy. Everyone did. Luhan definitely did. Jongdae had to see it to believe it. There’s no point in thinking about it anymore. Relief washed over him, mixed with regret. Five years he let himself be held down by something no one cared about anymore. “Why am I like this? I wasted five years of my life trying to turn back time.” He felt so pathetic. When he thought yellow meant happiness, clarity, enlightenment, it never was. It’s cowardice, like yellow-bellied. In Baekhyun’s mind, it’s wait. Wait, he’s not yet ready. Wait, he’s not sure if he wanted this. Wait for me to heal.

Baekhyun walked around Jongdae to face him. He kept their hands locked. He needed to see if his hunch was right. Jongdae seemed hypnotized, staring straight, lips paling quickly. Baekhyun thumb brushed over Jongdae’s pale and chapped lower lip, missing the color already. “Jongdae,” trance broken, Jongdae blinked several times to see Baekhyun in front of him. How he got there, Jongdae couldn’t remember but he’s clear as day. He’s right there with him, guiding him through, empathising with the past. Baekhyun’s there, more than Luhan ever was in their three-year relationship. He understood their careers and respected it. He went out of his way to spend time with him. He made time. Surprisingly, Jongdae did too. “Don’t be, don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s okay, I mean it, it’s okay.” Baekhyun lowered himself slightly to meet his eyes.

“Five years I thought what if.” Jongdae looked down, embarrassed. “I’m stupid for waiting for nothing.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae, hugging him comfortingly and rubbing his back. He must not let this man break in front of him. It’s not nothing if it’s for the right person. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hair, staying quiet. Jongdae pushed Baekhyun away gently, forcing to get his smile back. “Did you close the deal with Hwachi?” Business, a distraction. Baekhyun just nodded. “Do you want to go to your wedding place now? I can go with you.” Baekhyun shook his head. He’s tired. He’s done that and left it behind.

“Can you come with me somewhere instead?” Baekhyun forgot something. Jongdae did so willingly. “I’ll get the car.”

As Baekhyun walked first, Jongdae looked around the empty ballroom. How frightening it was to see the representation of the past. There’s nothing in this room anymore, except him who held onto it. He stared at the spot where he stood five years ago. What could he tell that Jongdae five years ago given the chance? That lanky guy with red puffy eyes seemed like someone so distant. Five years changed him. “Kim Jongdae, it’s okay. You can let go now.” The image of himself five years ago on the step slowly faded. Yellow slowly became bright. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Baekhyun walk coolly out the door. He envied him so much for being able to walk away easily. Jongdae wanted that feeling. One foot in front of the other, he slowly made his way to the exit. No looking back, no heavy steps. As his shoes clacked the marble floor, he slowly smiled at the progress. Each step felt like seconds drawing to an end of a timer. He closed the door. It’s over and buried. He could raise his chin and see straight ahead. He saw Baekhyun’s meters away, slowing his steps to a stop. He had his hands in his pockets. Baekhyun’s been shaking. He left first because he’s shaking. Let me go. Please, let me go. I want to be happy again. Baekhyun couldn’t breathe. The constant taps he heard stopped. Baekhyun turned around, seeing Jongdae standing there. He got one hand out of his pocket, extending it for Jongdae to reach. It’s a reflex action already. Jongdae wondered if the other side of yellow green would be nice. He found himself almost half-running to reach it. A soft smile was on Baekhyun’s lips as his shaking ceased. Why was he glowing? Why are we they...like this? “Thought you fainted,” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s cheek, letting it linger. Baekhyun’s brows raised, cheeks dusted pink. Jongdae smiled. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Baekhyun’s mental function broke.

“Like you’re in love with me,” Jongdae threw it back with a smirk.

“Because,” Baekhyun blinked several times. Jongdae flinched at the sound of a child’s crying nearby. He didn’t hear Baekhyun. Realization hit Baekhyun, relieved he dodged that. Yellow. Wait. Baekhyun, wait a little more. He bit his tongue.

“Because what?” Jongdae gave his attention again.

“Nothing. Let’s go?” It’s never nothing. “Help me pick a tie. I need to look great.” Baekhyun masked his emotions with his celebrity persona.

“Of course you do, Mr. Byun. Then again, when did you not look great?” Jongdae scoffed then bit his tongue. Baekhyun smiled, thankful for that.

At the tailor’s shop, Baekhyun tried on jackets, seeing if he could move. His shoulders were so broad. Jongdae looked for ties, gathering several in his left arm. “Silver? Matches your hair,” Jongdae showed one. Baekhyun made a face. It’s close to a disco ball. “Blue, ah no, the groom needs this.”

“Pick one for me.” Baekhyun lean on the edge of the display table, waiting expectantly. Nah, he took this time to study Jongdae’s thinking face and mumbling. When he liked something, his brows raised slightly. If he didn’t like it, he didn’t think twice and tossed it out. If he’s on the fence, he’d pout and mumble the pros and cons. Baekhyun didn’t realize the loopy smile he wore. A tea green tie that’s not in Jongdae’s selection caught his eye. He dropped everything beside Baekhyun and hurried to get it from the shelf.

“This one,” He seemed very proud of himself. The color was beautiful, delicate, clean, everything he thought Baekhyun to be. The singer put his hands behind his back and raised his chin. Jongdae smirked as he tied it around Baekhyun’s smooth neck, knotting it perfectly. He smoothed the shirt collar and turned Baekhyun to the mirror. “Very sharp, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun touched the tie, loving the texture. He handed Jongdae his credit card, very satisfied with it. Jongdae smiled widely, used to holding the singer’s card and swiping everything freely. Baekhyun undid the tie and handed it to him. He went to the tailor to have some alterations made on the cuff. He’d pay him after the alteration. Jongdae looked around as he slowly made his way to the counter. A pair of quirky cufflinks caught his attention. It’s a strawberry fruit tart. Jongdae looked over his shoulder then got it, running to the counter. The lady punched the tea green tie and cute cufflinks. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s credit card with two hands, eyes wandering around. He saw a sleek thin silk black tie behind the lady. “Excuse me, can you add that?” She smiled.

“You must be Mr. Byun’s personal shopper. It’s been a while since he came here with one. He likes shopping for himself.” Oh, she knew him.

“No, we’re arranging a wedding. Wait, not ours, but his cousin’s. He’s just looking for something to wear. You’d think he’d have a stock of colors from attending all those weddings but here we are,” Jongdae laughed. She nodded in understanding.

“Forgive me, sir. I didn’t know you’re a friend of Mr. Byun.” She bowed. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s card and pocketed it.

“It’s fine. We just met anyway.” Jongdae looked at the total and handed his own card. She saw it’s not Baekhyun’s name.

“Kim...Jongdae?” She clarified. He nodded. “Mr. Byun said to use his card.”

“I’ll just gift these to him. He can use his card next time, hopefully for his own wedding necktie, right?” Jongdae made the lady laugh. It’s a known fact in this shop that Baekhyun’s always the Best Man. It’s okay to joke about it.

“All done?” Baekhyun returned to Jongdae’s side. Jongdae got the receipt, switching his credit card and Baekhyun’s under the paper before handing it to the owner.

“Here you go,” Jongdae handed the paper bag too. Baekhyun checked the receipt, reading the name of the card used.

“Ah Kim Jongdae! Why did you,”

“Just say thank you!” Jongdae mushed Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“No I will not. That’s two months of your paycheck. No, refund him.” Baekhyun was assertive.

“No, don’t refund me. What do you know about my paycheck? Stop asking Jun details of my life. Why are you looking at my paycheck?” Jongdae and Baekhyun were really bickering in front of a stranger. The tailor inside stuck his head out to see what’s going on.

“I did not ask him. I saw it in his computer.” Baekhyun put his hands up defensively. Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “Okay I went through his computer but don’t buy things for me, please.”

“Just take it as my thank you,” Jongdae oddly got bashful. “For you know, braving through earlier with me,” Baekhyun looked at the paper bag. “And the other days,”

“Fine, fine, stop being a sap. You talk so much?” Baekhyun smiled, internally flattered, dragging him out of the shop. The lady noticed their hands held as they left. Friend? More than friends? Would Mr. Byun be back shopping for his wedding tie soon? She wanted to know what’s next.

Baekhyun got home, holding the paper bag as he went up the stairs. His mother met him halfway. “Where have you been?”

“Bought a new tie for the wedding, talked to the head chef. Desserts are free for us.” Baekhyun was proud of himself for that.

“That’s nice, son. Come down here. Someone’s waiting for you.” Baekhyun was about to decline but the guest came out. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Well? Aren’t you going to greet your wife properly?”

“M-My what?” Baekhyun stared at his childhood friend, amazed she grew up well. She tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling coyly.

“You’re the only one in the family that’s not married. Don’t you think it’s time? Ceecee will forgive you for moving on.” His mother reasoned.

“But I,”

“Baekhyun, you’re not thinking about marrying that person scandalized with you, are you?” She challenged in front of the girl. Baekhyun didn’t want to embarrass his childhood friend. She agreed, obviously.

“Let me, let me sleep on this. I’m tired. It’s good to see you, Lia, really but I don’t know. Let me sleep on it.” That’s Baekhyun’s solution usually; sleep to avoid.

“I expect you to date her. Okay?” She called after him.

“Mom, my god, I like boys! Ceecee is the last woman I’ll love, the last woman you’ll arrange to me. Let me go already! I’m almost fucking 30! Let me be happy for myself!” The inner voice found his lips.

“Go against me and you’re out of this family!” She screamed back.

“Good!” Baekhyun slammed his bedroom door shut and threw the paper bag on his bed. Two ties rolled out while a black box fell off the bed. Baekhyun walked around his bed, seeing mini fruit tarts? He checked the receipt again, sighing. He’d give Kim Jongdae an earful soon. There’s a note inside the box.

I think it’s sweet we always hold hands with no malice. It’s so comforting to have you as a partner and friend. Wear them well, Aster. < w >

Baekhyun scoffed. Friend. He stared at it, hoping it would erase. Typo? Oh life’s a mess. Sleep. He needed it. At 4PM.

\---

Jongdae was missing during a team huddle before a wedding again. Minseok knew where to get him. He dragged the younger away from the dessert table, throwing him in the huddle. They made sure to trap him inside this time. Junmyeon barked orders, making sure everyone was equipped and ready. Jongdae’s on reception duty, as usual. He’s there with Minseok. The elder neared a singing Jongdae. “Someone’s singing a familiar tune. What’s up with you two? It’s like he took up your entire schedule.”

“Nothing’s going on. He did accompany me to make peace with my past.” Jongdae smiled peacefully. Minseok needed further elaboration so Jongdae told him what happened. The elder was speechless. He really had no words because that’s truly going the extra mile. He didn’t expect Baekhyun of all people to give Jongdae peace when he’s the one bothering him since meeting. “He set me free.”

“Jongdae, do you love him?” Minseok went straight to the point. Jongdae looked up for a moment then sighed.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know how love is supposed to feel. It’s been a while since I felt it. How would I know, hyung?” Jongdae reigned in his giddiness. Minseok rubbed his back, happy and scared for him. Jongdae truly gave in from peer pressure.

They worked their best during the reception, making sure to give the best wedding to the happy couple. Every time Jongdae passed by the dessert table, he couldn’t help but smile. Remembering Baekhyun ambushing him for the first time sent tingles all over his skin. Was it love or fondness? “Ladies and gentlemen, the groom’s surprise for the bride, Baekhyun!”

Jongdae’s brow furrowed. Was he dreaming? He saw Minseok’s panic and ran to Junmyeon to ask what to do. Junmyeon couldn’t believe it. The groom hid it from them too. Baekhyun was in black dress pants, a white button down, and black leather shoes. His silver hair truly made him distinct. The bride was crying to the groom, touched by the gesture. She’s a big fan apparently. Jongdae froze. It wasn’t real. Minseok had to confront him before he could breathe. He swore he knew nothing. He’s just as surprised too.

Baekhyun greeted everyone, the couple, scanning the crowd quickly. He did a double take upon seeing familiar faces in the back. He whispered a curse to the microphone, apologizing after. The first song began. Of all the songs, it had to be Jongdae’s favorite out from the album. Baekhyun swayed with the mic stand, feeling the rhythm. He looked at Jongdae, smiling beautifully. Why did Jongdae like this song? It’s the first line. Baekhyun sang it with a low register, rising to his comfortable register. The first line happened. Jongdae took a step back, holding on to whatever. In this case, it was Minseok. Baekhyun saw the effect on him, satisfied. He proceeded to sing to the couple.

The song was very upbeat, very refreshing. Minseok bopped to it, enjoying a free Baekhyun performance. Jongdae couldn’t believe he’s really there, that’s it. Baekhyun weaved through the guests, dancing with them. He reached Minseok and Jongdae by the bridge. An arm slung around Jongdae’s shoulders, making Minseok move away slightly. He could be ruining a moment. The world knew Baekhyun’s bisexual so singing so closely with a guy wasn’t surprising. The kiss on the cheek, however was another thing. Jongdae pushed him away playfully. Baekhyun laughed as he sang, getting back to the stage.

“For those who were shocked by that, don’t worry. I know him, a very close friend. Kim Junmyeon’s my buddy too. If I knew he arranged all this, I would’ve asked for a ride here.” Baekhyun laughed. “To the happy couple, wow, thanks for having me. He truly went the extra mile to contact me for you. But that’s love, right? Whatever it takes, you’d do everything for the other.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae this time. Minseok saw the slight smile on Jongdae’s face.

“You love him.” He spoke gently.

“Maybe. How long do you think he can wait?” Jongdae whispered, admitting it.

“Jongdae, just tell him. Baekhyun’s laying all the cards for the world to see. He’s not denying news about you two anymore. Help him. Please, tell him.” Minseok felt bad for Baekhyun honestly. If he waited for nothing, everyone would have to enjoy another ballad album. A tear fell from Jongdae’s eye. He held Minseok’s hand.

“Minseok, I’m scared.” The elder rubbed Jongdae’s back.

“Scared of him hurting you or scared that he’s genuinely loving you?”

Jongdae didn’t know. He really didn’t. It’s just too much to process all at once. All night, he kept himself distracted. Baekhyun sat at an empty table, waiting for Jongdae to be free. Junmyeon told him to go home but he really wanted to wait for Jongdae. That time came. Baekhyun met Jongdae in the bathroom.

“Did I do something wrong?” Baekhyun greeted. Jongdae shook his head. “Why are you avoiding me then? I’m sorry if I kissed you in public if that’s what it is.”

“It’s not you, Baekhyun.” Jongdae didn’t expect to deal with this sooner.

“It’s not you, it’s me? Jongdae, tell me what’s in your mind.” Baekhyun begged. He’s really worried he did something wrong. Jongdae sighed. He closed the gap between them, lips against lips once again. Baekhyun was so surprised, he held Jongdae’s arms. A tongue slipped in the singer’s mouth, making him melt. Jongdae pulled back slowly, trembling with need.

“Get out of my head, Byun Baekhyun. Please,” Jongdae sounded so pained. “Don’t make me scared of you.”

“You’re not making sense.” Baekhyun searched for his eyes. Jongdae nodded, finding his resolve. He kissed Baekhyun once, twice, until he’s drunk with it.

“I hate you in a suit.” Jongdae whispered. “I hate it.” Baekhyun hummed into their kiss, feeling his buttons slowly coming undone.

“Wait, wait Jongdae. Not here,” Baekhyun checked the door.

“Home. Take me home.” Jongdae pleaded.

The man who always left weddings alone snuck out with a person this time. Minseok saw them running to Baekhyun’s car. Junmyeon noticed Jongdae was gone. “Don’t bother. He left with Baek.” Minseok placated him.

“Min, was I wrong to put them together?” Junmyeon worried.

“They’re good for each other. But sometimes, too much good could be bad. Junmyeon, I’m worried Baekhyun would get hurt. Jongdae’s unpredictable.”

“I know. Either way, they’ll hurt. Are you prepared to catch Jongdae again?” Minseok really wasn’t sure. Junmyeon knew he’d have to catch Baekhyun as his friend.

Baekhyun tripped over Mongryong sleeping, sending him and Jongdae falling to the floor. Jongdae laughed out loud. Baekhyun slapped Mongryong’s butt to move. “Kid, go to the other room!” He scoffed.

“Relax. We have time.” Jongdae crawled over him, kissing him sweetly. Baekhyun felt high just from kissing.

“It’s been a while since I brought someone home. Will you stay? Please stay, Jongdae.” Baekhyun mumbled.

Under the mercy of the moonlight from the massive windows, Jongdae could still see the sincerity in Baekhyun’s eyes. “What are we doing?” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun sat up, bringing Jongdae with him. No one’s entirely sure at this point.

“I’m not going to do anything if you’re not sure. I’m okay like this,” Baekhyun raised their hands close to his eyes. He watched their fingers tangle around each other. “With you,” Lips pressed Jongdae’s jaw. The younger whimpered. “If you’ll have me,” Baekhyun’s words were spoken so well to Jongdae’s ear. Everything’s in his court already. All he had to do was say so. Jongdae watched their joined hands. Baekhyun’s really taking care of him. With his shirt undone, part of it fell off his broad shoulders. Jongdae’s free hand touched Baekhyun’s chest, sliding down his stomach then up his chest again. He felt his heart race. He wanted to say he felt the same. For a while now, he felt the same everything, same love.

He knelt straight, combing all his fingers his Baekhyun’s hair. The singer tipped his head back, eyes closed. Jongdae took advantage of it, kissing his lips deeply. Baekhyun put his arms behind him, resting on them. He smiled as they kissed. Baekhyun’s sure. He’s 100% sure Jongdae loved him. Jongdae may not accept it yet but he knew. Baekhyun’s elbows weakened when Jongdae sucked his neck. The younger smiled to his skin, biting it playfully.

“What are you doing to me, Byun Baekhyun? Why are you letting me fly so high?” Jongdae whispered, worshipping the skin bare for him. Baekhyun opened his eyes, lifting Jongdae’s chin with a finger. Their eyes consumed each other’s souls.

“I’m in love with you, Jongdae.”

The silence pierced their ears. Jongdae felt hot. Baekhyun had nothing to lose anymore. He either had Jongdae or lost him. “I know.” Jongdae mumbled. “I know.” He hugged Baekhyun. He said nothing else or did anything anymore. Baekhyun’s been left hanging.

He held Jongdae, nerve-wrecked by everything. They laid in bed, swimming in their own thoughts. Jongdae’s still carding his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair as he laid on his thighs. I know. Jogndae knew but didn’t say anything. Baekhyun wondered what would have happened if he stayed and heard the answer from Junmyeon’s question. He’s been left with zero answers. It’s not that he didn’t want to know. He’s terrified to know. What if it would disappoint him? What then? Baekhyun dozed off, forgetting it. When he woke up, he was alone. Jongdae’s gone. A note on his bedside table showed everything was alright but he didn’t believe it. Were they truly alright? Baekhyun saw Mongryong by his feet. The dog cuddled him. Even he sensed Baekhyun’s upset. “You heard me last night, right? I said I love him. Did you hear him say it back?” Baekhyun talked to the dog. Mongryong’s ears flattened. He’s upset too, because Jongdae left them both without saying goodbye. It was Baekhyun’s last chance to be happy. He had to fight for it in another way. He had to make Jongdae say it to make his next move.

\---

After series of texts, Jongdae and Baekhyun managed to fix the wedding. The day came. With a heavy and nervous heart, Jongdae got out of the cab with seven suit bags over his shoulder. The lake house was huge. Expect nothing less from Baekhyun’s family. The front door opened, Junmyeon rushing to help Jongdae. “Get everyone dressed. The photographers need the women downstairs first.” Jongdae got to work, informing the women at the left wing of the house. He helped them down the stairs like a gentleman, pointing minor nuisances in their hair and makeup. He gave three pins to one bridesmaid in case her dress strap fell again. Junmyeon was downstairs with Minseok, overseeing the setup. Kyungsoo was busy making sure the food prepared well.

A familiar loud laughter made Jongdae smile. He went to the boys’ room, peeking cautiously. Chanyeol was there, Jongin too. They seemed to be part of the groomsmen squad with Baekhyun. But Chanyeol was engaged. Jongin was still searching. “Oh, Jongdae! Come in!” The groom Jinyoung was so thankful to see him. “He fixed all this with Baek. It’s amazing.”

“Of course he’s amazing. He’s Junmyeon’s asset.” Jongin smiled. “How was working with Baek? He wasn’t too jumpy?”

“No, he’s very cooperative.” Jongdae checked their ties, making sure they got the right color with their suits. Voices from the hallway couldn’t come unnoticed.

“Mom, let it go. I want this tie. It fits the motif.” Baekhyun groaned.

“Wear this one, Lia bought it for you.” She urged. “Your cufflinks are so informal.” Baekhyun held his mother’s hands, putting it down gently.

“Mom. I want to wear this one. I can wear that some other time.” Baekhyun spoke calmly. He went in the boys’ room, stunned to see Jongdae there. His mother saw an unfamiliar face, well quite familiar actually.

“You,” she pointed to him. Baekhyun turned around to face his mother, blocking her view of Jongdae. “Was he the one with you when,”

“Mom, let’s talk about this later.” Chanyeol and Jongin looked at Jongdae, shocked. Jinyoung couldn’t follow. “It’s Jinyoung’s wedding. This is not the place.”

“Fine. But I expect you to be with,”

“Mom!” Baekhyun had so much authority in his voice. “Please,” She huffed a breath, glared at Jongdae and left. Jinyoung felt the burden on Baekhyun’s shoulders. He knew who he came with. Baekhyun walked past Jongdae, congratulating his cousin.

“The one you told me, it’s him, right?” Jinyoung whispered to Baekhyun’s ear as they hugged.

“It was good to be your cousin while it lasted.” Baekhyun whispered. Jinyoung was so shocked. Baekhyun will fight for this. “Jongdae, did I do it right?”

“You should know. You’ve been tying one all your life.” Jongdae scoffed, helping Chanyeol with his cufflinks.

“Those are cute.” Jongin saw Baekhyun’s mini tart cufflinks.

“Jongdae gave it to me. This tie too.” Baekhyun was proud of them. Jongin slowly looked at the organizer then Baekhyun.

“You guys not telling us something?” He guessed. Jinyoung sat back, not wanting to stress himself with family drama. He’s a traveler for a reason. It’s because of family drama like this.

“Just tell him, Baek.”

“Stop messing around. I’ll do that. Jongdae, can you ask Junmyeon if he got the flowers for the… this one?” Baekhyun pointed to his breast pocket. Jongdae left quickly, getting to work. Baekhyun faced his friends and cousin. “All of you, shut up. I haven’t talked to him about it.”

“He’s the one in the photos? You’ve been with him all this time?” Jongin exclaimed. Everyone hushed him.

“Wow, Baek, your mom’s going to strip you dry.” Chanyeol warned.

“He knows.” Jinyoung was still stunned. “And he doesn’t care,”

“Baekhyun,”

“Enough. This isn’t about me. It’s Jinnie’s wedding. Let’s just get through this together.” Baekhyun didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Tell me one thing Baekhyun, in those photos, did you feel something already?” Chanyeol was genuinely concerned. Jongdae was outside, covering his mouth and holding his breath.

“Even before those photos,” Baekhyun raised his right hand. One of his rings were gone. They knew he was serious.

Jongdae rushed downstairs, feeling dizzy. Before he reached the first floor, he heard elders talking as he passed. “Is that Baekhyun’s fianceé?” Jongdae looked over his shoulder, wondering if they recognized him. He hid his ringed hand. Were they talking about him? He’s definitely in the wrong crowd judging by Baekhyun’s mother’s reaction. “I think that’s her, yes.” Her. Jongdae looked forward, seeing a woman with Baekhyun’s mother. “Yes, it’s Lia. They’re childhood friends. Remember when they used to be inseparable? She’s so beautiful. Nothing but the best for our Baekhyun,” they giggled. Lia looked around, finally staring at Jongdae. She looked surprised, meaning she knew Jongdae. He turned away, rushing to get down, to get all this over with. He sat on the steps, holding his head. His mind wasn’t playing with him. Everything was real. The purple lily was real. Baekhyun knew what it meant when he gave it. Their first kiss, it was real. What he said in his apartment was real. Jongdae thought he was just overwhelmed by the turn of events but the force was real. It was definitely stronger than his first kiss with Luhan. Jongdae clasped his hands, absentmindedly toying with the ring around his finger. The warmth of Baekhyun’s hands wasn’t a trick of nature. It’s something real. Jongdae forgot where he was, not even recognizing Minseok in front of him, worrying about him.

“Jongdae, hey, are you alright? God, you’re sweating so much. Excuse me, please call Junmyeon.” Minseok asked a waiter in passing. Jongdae’s heaving deep breaths. He felt so cold. Junmyeon ran inside, seeing Jongdae curled into a ball at the stairs. Minseok’s fanning him. “I found him like this. Is he having a panic attack?”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Jongdae tried standing up but stumbled to Junmyeon.

“Hey, look at me,” Junmyeon cupped his sweaty face. Jongdae’s eyes were dancing. “Jongdae, talk to me.”

“I can’t do this, Jun. I can’t let him get kicked out of his family.” Jongdae slurred.

“What are you talking about?” Junmyeon shook Jongdae.

“I’m fine. I can do this. I’ll just see Kyungsoo.” Jongdae pushed Junmyeon slightly, willing his vision to stop blurring. Minseok and Junmyeon were worried. Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Jongin, and Baekhyun came down the steps. Minseok saw Baekhyun’s cufflinks. They’re so eye-catching. Only one person could give such quirky gift. He doubted Baekhyun would buy it.

“Nice cufflinks,” He commented. Baekhyun smiled shyly, saying it’s a precious gift. Minseok pieced it. Baekhyun would fight for Jongdae even if it meant getting stripped off all his wealth. It overwhelmed Jongdae. He’s unsure of how to deal with it. In the makeshift kitchen, Jongdae found Kyungsoo and hugged him from behind.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo knew it was him.

“Where’s your knives? I want the ugliest one to stab me.” Jongdae pouted.

“Brave throught it, Kim Jongdae.” Kyungsoo quoted.

Jongdae sighed, knowing he should. He dragged himself to the back of the lake house, seeing the march of the entourage. Minseok did the okay sign, asking if he’s okay. Jongdae nodded, strapping his walkie talkie properly. Jinyoung’s wife was really pretty. She saw Jongdae, hugging him tightly, thanking him for everything. “I don’t know how to thank you for all this. Will you take an advice instead?” Jongdae indulged her. “Run with him. Do it happily. Save Baekhyunnie, please.” Jongdae was shocked. She knew something. As someone fairly new in the family, she knew a lot. “Jinyoung told me. I hope you don’t find it intrusive. He wanted to pass it to you before he walked but he couldn’t see you. Baekhyun and Jinyoung were very attached to the hip. I met him through Baekhyun. He was trying to flirt with me on the cruise and just stopped. He said he was satisfied with a phone number he got from a wedding days ago or something. It’s yours, right?” Jongdae didn’t respond. “Because of Baekhyun, I let my past go and look ahead. Now here we are, I’m looking ahead. That’s going to be my husband.” She pointed to Jinyoung happily. “I hope you accept the man beside mine.” She fixed herself. Jongdae helped her gown train. It wasn’t particularly long. “Nice touch on the tie by the way. He’s been bragging about it all week. You know how childish he gets. He rubbed to everyone’s faces he’s the only one that got the green in blue green.” She laughed. The cameras better got that well. Jongdae laughed incredulously even if his throat tightened.

“Ready?” He ignored her words, knowing this day was about her and not him.

“No but when will I be? Definitely not when Jinyoung runs,” she giggled. Jongdae hugged her again, congratulating her. “Jongdae, please give me away.” Minseok was too shocked with his wedding for the wrong and right reasons.

“No, I can’t. I can’t do that.” Jongdae knew how important that role was.

“Please, I have no family here.” She begged, knowing he had no choice.

“Jongdae, everyone’s waiting.” Minseok just sent the last person down the aisle. It’s the bride’s time. “Just do it.”

“Please, just look at Baekhyun’s eyes.” She pulled him to her right side and began walking, dragging Jongdae with her. Junmyeon ran his hands in his hair, wondering why his employee’s walking the bride down the aisle. Minseok filled him in quickly, obviously not stopping the bride’s wish. “Come on, look ahead!” She mumbled, saying it through her smile. Jongdae smiled for the cameras, not wanting to ruin her moment. The boys in front were a rowdy mess. No, not for Jinyoung but for Baekhyun. Jinyoung’s choking Baekhyun while Jongin and Chanyeol kept hitting his stomach. Jongdae dared to look once, unable to look away now. Why are you looking at me like that? Like you’re in love with me? Baekhyun’s mom wasn’t enjoying this. The walk was over. Jongdae handed Haeun to Jinyoung. The groom gave Jongdae a bro hug. Jongin joined in, doing the same. Chanyeol hugged him around his neck, almost snapping it. Baekhyun welcome Jongdae by taking one of his hands out of his pockets, sliding it around his waist for an intimate hug. “Thanks for doing it for Haeun.”

What do you do when you realize you lost the love you’ve waited for?

“She told me to see your eyes.” Jongdae whispered, seeing Baekhyun’s face so close. There it was, the warmth between them. “I did it for you, one last time.” He hurried to get to the back and stand on his station. Baekhyun felt the weight of those words. He kept looking at Jongdae throughout the ceremony. One of those glances caught Jongdae wiping his eyes roughly. Minseok rubbed Jongdae’s back subtly, gutted for him. The ceremony ended faster than expected.

Jongdae was busy again, making sure each table was served and the band was playing good songs. Haeun blew him a kiss of thanks, loving the happiest day of her life so far. “Darling, be a doll and have some tea served at our table.” Mrs. Byun asked Jongdae like he’s a waiter. He nodded and got to work. Jongdae delivered it himself, helping the waiters. Minseok gave him a hand too. Lia looked at Jongdae as he placed cups down on the table. Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun’s shoulder, seeing a mess brewing at the Byun’s table. “You might want to,” Baekhyun saw what he’s looking at, throwing his napkin on the table and rushing to get there.

“Lia, darling, can you fetch Baekhyun? Jinyoung wouldn’t mind if we announce the next wedding of the family.” Mrs. Byun made sure to speak loudly. Lia really didn’t want to. She felt how awkward it was for Jongdae. Minseok got the rest of the cups from Jongdae, making him leave quickly. Baekhyun got there just as Lia stood. “Oh there he is! Baekhyun change your tie. Lia’s upset.”

“No, it’s fine. This looks really nice on him.” She didn’t like being stuck in a problem like this. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae apologetically.

“Why did you make him wear such an ugly tie?” Mrs. Byun scolded Jongdae playfully but it was to embarrass him.

“Mom, enough.” Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair. Lia put her hands on Baekhyun’s chest to calm. Jongdae finished putting the cups down and excused himself.

“Baekhyun stop being dramatic. I’m just saying wear what your fianceé got for you, not what some wedding organizer picked. You’re getting married to each other anyway.” She shrugged. Jinyoung heard the mess from their table, Haeun calming him.

“He’s not just some organizer you can boss around, Mom! He’s not beneath you either.”

“I’m sure he has been beneath you though, son.” She sipped her tea. Lia covered her mouth, knowing that was too much. Jongdae’s had enough of this offense. He excused himself and walked so fast, he found himself running. Jinyoung rose, hoping to catch him. Baekhyun called his name, weaving through chairs and tables to get to him. Haeun was so shocked that just happened. Kyungsoo saw his best friend rubbing his eyes with his sleeve as he ran with so many running after him. “Let him be, Lia. He’ll be back.” She rolled her eyes.

“And if he doesn’t?” She worried about him genuinely, following him. “How dare you know what’s right for him. You’re not even his real mother.” Another tea was served piping hot.

Jongdae pulled the ring off his finger. Junmyeon was going back inside when he saw Jongdae rushing to leave. “Whoa, where are you going? Why are you crying?” He tried to block his way but met Jongdae’s hand leaving something in his hand. Baekhyun ran so fast, dashing after Jongdae. Jinyoung stopped by Junmyeon. They stared at a ring. “Were they really,” Junmyeon needed an answer.

“No but that’s Baekhyun’s promise ring. It was his mother’s. He’s worn it all his life.” Jinyoung knew it very well.

“Why would Jongdae have it?” He read the engraving. Promise courage for what is true. 

“What do you think was the truth between them?” Jinyoung didn’t need to elaborate further. Lia neared them, about to apologize for the mess. She saw the ring in Junmyeon’s hand. She didn’t mean to wreck a relationship.

“Were they,” she held the ring, amazed with reality. Baekhyun returned, pissed off and upset. He saw the welcoming party, assessing what just happened. He saw Lia holding something that’s definitely not hers. “Why do you have that?” He snatched it off her fingers. “Why do you have this?” She couldn’t answer. Jinyoung held Baekhyun back from hurting her.

“Jongdae left it.” He mumbled to his ear. “I’m sorry, man.”

“I’m sorry? That’s it? After everything I’ve done for all of you? You, you, especially you Lia.” Junmyeon and Jinyoung were guilty. “Why did you have to come back? Wasn’t it enough I snuck out of this country?” Baekhyun cursed. All the guests watched them. “Thanks for the tie by the way. I have something to use to hang myself.” Baekhyun loosened his green tie and walked away. “Baekhyun, Baekhyun, don’t drive. You had a few drinks already.” Jinyoung warned as his elder.

“Who the fuck cares? I don’t care, do you?” Baekhyun was done. He’s fuming mad. Lia stood there, embarrassed she even came back. All she wanted to say hi to Baekhyun. It became an engagement Baekhyun knew nothing about.

Kyungsoo was inside, seeing Baekhyun’s friend? Cousin? That guy Jongin. He passed him a piece of paper and walked away. Chanyeol looked at it, getting his phone. Kyungsoo gave them where Jongdae went. When Kyungsoo met Baekhyun outside the house, he didn’t say anything. Baekhyun got in his car and began hitting the wheel, screaming. His phone rang, seeing it’s Chanyeol.

“Look I don’t care if my mother’s dying,” Baekhyun answered, wiping his eyes.

“We know where he is.” Chanyeol spoke straight. “Kyungsoo told us.”

“Why didn’t he tell me? I just saw him.” Baekhyun buckles his seatbelt, getting ready to leave. Chanyeol said a pub’s address.

When the car sped away, Jongdae came out of hiding from the side of the house. Kyungsoo took the tablecloth off him, hugging him. Jongin saw them. “You lied to us.” He looked at Kyungsoo.

“Well, your friend did worse.”

“Jongdae, you know that’s not true. I knew you were listening to us earlier. Your shadow was so obvious.” Jongin pointed out. “He was ready to give everything up for you.”

“Enough! Enough! Leave me alone!” Jongdae kicked the crates.

“Just leave him alone, please.” Minseok knew this Jongdae. It’s the same one he drank with. Everyone left, leaving them alone. The elder knelt in front of Jongdae. Then hit his head. Jongdae woke up to reality. “Why are you being a coward? Ah, you didn’t think you’d fall in love in a month or two.”

“I’m not in the mood for your attitude, Minseok.” Jongdae was pouty.

“Fine but answer me, what did you see when you walked down the aisle?” Minseok needed to know if Jongdae was ready to accept the truth. He’s not stupid to see the epiphany in Jongdae’s eyes when he walked with Haeun.

Jongdae hated crying. He avoided it as much as possible this flowed on its own. Jongdae recalled everything vividly. The boys were teasing Baekhyun, but he did his best to look at Jongdae. He didn’t seem to want to miss any second of it. The closer Jongdae got, the more his heart pounded. The more vivid Baekhyun’s smile became, the more he felt warm. When he was in Baekhyun’s quick embrace, oh that was so fucking intimate. Jinyoung and Jongin gave bro hugs. Chanyeol choked him but Baekhyun, it’s one reserved for a partner waiting at home after a long day. It’s the one-armed embrace that was usually shared by couples, talking intimately and fondly to each other. The look in Baekhyun’s eyes was priceless. Jongdae couldn’t believe it at first but as the ceremony progressed, the more it sunk in. Even Luhan didn’t look at him that way. Only Baekhyun could look at him like Jongdae’s the most important person in the world. At least in Baekhyun’s world.

Minseok sat on his heels, overwhelmed by all of this. He knew how that felt with Junmyeon so it’s true. This was their truth. “He’s the perfect shade of baby’s diarrhea, Min. It’s really beautiful to have more green than yellow. I hate yellow. I hate it.” Jongdae kicked a poor crate again.

“You drove him away. What happens now?” Minseok really didn’t think they went that deep emotionally.

“He asked me once, what do you do when you realize you lost the love you’ve waited for? I couldn’t answer because I didn’t know how that felt.” Jongdae sniffed. “Now I can’t answer because this feeling sucks. This sucks, Minseok. I should’ve tried harder on that shade!”

“Stop, stop it Dae. You wouldn’t know the right shade of yellow green if it weren’t for Baekhyun. Talk to him. Go to him. He’s made it clear to everyone he won’t marry the girl.” Minseok hugged Jongdae. Junmyeon neared them, patting the boy’s hair. He apologized for everything.

“Whatever you decide after this, I’ll accept. Minseok, let’s finish this. You’re done for the night, Jongdae.” This was still work anyway. Jongdae didn’t have the energy to face everyone after that. He got up and went home. Kyungsoo understood.

Lia reached the pub, quite cautious since she’s dressed...differently. Many stared at her already. She didn’t need more drama tonight. Baekhyun’s head was on the bar, eyes closed. “Hi, how many did he drink?” She asked the bartender.

“You know him?” He wanted to be sure.

“Yes, he’s my friend. He drunk called me.” Lies but sold. Baekhyun drank four glasses of whiskey. That’s it and he’s drunk. Lia sighed at his lightweight friend. “Baek, hey, let’s go.” The singer raised his head quickly, feeling the dizziness.

“Lia! My oh my when did you get here? Did mother asked you to fetch me?” Baekhyun was more eloquent when drunk. “What a good, good fianceé you are. For someone else,”

“Baekhyun, let’s go. You’ll end up fighting patrons if you keep this up.” She felt unsafe. This guy wasn’t going to defend her obviously. Baekhyun pouted.

“My tie isn’t horrible right? Jongdae tricked-hick me!” Baekhyun laughed.

“It’s beautiful, Baek. It makes your eyes pop. Jongdae did great with it.” Lia cupped his face.

“He did. He did. That wedding was wonderful. I’m jealous.” Baekhyun’s blinks weren’t synchronized anymore. “I want him to-to-to make my wedding! And then we get married in that wedding!” Baekhyun kept chuckling. “Fuck I’m funny.” Then he sobbed. “He hates me. He hates me because I’m not the perfect baby’s diarrhea. I’m just shit! Lia, Lia,” Baekhyun held her hand, blinking slowly as he tried to put his fingers between hers. He failed horribly, settling with putting her hand on his hand. “Can you keep a secret?” He loosely smiled. “I’m going to tell you anyway. We haven’t slept together. No! I lost my game! I can’t! Bed! Kim Jongdae!”

“Wimp!” Someone in the pub screamed back.

“Thank you! Hey! Hey, bartie! Give that guy a round! On me!” Lia tried to control Baekhyun’s arms. “Hey, don’t! Only Jongdae gets to touch me. Ew don’t kiss me!” Baekhyun removed her hands on him.

“I’m not going to kiss you. Your breath smells horrible. Hey, look at me, I won’t bring you home. Okay? Just tell me where you want to go.” Lia was truly helping him.

“To church. I’ll convert for Jongdae so we...we can make babies. That’s weird.” Baekhyun tried to see his brows without a mirror. “Lia, why can’t I see my eyebrows?”

“Get a mirror.” She was getting annoyed. “Do you want to go to Jongdae?” Baekhyun nodded like a lost puppy. He took his phone out and dialled him. It went to voicemail.

“Lia he hates me! I’m going to marry him! I-I have flowers ready, colors. He’s my Yin!” He’s sobbing again...and drinking. It smelled disgusting. Based on his expression, it tasted horrible too. Baekhyun blinked twice and sighed. “Lia, why are you here?” She’d had enough. Lia paid for the drinks and dragged Baekhyun out. She pushed him in his car and she drove. Of course Jongdae’s home was set in the GPS. Baekhyun passed on out the seat. She was thankful for that. Lia only hoped Jongdae wouldn’t drive them away.

When Jongdae arrived to his place, he turned away quickly. “Please Jongdae, let us in. He’s really heavy.” Lia begged, holding Baekhyun up even in those heels.

“Go home.” Jongdae didn’t want this mess to continue.

“You think he wants to? He’d rather die.” Lia leaned on the wall heavily, letting Baekhyun’s deadweight crush her. Jongdae sighed, dragging his body to the door. He looked at Baekhyun’s drunken state.

“He really went to the pub?” Jongdae scoffed.

“He’d do anything for you obviously.” She tried to push him up but her shoulder slammed the wall again. Jongdae got Baekhyun from her, carrying him on his back. Lia got Jongdae’s backpack on the floor, bringing it inside. Jongdae put Baekhyun on the sofa. Baekhyun hit his head on the wall frame but didn’t budge. Lia put Baekhyun’s feet up and took his shoes off. “I’ll get going. He wouldn’t want to see me when he wakes up.”

“You’re really going to leave now. At this time. In those clothes.” Jongdae knew she wouldn’t make it past the first block safely. “Stay in my room. Please.”

“You don’t hate me? If you’re going to kill me in my sleep, use a pillow. I’m scared of blood and it’s better in photos if it gets published online.” She was funny.

“I’m not going to murder you, Lia. It’s not your fault.” Jongdae had time to process the events on his way home.

“It’s not Baekhyun’s either,” She looked at him lovingly. “Did you know when Mrs. Byun dropped the bomb on us, he just came from tie shopping? That’s your gift, right? It’s cute. It really suits him.” She pointed to the cufflinks, smiling slightly. She’s a sweet girl. “Anyway, I’m sorry about what happened back there.” She was so awkward and shy. “I have nothing against you and Baekhyun. I knew his gay ass since we were kids. Ceecee was an inevitable partner for him. I visited now because I just...I felt sorry for him. Ceecee’s my cousin actually.” Jongdae didn’t expect that fact. “I’m rambling sorry. It’s just, I couldn’t leave him at the pub. He probably didn’t recognize me either. He started rambling about flowers and how lilies were so pretty, how you were so cute when you judge him. Anyway, did you get a call? He drunk-dialled you. Lily of the Valley? That’s you, I guess?” Her fingers were so twisted out of nervousness.

“Will his mother raid my house? I’ll throw him out now.” Jongdae was half joking. Lia chuckled, shaking her head.

“I’ll cover for you. Just, be there for him. He’s really crazy about you.” Lia held Jongdae’s hands. “Last time I saw him this happy was before Ceecee. Jongdae, you don’t know how many people are so thankful you made him happy again. Please brave through this together.” She smiled sullenly.

Even if Jongdae offered his room, Lia left them alone. Jongdae saw Baekhyun on the sofa. He smelled awful. Worse, he caught the fever. Jongdae didn’t bother changing clothes. He ran to the bathroom to get the water running. He took the tie off, then the coat, and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Baekhyun groaned, turning to his side. Jongdae successfully got him to the bathroom half-dressed. He fixed Baekhyun to sit inside the tub, letting his pants soak before sliding them off his legs. Jongdae ran to the laundry room, dumping Baekhyun’s in there. He got some of Kyungsoo’s special salt and apple cider vinegar. Kyungsoo arrived, weirded out by Jongdae running to the bathroom with things that were supposed to be in the kitchen. “What are you cooking in the bathroom, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo followed, hoping his best friend wasn’t crazy. Jongdae dumped all the vinegar in the tub and sprinkled salt. “What the fuck, are you cooking Baekhyun? Are you insane?” Kyungsoo got the containers out of Jongdae hands.

“He has a fever.” Jongdae mixed the water with his hand.

“Put him to bed. Get a cooling patch. Not this,”

“My mother did this.” Jongdae was serious.

“Is that why we run out of vinegar sometimes? You bathed in it?” Kyungsoo was appalled.

“Don’t mock my methods.” He didn’t have the energy.

“How did he get here? Did you kidnap him?”

“No! Lia brought him here. She left.”

“Mrs. Byun is going to murder us for kidnapping her son.” Kyungsoo pulled Jongdae’s hair.

“She will not! Lia called her, saying she booked Baekhyun in a hotel for the night.”

“We are not a hotel.” Kyungsoo looked around the bathroom.

“Just go to sleep.” Jongdae kicked him out.

“If I see trails of blood when I wake up, I don’t care if we’re friends, you’re going to jail, Kim Jongdae.” Kyungsoo threatened. Jongdae washed Baekhyun’s body gently, admiring him silently. Jongdae fell asleep beside the tub, not caring about his neck. Baekhyun shifted in his position, wondering why he’s wet. He opened an eye, seeing he’s in a tub, almost naked. Fingers tangled his own. Baekhyun took the washcloth off his forehead and sat properly, letting the water ripple quietly. He knew that hair. He knew that warmth. He definitely knew that yellow duck towel hanging. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hair gently, only to be greeted by Jongdae headbutting his nose.

“Oh shit!” Jongdae reached for Baekhyun’s face, checking if it’s bleeding. Baekhyun groaning in pain, trying to breathe.

“Kim Jongdae, are you sacrificing me? I’m sorry, okay?” Baekhyun freaked. Kyungsoo woke from the noise, hoping Jongdae didn’t cut Baekhyun’s body yet.

“Jongdae, don’t do it!” Kyungsoo ran to the bathroom, pulling him away from Baekhyun.

“Calm down!” Jongdae’s voice echoed the bathroom. “Lia left you here. You had a fever so I tried to control it. You seem okay so I’m going to work.” He rushed to leave, embarrassed by his methods. Maybe a cooling patch was better. Kyungsoo got a towel but Baekhyun looked at the water.

“I had a fever?” Baekhyun touched his forehead and neck. It’s so hard to believe when he’s so cold.

“Hit 41 degrees before I went to bed. He’s been calling our doctor friend all night for answers. How are you?” Kyungsoo felt bad for Baekhyun honestly.

“Better than I deserve,” Baekhyun splashed the water to his face.

“That has vinegar.” Kyungsoo warned too late. Baekhyun’s eye was burning.

“Kyungsoo, I’m going.” Jongdae had his backpack already but his shirt was nowhere near fixed. He saw Baekhyun out of the tub, washing his face. Baekhyun didn’t see him before he left.

Jongdae got to his seat, calling one of the interns. He gave the shade of Baekhyun’s tie, forwarding it to that terror of a bride. Minseok was surprised to see Jongdae there, considering the mess last night was. Junmyeon followed him inside, not surprised. He handed Jongdae a cheque of $200,000. “Deposit to where?” Jongdae worked automatically.

“That’s yours. Jinyoung and Haeun wanted you to have it. You organized the whole thing anyway.” Junmyeon squeezed his shoulder. It’s more than what Jongdae earned monthly. “Good job putting us back in top 3.”

One project sent the team to the big leagues. Everyone was supposed to celebrate but no one did. Everyone knew the cost of the rank. Jongdae got them there but he’s also the one who suffered the most. So Jongdae went about his day, one problem finished after another. The intern screamed out of joy. He ran to Jongdae, thanking him for sending that shade in. Minseok sighed. Baekhyun was the answer. Jongdae smiled kindly, congratulating them for the achievement. Minseok couldn’t stand this side of Jongdae. It’s annoyingly nice. He left work early, unable to stand him. Jongdae was the first in, last out. Junmyeon noticed him working hard on another wedding. He decided to call Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was in the studio, checking the mixing for his new album. Junmyeon called, asking for a trash pickup. “Has he eaten?” Baekhyun worried. Chanyeol stopped adjusting instrumentals to listen. “Oh. Okay, I’ll be there soon. Leave the keys in the lobby.”

“What was that?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun quickly gathered his things. Baekhyun left without explanation.

Close to 9PM, Baekhyun got to Junmyeon’s office, seeing one light open. He went inside, checking anyone was still there. “I’ll be the one closing the area, sir. You can go home.” Jongdae answered, thinking it’s the janitor. He turned to smile at him so he wouldn’t seem rude but saw someone else. Baekhyun wearing a bucket hat, big sweater, and jeans. He had a paper bag held close to his chest. “Oh, what are you doing here?”

“You didn’t come home. I asked Jun if you’re still at work so I brought dinner.” Baekhyun put it on the table next to Jongdae’s. “I don’t know what you’d like so I got beef and chicken.” He brought out the containers. Jongdae couldn’t deny him or his hunger any longer. He forgot to eat lunch too. Baekhyun was left with the chicken in Jongdae’s consideration to the singer’s diet. Jongdae opened the container but Baekhyun took it, mixing his food well. “What are you doing?”

“This is nothing. I have a lot to do to make it up to you.” Baekhyun mixed diligently, adding the side dishes in. He remembered how Jongdae liked his meal.

“You don’t have to do that. Come on,” Jongdae wasn’t in the mood for this. He’s hungry. Baekhyun gave the container, not wanting to fight. He looked so contrite and obedient, it made Jongdae so uncomfortable. “It’s not your fault, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun didn’t open his food. “We didn’t brave through it together.”

“Even if we did, would you have regrets?” Baekhyun needed to talk about this. Jongdae shook his head. “Even if I’m poor?”

“I never cared about your money, Baekhyun.” Jongdae never asked for money too. It’s always about company.

“Sooooo can I still date you even if I’m broke?” Baekhyun tried to break it gently. Jongdae stopped chewing and mixing.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Jongdae didn’t want this to happen. “Please tell me you didn’t.” Baekhyun innocently smiled. He opened his drawer, staring at the cheque of $200,000. Maybe Jinyoung didn’t give it just for him after all. “So this must be yours.” He handed it to Baekhyun. He read it, smirking.

“This must be what his text meant.” Baekhyun read it to Jongdae. “Take it as an advance gift. See you soon.”

“Wait. Yellow. Wait. Big yellow. What’s happening here?” Jongdae lost his appetite. Baekhyun’s slouching, just smiling stupidly. He’s unsure either but he felt relieved. “Why are you smiling? Your mother just,”

“She’s not my mother. I’m my father’s son...to another woman, his original wife. Mom died when I was five. This one stepped in when I was nine.” Baekhyun may have missed that information. “She can kick me out all she wants but if this reaches my father, some...benefits may return. I still have my car though.”

“Byun Baekhyun, what am I going to do with you?” Jongdae sat back, so stressed again. They just had a tidal wave of emotions 24 hours ago and now it’s like nothing happened.

“Well, you can start by wearing this again for me.” Baekhyun took his promise ring off, handing it to Jongdae. “Do I have to get on my knee?” Jongdae groaned.

“Just like that? Is this a proposal or?”

“Take it however you want it. I just want you to wear this. It’ll give me some peace of mind knowing you have it.” Jongdae got it, slipping it around his finger. He no longer felt bare but confused.

“Won’t you eat?” Jongdae felt conscious eating alone. Baekhyun opened his container, revealing that it’s empty. Kyungsoo cooked it for Jongdae, knowing he needed comfort food. “You stayed at my place all day?”

“No. I went to the studio, recorded a little, went home, got yelled at, then went back to your place. They took my apartment from me. Mongryong’s in a pet hotel. Kyungsoo had a day off. Did you know he’s texting Jongin?” Baekhyun shrugged. “They met at The Prime weeks ago, I don’t know. Compliments to the chef maybe,” Jongdae liked that quip. “How was work?”

“We got the right baby’s diarrhea. It’s your tie.” Jongdae smiled even with his mouth full. Yes, it’s forgotten just like that.

“Huh, I’m honored. The black one you got was really nice. I’m excited for the next wedding. Chanyeol’s getting married soon. You’re my date. No backing out.” Baekhyun really called dibs on Jongdae’s schedule.

They exited the building side by side. Baekhyun reached for Jongdae’s hand, holding it. In the elevator, he’s hugging Jongdae from behind, burying his face to his neck. “The car’s at the basement. Don’t want to risk us getting mobbed.”

“Why would we? Ah right. Last night,”

Baekhyun sped through the city, holding Jongdae’s hand. The organizer was busy checking the news. Baekhyun was all over, mixed reviews about his life. His agency refused to comment, not wanting to meddle in his privacy. “I’ll make a statement soon. Only if you’d let me,”

“Just one photo,” Jongdae got Baekhyun’s phone in the cup holder, taking a photo of their hands. He’s the one who posted it online too, no captions.

“My agency will kill me.” Baekhyun snickered.

Baekhyun and Jongdae had a peaceful sleep that night while the internet was in chaos. When Jongdae woke up, Baekhyun wasn’t there. His phone was still beside Jongdae’s but the owner was missing. He found the singer in the living room, watching cartoons. Jongdae passed his phone, seeing someone’s calling. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to sit beside him while he took the call. It’s his agency. “Are you dating the person in the photo?”

“Yes. Release how we met but don’t share his name or where he works please. I’ll be in tonight.” Baekhyun ended the call. “Will you be alright here tonight? I have practice.” Jongdae nodded, kissing Baekhyun’s lips sweetly. “What was that?” He couldn’t contain his smile. Jongdae just shrugged.

\---

The whole world shrugged after seeing Byun Baekhyun with a guy, holding hands. His biggest so-what move? Kissing Jongdae in public. The organizer didn't mind. Many were happy for them, even following them. Jongdae went to work casually, one of the rare days Baekhyun was busy. Minseok slid something on his desk. He saw a white envelope.

Junmyeon sat on the edge of Minseok's desk. He made sure the interns were not around for this. "I admitted when you did." He smiled coolly. The employee opened the envelope, screaming as he read. Minseok sat beside Junmyeon, leaning to his side. They're finally getting married.

What better honor would there be if not to arrange their wedding. Jongdae did so willingly and quickly. He utilised his connections on food and flowers, giving his boss and friend the best. And because Junmyeon was class A rich, he rented an entire resort near the beach for the guests. Jongdae went first, overseeing everything. Baekhyun followed with his friends. He was at the balcony of the boys’ villa when he saw someone familiar running along the shore. Baekhyun leaned on the ledge, finding himself smiling to Jongdae’s silliness. He’s playing alone, running to the water than back when it’s coming after him.

There’s something about Jongdae’s vibrance that resonated with Baekhyun. The first time they met, he was absolutely drawn to him. Yeah Yixing’s wedding was eventful but the main event to Baekhyun was watching Jongdae’s movements. The way he snuck desserts in his mouth amused Baekhyun so much, he tried doing it several times just to feel what Jongdae did. It’s definitely thrilling. That’s the thing with Jongdae, everything was thrilling. It’s so easy to say yes to him. Baekhyun would never play house with anyone after his failed engagement. Even dating setups weren’t his cup of tea but he did it with Jongdae. Baekhyun ran his hand in his hair, remembering the purple lily. First love. Jongdae definitely was. It’s the first person his heart decided. Jongdae did handstands on the sand, enjoying his alone time. It’s technically vacation for him. Poor workaholic.

“The sea’s over there but you seem drowning here.” Jongin neared Baekhyun, leaning on the ledge beside him. “What’s that look?” Baekhyun looked like a kicked puppy. He sighed. “Oh, Jongdae returned it again?” He worried.

“No, it’s my dad. Jongin, tell me, can I get married again?” What a loaded question.

“What’s this about?” Jongin worried. “You’re not thinking of marriage, are you?” Baekhyun looked Jongin. He just asked. That’s enough answer. Baekhyun couldn’t control himself anymore. He looked for Jongdae every day, want to see him, talk to him. If he could only chain the guy to him, he would, but he respected Jongdae’s life. Baekhyun’s really losing his mind. He’s imagined waking up with Jongdae more than getting awards for his music. Baekhyun sipped his drink, eyes still focused on Jongdae. The organizer met a dog. Now Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about him with Mongryong. What a happy family that would be.

Jongdae looked around, hoping to give something to the dog to play with. He found his boyfriend instead, looking from their villa. He couldn’t explain it but he got chills. His heartbeat sounded so clear. He raised his pinky in the air, hoping Baekhyun could see. The singer smiled warmly, raising his. It meant they’d see each other later. Jongin scoffed, cringing at the sappiness of it. “Don’t act like that. I know you’re gushing over Kyungsoo’s messages. You cover your mouth when he replies okay. What the hell,” Baekhyun laughed. Jongdae smiled, seeing Baekhyun having fun. A wave of jealousy washed over him. He’s happy without me. I want to make him happier. Jongdae held on to tonight.

He was running around when Baekhyun saw the reception space being fixed. It's very Junmyeon indeed, with the cleanliness of Minseok. Jongdae spoke loudly, giving orders to some suppliers. He was surprised to see his boyfriend standing at the center of the chaos.

"You just came?" Jongdae gave him a quick kiss and kept walking. Baekhyun stopped him, telling him to rest. The wedding was tomorrow afternoon anyway. Baekhyun missed him so much, he hoped Jongdae would relax for a moment.

"Hey, walk with me. They can handle things here."

Jongdae gave him the time. The two walked side by side, enjoying silence. Jongdae was getting bored. He jumped on Baekhyun's back, making him smile. "What tie did you bring?"

"Black." Baekhyun had a secret behind his smile. It’s Jongdae’s gift.

“Me too,”

“You have to wear all black. Of course you did,” Baekhyun felt quite bummed he couldn’t coordinate with Jongdae at the first wedding he had a plus one.

“No, they told me to change for reception. It’s my first wedding with someone special. I have to look right.” Jongdae flirted. Baekhyun’s expression looked worrisome. Jongdae leaned to his side, somehow comforting him. “How was the talk with your dad?”

“I’m confused.” Baekhyun braved through that alone. When Mr. Byun returned from a business trip, he found Baekhyun’s bedroom empty. His apartment was locked too. When he called his son, Baekhyun said he’s been crashing at his boyfriend’s place. “Your wife kicked me out for not marrying whoever she wanted, a girl more so.” Mr. Byun was furious. They talked as a family, knowing the outcome. Baekhyun’s rights were returned. All of it. He’s the first son anyway, not into girls, but still his son. Jongdae was shocked. “Dad gave me...this.” Baekhyun had another ring around his finger. He checked Jongdae’s reaction. “I didn’t know it was a wedding ring all this time, I swear.” He referred to his promise ring with Jongdae. “We can, you can take it off if you want. I know having a relationship is a big step for you already.”

“I’ll keep it. Feels bare without it,” Jongdae looked at their joined hands. Suddenly they’re being pushed to marriage. They’ve been dating for less than a year. “Will you wait for me?” Baekhyun was alarmed with the worry in Jongdae’s eyes. He really wanted this in time. Baekhyun kissed his lips out of impulse, hoping that’s enough response. Always. He’d rather hold on to his forever than think about what to do when the love he waited for was lost.

“I have to go,” Suddenly? Jongdae nodded, thinking he needed some time to think about them. It’s not a no but it’s a blow to Baekhyun’s ego, he thought. “Will you be alright sleeping alone? Junmyeon got me room.”

“It’s probably for some bachelor party.” Jongdae chuckled.

“Oh no, that’s done. We had game night. I’m a good boy, sweetie.” Baekhyun was smug. That only meant he milked Junmyeon’s wallet dry. “See you tomorrow, Dae.” Baekhyun kissed his cheek and slowly slipped their hands away. Jongdae sighed as he watched his boyfriend walk. How did he get so lucky with this one? He wanted to cry just thinking about it.

The preparations were far tamer than other weddings. Jongdae found himself seated in a makeup chair beside Minseok. He’s supposed to work but he kind of finished everything last night. He had nothing to do now. Minseok’s watching the artist make Jongdae prettier. “I’d date you if it wasn’t for Jun.” He couldn’t believe the jawline of this one. It’s amazing. Jongdae chuckled. “Any bells from Baek?”

“One, but I’m not pushing it. It’s too fast.”

“Is it? You two felt like you’ve been dating for years. Did something happen already?” Minseok arched a brow. Jongdae shook his head. “Why won’t you just go on a whim with him? Everything about you is too planned. Baekhyun’s the only unexpected thing that happened in your life. Aren’t you enjoying it?”

“He asked me about marriage last night but he didn’t force either.” Jongdae admitted.

“Of course he won’t. He’s too considerate of you. I would’ve punched you already for keeping someone like him at bay for too long.” The makeup artist agreed.

“We’ll see. We’ll see how this goes. It’s just too early to tell.” Minseok wanted to put that green eyeshadow to Jongdae’s cheek out of annoyance. Baekhyun’s been stressing over fighting for Jongdae, only to have him taking things insanely slow.

“I heard Baekhyun’s planning something through. Someone said you’d flip out. Promise ring to engagement ring?” Minseok teased before leaving to get changed.

Jongdae found out after the ceremony and speeches. Jongdae popped a tart in his mouth to restore his energy. The microphone in front was tapped. "Ah ah, hello everyone. Hope you're enjoying your night. I'm Baekhyun, Junmyeon's close friend and once again, a Best Man." Jongdae turned around, checking his clipboard for the program. Baekhyun wasn't on it so why he onstage? "Congratulations on your marriage, Jun! This is my 17th wedding as a Best Man. Junmyeon should really pay me for always being someone's Best Man at weddings he's involved in." Baekhyun laughed. "Anyway, this wedding is different compared to the others because I have my boyfriend with me. Give him a round of applause for organizing this amazing event. As expected from Jun's student," Jongdae bowed in all directions. "He's probably losing his mind right now because this isn't in his clipboard." Everyone laughed, Minseok mostly. "Sweetie, I chose the black tie for this moment. I dedicate this song to the newlyweds, those in love, get up and dance if you want." Baekhyun nodded to Chanyeol, who hijacked the sound booth already. The party began.

After three songs, Chanyeol took over, causing a rave on the dancefloor. Baekhyun weaved through the guests, finding Jongdae. He smiled after finding him at the dessert bar. “This again?” Baekhyun had his hands on Jongdae’s waist, kissing his ear. Jongdae fed him cake. “How was I?”

“Very charming, quite sexy too. Minseok’s grandmother will be waiting for you in her room tonight.” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun had other plans. Jongdae felt it on his butt. “Baekhyun,”

“Only if you’re not too tired,” he whispered, kissing his neck already. “Walk with me?”

The two slipped out of the reception, enjoying the sea breeze and the starry sky. It’s Baekhyun’s second time to leave a wedding with someone but with the same person. Jongdae’s silent beside him, looking at the waves on the shore while they walked. Baekhyun’s eyes were above, loving the twinkle of the stars. He wanted to be playful so he tugged Jongdae back, crashing to his chest. Baekhyun smiled adorably, swaying with him in a romantic dance under the stars with sand on their feet. The music from the reception venue could still be heard. Baekhyun buried his face to Jongdae’s shoulder and neck as they slow danced under the stars. Jongdae wanted to question this sudden decision but the other seemed to be at peace. They finished one song, and another, until Baekhyun stepped back midway through the third song. He looked so satisfied but quite shy. Jongdae looked at their held hands. “I’ve always wanted to do that since I saw you and Xing’s wedding.” Baekhyun admitted.

“It wouldn’t be appropriate for the bride’s...preference, don’t you think?” Jongdae chuckled. Baekhyun nodded, laughing too. He looked at Jongdae, sighing in contentment. "You're looking at me like that again."

"Like I'm in love with you? Because I am." Baekhyun smirked. Jongdae shook his head.

"No, like you can't live life without me." The confidence was lost in Baekhyun. He's not wrong though. "I see it, Baek. I know you'll wait for me."

"Like how I see stars in your eyes when you're with me?" Baekhyun arched a brow. Jongdae looked away, smiling to himself.

"Why did you bring me out here? I'm still doing my job." Jongdae tried to sound annoyed but failed. Baekhyun smiled. He had no reason. He just wanted dumb moments like this with him. He waited five years to feel this kind of happiness again. Wait a few more wouldn't hurt. Neither noticed the guests going out of the venue to watch the fireworks. The first blast in the sky startled them both, sending the couple in embarrassed laughter. Jongdae watched his good work in the sky, letting the satisfied feeling sink in his stomach. He did this one very well too. Baekhyun watched the colors through Jongdae's face. No other firework was better than this in his eyes. He let go one of Jongdae's hand to let him see it better. They turned their bodies to the sea, watching the fireworks in a better view than most. Baekhyun had his hand in his pocket, enjoying Junmyeon's money explode in the sky.

It's been a long journey indeed. He wasn't getting any younger too. Many things played in Baekhyun's mind as the colors painted the sky. Was all the pain meant for this moment? If Ceecee didn't leave him, would he still be happy? Ceecee, do you see me? Are you proud of me? I listened to you and fought for myself. I'm finally happy. His heart felt at ease. As long as this hand held his, he had nothing to worry about.

Jongdae saw tons of purple, yellow, and red. Each color seemed to remind him of bits of fond memories. Baekhyun's purple lily, the declaration of his first love was something Jongdae kept dear to him. Yellow, the dreadful color hindering him finally seemed bright in the right way. Red. No, don't stop. Keep bursting. Keep burning. Take over the sky for Jongdae, for both of them. Jongdae slowly looked at Baekhyun. Red. He was red, blooms of Asters, those lips he loved tasting, blood singing in his veins and keeping him alive. Red was passion, determination, intense emotion; everything Baekhyun was and made him feel all in one moment in life. Red, don't stop. Don't stop loving me, Baekhyun. I won't hesitate anymore. "Marry me."

Baekhyun processed that Jongdae spoke but not what he said. He looked at him expectantly. Jongdae was serious, like he forgot to turn off a circuit breaker at home or left a bouquet at the hotel level of serious. A burst of red in the sky seemed like a switch to Baekhyun's brain. "What?" His voice almost cracked, making Jongdae smile lovingly to him. Jongdae stepped in front of Baekhyun, braving this through. With the fireworks still going, it became a wonderful background for him. "Byun Baekhyun, marry me." He smiled nervously. "Let's-let's just do it. What do you say?" Thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Baekhyun made a small step forward to the biggest moment with his future. Jongdae's eyes closed upon the feeling of Baekhyun's lips patiently taking his time. They both smiled into this kiss, letting happiness embrace them fully. "I'm going to be Mr. Kim?" Baekhyun mumbled to Jongdae's lips, eyes still closed.

"Only if you let me be your only Byun," Jongdae admired his boyfriend's face up close. Baekhyun nodded slightly. He couldn't take it anymore so he kissed Baekhyun's eyes, vowing silently to never make him cry and share the stars he kept for him. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae's waist, pulling him to a hug, burying his face to Jongdae's neck. I'll pick them up for you, all those pieces you didn't bother getting. I'll do it all for you. You're whole with me. I'll give myself to make you whole again.

From the venue, Junmyeon and Minseok saw the scene. Chanyeol and Jongin did too, taking photos of it. To everyone's surprise, it's Jongdae who screamed out of joy, spinning Baekhyun around like they're kids again. They fell on the sand, laughing stupidly. Baekhyun got on top, smiling beautifully to Jongdae, just for Jongdae. "Definitely worth breaking my diet that night," Baekhyun kissed Jongdae, who thought this guy was the sweetest out of all his favorites.

Jongin knocked on Baekhyun's room door, calling him for breakfast. Everyone was pretty wasted but breakfast was important. Jongdae answered the door, dressed in Baekhyun's pajamas. Baekhyun was on the bed, just in his pajama pants, yawning and scratching his chest. His hair was all over the place but that's everyone's style that morning. "Uh, did I interrupt?" Jongin tried not to be awkward.

"No. We just woke up." Jongdae yawned, leaving the door open while he walked back to bed, falling beside Baekhyun and closing his eyes.

"What is it?" Baekhyun squinted at Jongin. The light behind him was glaring. He pushed Jongdae to lie on his back so he could rest his head on the other's stomach.

"Breakfast, if you guys want it," Jongin knew they didn't. "Why are you two so sleepy? You're worse than us wasted people."

"Swimming last night after engagement," Baekhyun slurred. Jongdae got up on his elbows then fell back down when he saw Jongin's still there. "Have room service bring it up here, please Nini." Baekhyun waved goodbye. Jongin laughed at them, closing their room door. He needed to tell Chanyeol all of this.

\---

Jongdae’s fidgeting in the elevator. Baekhyun looked at him, dabbing his temple. “Relax. It’s just my father.” Jongdae smiled nervously. Mr. Byun invited them after the news of Baekhyun dating broke officially. He wasn’t mad. He knew his son was in love. Baekhyun had the same look Mr. Byun had when he met Baekhyun’s mother. Inviting both of them for lunch was inevitable.

What Jongdae didn’t expect was how young Mr. Byun was. Baekhyun got his ears and cheeks from him. “Dad, this is Jongdae. Dae, my dad.” Baekhyun was so proud to show him off. Mr. Byun had his hands in his pockets. That’s where Baekhyun got it from too. Mr. Byun opened his arms to Jongdae. Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae hugged him. “Call me Dad.”

Huh, that was relatively easy. The three had lunch in Mr. Byun’s office, talking about work, life, family, and future plans. For starters, Jongdae’s moving in to Baekhyun’s apartment. Mr. Byun threw car keys to Jongdae. Baekhyun sipped his soup, side-eyeing the keys in Jongdae’s hands. The younger passed it to Baekhyun, who shook his head. “It’s yours.”

“What? I don’t, I don’t need it. I’m okay with the bus.” Jongdae declined humbly. Mr. Byun laughed.

“You’re my son. It’s normal to get presents from your father.” Mr. Byun held Jongdae’s hand. “Please, accept it.” Baekhyun shrugged. Jongdae did a full bow out of gratitude. Baekhyun burst out laughing.

“Kim Jongdae! Get up!” He scolded lightly. Jongdae really felt out of place.

“It’s an apology too, for what my wife did. I’ll make sure she won’t bother you two.” He assured. “Forgive me too, Baekhyun.” Mr. Byun felt uncomfortable. “I won’t make it to your wedding.”

“Ah. It’s okay.” Baekhyun didn’t take it to heart. He’s used to it. Jongdae knew his feelings though. Then it’s Baekhyun’s turn to tremble. Jongdae guided him in the cemetery, finding his father’s tombstone. A woman was there.

“Mom,” Jongdae smiled. She turned around, kissing her youngest son. Baekhyun greeted her respectfully. She hugged Baekhyun, calling him son too. They all prayed in front of Jongdae’s father, asking for blessings. It wasn’t so bad after all. With the parents’ blessings, the wedding was really happening.

Chanyeol and Jongin were tired. Baekhyun’s bursting with energy. He kept singing at the top of his lungs, moving around and jumping in the room. Jinyoung entered, seeing the chaos. “Ya! You made it!”

“You need to calm down. You’re going to break something.” Jinyoung chuckled, helping Baekhyun down the table.

“I need a drink.” Chanyeol stood up to pour himself some liquor.

Jinyoung hugged his favorite cousin, giving him some advice. He’s the last male Byun to be married in their generation. “I don’t know what else I’ll tell you. You’re probably better than me in this marriage thing.” He laughed.

“We don’t know anything. Chanyeol could barely adjust on living with someone.” Baekhyun dropped. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “At least you guys are here. I know Dad’s busy.” Mr. Byun apologized immensely for being unable to make it to his son’s wedding. Baekhyun understood. Mr. Byun offered to pay for the wedding as a gift to his favorite son. “Have you seen Jongdae?”

“Yes. He’s...well, I’m jealous you’re marrying a prince.” Jinyoung hated to admit it. Jongin agreed.

“He cleans up really well, Baek. We need to catch him when Jongdae walks down the aisle.” Jongin laughed.

“At least finally someone’s walking down the aisle for me.” Baekhyun smiled to himself. Jinyoung sympathized with him. The rest of his cousins did too. Baekhyun waited for this moment for so long. Now it’s here.

He stood in front of the room, waiting for the doors to open. He trusted Jongdae to be there. He promised. The night before the wedding, they saw each other in the hallway. Jongdae lifted his pinky to him. Baekhyun took it as promise to see him real soon. They never broke promises. The doors finally opened. Baekhyun’s smile was worth billions. Jongdae couldn’t believe it’s happening again. This time, there’s someone waiting for him at the end of the line.

Beside Jongdae was his mother. His father was long gone. Another man appeared shyly behind Jongdae. He touched Jongdae’s back, surprising him. “Oh, you made it!” Baekhyun took a step back. Everyone was shocked. Mr. Byun hugged his son-in-law then shook his mother’s hand. “Walk with me, please, as my father.” Mr. Byun’s eyes welled. He’d never do this again in his life. Jongdae gave him a privilege he missed to do with his son.

As they met Baekhyun at the end, the singer hugged his father, crying to him. Mr. Byun consoled his son. Jongdae rubbed Baekhyun’s back. “You said you’d,”

“Jongdae didn’t want me to miss this moment. I’m glad he found a way. Ah, don’t cry. Come on. You have to be cute.” Mr. Byun teased his son. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun from his waist so they could get married. Mr. Byun sat beside Jongdae’s mother, taking photos of this wedding. He wanted to brag this to his colleagues.

The reception was fairly simple. Baekhyun and Jongdae were in their world most of the time, talking hushly. The desserts came and the two were a loud mess. Baekhyun poked cream on Jongdae’s cheek. He ran for his life, weaving through people. Jongdae had a handful of cake, running after his husband. It slammed on Baekhyun’s cheek, jaw and neck. Baekhyun laughed loudly, wiping some off his skin to smudge on Jongdae. Everyone got out of the way. A small food fight began. Jongdae and Baekhyun were covered in cake, laughing their lungs off as they fell to the floor. Jongdae laid on the dancefloor while Baekhyun flopped on top of him. The younger wiped some cream off Baekhyun’s cheek and ate it. Baekhyun’s giggles were so adorable. Social media was filled with their antics.

The newlyweds headed to the pool. Jongdae jumped in to wash off the cake but Baekhyun did a flip going in. Chanyeol and Jongin joined in with Kyungsoo and Minseok. Junmyeon couldn’t believe these kids.

And then the world knew...after the wedding.

After Baekhyun's post of a white Lily of the Valley and a red Aster with his Promise courage for what is true ring. The fans went crazy for it. And after one bed photo with Jongdae where they're still in their messy tuxedos, cuddling as they slept. Who took that photo? Chanyeol. Baekhyun's tart cufflinks caused so many soft vibes, making a trend. They both posted a video of them jumping in the pool. There was a photo of them underwater. Jongdae took that photo with a selfie stick, sharing to the world that they could finally sleep well at night now that the nightmares were over. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae's lips with his eyes closed then Jongdae kissed Baekhyun's wedded hand. It's time to get that well-deserved rest, Kim Jongdae. Of all the things he planned in his life and career, this unplanned meeting switched all his yellow blinking lights to green. The future was just as bright as Baekhyun told him. All Jongdae had to do was look straight ahead...to his future.


End file.
